


Fake | Changlix

by seungfluff



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 77,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungfluff/pseuds/seungfluff
Summary: He grabbed my wrist, pulling me and pinning me against the wall, whispering underneath his breath,"Lee Felix, be my boyfriend.""What the fuck?!"In which Seo Changbin, a heartthrob, asks Lee Felix to be his boyfriend... for a very important reason.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**FELIX**

I sighed, shutting my eyes as I sat on the couch. I ran my hands through my hair as I feel the stress take over me.

"Felix, calm down." Seungmin told me.

"I can't, Seungmin. I was just fired from my job and it's the only thing that's keeping me living! How am I supposed to live now? How am I supposed to pay my school tuition fee?!"

"Look, I still have my job so maybe we can split it for now—"

"Nope. No. Never. We are never gonna split your salary. You spend your own money, I spend mine. Okay?"

"Felix, look. Do you really think we have a choice?"

"Then we'll make a choice!"

He sighed, "Do you literally think I'm gonna watch you die out of hunger?"

"Seungmin, that's exaggerating. But I get your point. But no. I can handle myself. I have to."

He slumped his shoulders as he sigh, "Fine."

* * * * *

Seungmin and I were walking down the school hallway peacefully as we have a conversation.

"Are you gonna find a job right after school?" He asked.

"Yes, I have to. I probably won't be able to get one but I'm still gonna try."

"Why don't you let me help you?"

"Nope, I'll be fine—"

Our conversation was interrupted when suddenly a series of screams and fangirling can be heard everywhere in the hallway. I had to cover my ears because the sound was too annoying. I turned around to see what the commotion was all about when suddenly, 3 boys walked down the middle of the hallway, like they were some kings or what.

"Huh. Not a surprise." Seungmin muttered.

"Who the fuck are they?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Let's just say they're like the F4 from Meteor Garden."

"F4? You mean the popular guys?"

"Exactly. That one from the right is Lee Minho, known as the sexy dance diva of the school. The one on the right is Hwang Hyunjin, that popular playboy in campus, ugh man how I hate his fucking guts. And finally the one in the middle, Seo Changbin, the campus heartthrob."

"How the fuck are they popular?"

"Just examine them. They have good looks, of course girls and gays would be crazy over them."

I rolled my eyes, "That's pathetic."

"Did I just hear pathetic?"

I was too focused on Seungmin that I didn't realize they were already in front of us. I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"Uh-huh, yes you did."

The guy in the middle leaned to my face, "Mind telling me why you said that?"

I gave him a smile, "Oh, basically I was saying that you! You! And you! Are pathetic!"

His eyes widened but then his lips formed into a smirk, he put his finger on my chin. "I don't think everyone's gonna agree on that. Right everyone?!" He yelled to the crowd making another series of screaming and fangirling. He smiled in satisfaction and started to walk away leaving me with a disgusted facial expression on my face.

"Okay, okay, what is the commotion all about?!"

Everyone's eyes were now in Kim Woojin, the president of the student council with Bang Chan on his side, the vice president.

Woojin sighed, "Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho! Are you creating a commotion again?!"

"Hyung~ you know we can't help all this fangirlings that happen around us right?" A tall black haired guy said.

"Still, your group is creating a scene. As always."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" The brown haired guy asked.

"Leave the school."

"What?!"

"Of course I'm kidding." Woojin said as he laugh. "Okay, okay! Everyone! Get back to your classrooms! Class is about to start!" He yelled in the hallway making everyone, including Seungmin and I, make our way to our classroom.

"Geez, they're just a bunch of weirdos. Why do people even love them." I said.

"Exactly my question, Lixie."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

"Hey Bin, where are you going next?" Minho asked.

"Yeah, classes are done so why don't you hang out with us in the bar?" Hyunjin

I scoffed, "Y'all are single-ass dudes but you're friend ain't it. I'm having a date with my girlfriend."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Flexing again, aren't we?"

I shrugged, "Sorry not sorry."

"Whatever. We'll go ahead. Bye shorty." Minho said before he and Hyunjin walked away.

I made my way to my car and drove to the cafe where me and my girlfriend would meet up to. As I enter the cafe, she was already sitting at one of the tables. I went near her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in front of her.

"Hey babe." I told her.

She gave me a smile as she held on to her cup and took a sip from her coffee. But something seems off, especially in her smile.

"Babe? You okay?"

I saw her gulp as she set down her cup, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Seo Changbin, let's break up."


	2. Chapter 2

CHANGBIN

"Excuse me what?"

She sighed, "Look, I just... I don't think this relationship is gonna work anymore."

I scoffed, "No, no, no. You're definitely kidding. You can't leave me, Mirae."

"I'm sorry." She muttered as she lowers her head.

"Tell me the reason."

"W-what?"

"Why? Our relationship has always been going so well so why are you breaking up with me all of a sudden?"

"I..."

"Is it because of that new guy in your class? What was his name? Oh, Beom Hajoon? Is he the reason?" She bit her lips, not being able to say anything. I clicked my tongue as I let out a chuckle, "I see, so you're going to replace me with that guy."

"Changbin, it's not—"

"Since when?"

"W-what?"

"Since when did you start to like him?"

"I..."

I let out a chuckle, "So all those times you said you were busy, you were hanging out with him, weren't you?" She bit her lips again. I clicked my tongue and nodded, "Fine then. I'm done with this shit." I said, firmly standing up and walking away from her.

Fuck this shit.

* * * * *

FELIX

"I'm sorry but we're not really in need of new employees at the moment."

"Oh... okay, thank you for your time." I said before bowing down and walking out of the restaurant.

I sat down on a bench and sighed, looking up to the sky.

"What am I supposed to do?" I muttered underneath my breath.

I suddenly felt a random paper on my face as the wind blew. I grabbed it with my hand and notice it was a flyer.

'NOW HIRING: Bartender at the XXX Bar. Contact XXX-XXX-XXXX for more details or go directly at the address written below.'

My eyes widened as I felt my heart become more excited. "This is it!" I exclaimed.

I looked lower at the paper and the complete address of the bat was there. I grabbed my bag from the bench and immediately made my way to the bar.

I gripped on the paper in my hand as I stood in front of the bar. I approached the guard in the entrance. "Hello, um... could you tell me where to inquire for the Bartender job? I heard this bar was looking for a new employee."

He glanced at the paper I was holding on to before looking back at me, "You'll see a bar area immediately right after you enter this place and you just ask around the employees there and they'll be the one to guide you."

I nodded, "Thank you."

As I was about to go inside, he suddenly spoke up again. "Oh, and good luck once you landed on that job. Some people can be reeaally tough when it comes to ordering drinks. You might wanna watch out for those guys."

I didn't exactly get what he meant but it seemed like he was wishing me luck? Was there any harms in getting this job? Oh well, I don't have a choice anyway. I need to live.

I went inside and made my way to the nearest bar area I see. There was a bartender right there who probably thought I was some random customer.

"Hey, I've never seen you before here. What do you want? Whiskey? Gin? Tell me baby." He said as he gave me a wink.

"I— uh... I actually came here to inquire for the bartender job? I heard this bar is looking for someone to hire."

He then noticed the flyer on my hand, "Oh. Okay then, come on. I'll lead you the way." I nodded and followed him. "I'm Jisung by the way, Han Jisung."

Han Jisung? Where have I heard that name before?

"I'm Felix, Lee Felix."

He then stopped walking, looking at me as he blinks his eyes. "Lee Felix?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Haha! No wonder you seemed familiar!"

"Um... do we know each other?"

"Dude, we're classmates!"

I thought for a moment. 

Han Jisung... Han Jisung... Han Jisung? Han Jisung!

"Ah! You're that guy!"

"What guy?"

"The one who's always absent!"

"Yeah! You remembered my name!"

We were both laughing but then I stopped and looked at him in a blank face. "Why are you always absent anyway?"

"Oh, well... I'm focusing more on my job these past few weeks."

"Are you short in money as well?"

"What? Oh no, no. I'm doing fine financially. I just want to save up more."

"Oh, lucky for you then."

"How about you? Why did you suddenly want to apply for this job?"

"I got kicked out of the cafe I was working in and it was literally the only thing that's keeping me alive."

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

"It really is."

After a few more moments of walking, we finally arrived to a door where I'm supposed to go in. "Anyway, this is where we part for now. I hope you get the job, I'm looking forward to working with you, Aussie boy." He said with as he click his tongue with a wink.

I chuckled, "Yeah sure, squirrel boy."

He walked away and that's when I knocked on the door before opening it meeting up with a woman in her 30's.

"You lost kid? The restroom is right—"

"Oh no, no. I'm not looking for the restroom. I'm actually inquiring for the bartender job?" I said as I held out the paper.

"Oh. Okay, then. Take a seat."

I took a seat in front of her as she held a pen and a paper, putting it on the table. "Name?"

"Lee Felix."

"Age?"

"19."

"Are you still in High School kid?"

"Yes, it's my last year."

"Any previous jobs?"

"I worked at a cafe not so long ago."

"Oh, okay. Well then, Lee Felix, when can you start?"

"I—um... I can start today, I guess?"

"Okay then, you're hired. The time now is..." She paused to look at her watch. "4:45 pm so your shift is until 8:30 pm for the today. Would that be alright?"

"Yes."

"So now that you're officially hired, your day offs would be every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Your shift would be from 5 pm to 8:30 pm. For Sunday, your shift will be from 8 am to 3 pm."

"Understood."

She then put out a clothing from under the table and handed it to me. "This will be your uniform, change into it whenever you're working.Your bar area is the one at the very corner of this place. Good luck." She said as she gave me a wink.

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

I went to the restroom to change into my bartender uniform and went to my assigned bar area and started making some drinks until a customer finally came in my bar area.

I probably wouldn't have any problems with this new bartender job since I was a very curious kid when I was young and this is one of the things I've learned. Besides, I also know a lot of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks since my curiosity has brought my uncle to tell me all about it. 

"I would like to get a whiskey please, any kind, just not too strong."

"One whiskey, coming right up!"

* * * * *

CHANGBIN

"Yah Bin-ah! You're drinking too much! Come on! I don't want to carry you all the way home!" Minho whined as he and Hyunjin try to get my glass away from my hand.

I was getting dizzy as I held on my drink, eyes closely shutting. "No~ I want to drink more!"

"Aish! Just forget about her! She's not worth it anyway!"

"No! Mirae has always been important to me! How could I forget her?! How could she replace me with someone else?!"

"Exactly! Now put down your glass or we're gonna have a hard time taking you home!"

"NO! I can't accept this! I have to get her back! She has to be mine! Mine only!"

"Changbin what can you do if she's already in love with someone else?! Are you going to force her? You know that's not the right way!"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I put my glass on the table and laid on the couch comfortably as I scoff. "Stupid shit." I muttered.

Hyunjin and Minho looked at each other and sighed, taking away the shot glasses around us. I looked around the bar and nothing could be seen but flashing colorful lights and people dancing... until my eyes landed on a certain bar area. The bartender looked so familiar until I realize who he was.

I nudged at Hyunjin who was currently putting away the glasses in our table. "What?" He asked.

I pointed at the bartender, "Isn't he the one from our school?"

His eyes landed on the person I was pointing to, "Oh. Yeah he is."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Hm... as far as I remember... was it Felix?" Hyunjin uncertainly said.

"Lee Felix." Minho said.

"Lee Felix..." I muttered as a smirk form on my lips.

"Oh no, Seo Changbin. What are you planning?" Minho asked.

I scoffed, "Relax, I was just asking a question." I said.

Lee Felix it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**FELIX**

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" She told me as I hand her the whiskey.

"Um, yeah. It's my first day."

She tilted her head, "How old are you?"

"Um... 19."

She gave me a smile, "You look pretty handsome for that age, aren't you~"

"Uh... thanks, I guess?"

She held on her drink as she mix it slowly, leaning close to my face, "You're literally handsome. How about we hook up?"

My eyes widened with her words. I cleared my throat, "Uh... I'm not that kind of person, sorry."

"Why? You're such a pretty boy and I'm sure you'd wanna be ruining me, won't you~" She flirted, as if she thought I would give in to her. I was rather disgusted than attracted to her. I'm not gay but I guess you can call me bi, but let's just say I'm more attracted to guys than girls so she's not really helping.

"No, I'm sorry. You should go find someone else." I told her.

She chuckled, leaning closer and putting her finger in my chin as she stare at my lips. "Your lips look so kissable."

I cringed at her actions. I was about to move away from her when suddenly, someone pulled her arm to get her away from me.

"Get off the little boy, will you? He doesn't seem so interested with you."

I furrowed my brows as I felt that the guy who just got her away from me looked familiar. The flashing lights are making it harder for me to recognize who he was until he looked into my eye.

"You!" I said as I recognize him.

He winked at me before turning back to the girl. The girl was suddenly smiling at him, moving her body closer to him as if she was trying to seduce him. She blinked her eyes that showed off her fake long lashes, "Well Mr., I can see you look hotter than this bartender right here. And it seemed like he was too innocent for me. While you..." She paused, leaning closer to him making me raise my brows in disgust, "...you look perfect for me. Why don't you hook me up instead?"

He let out a chuckle, "You sure you can handle it baby?"

Those words just made me even more disgusted. I rolled my eyes and garnished some glasses instead as I try to ignore them.

"Of course hottie~" She said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

He gave her a smile, when suddenly he pushed her away, making her jaw dropped in surprise, "Sorry, but I'm not really interested in you." He frankly said.

The girl blinked, shaking her head in disbelief, "What the fuck? Did you come for me or did you come for this bartender? Are you fucking gay?"

"Correction, bi. But you could say that, I did come for him... not for you."

She let out a sigh in disbelief. "Unbelievable." She said before walking away leaving the two of us alone in the bar area.

I started wiping the table just to ignore him but I could feel his gaze at me with his smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes and continued doing my job when he suddenly spoke.

"Is that how you treat your customer?" He said.

I rolled my eyes before looking at him and giving out a force smile, "What would you like, _sir_?" I said, emphasizing the last word in an annoyed tone.

He leaned closer, "How about... you."

I sighed in disbelief, "What do you want, Seo Changbin?"

"Oh? You know my name~"

"Sir, if you're not ordering something, then please leave? You're wasting my time."

"Am I now, Lee Felix?"

I furrowed my brows at him, "How did you know my name?"

"Dunno. Maybe because I'm so into you right now."

"Ha ha. Nice joke. Now go if you have nothing else to say."

"Oh baby, I have a lot more to say."

I cringed at the pet name he gave me, "Stop flirting, it's disgusting."

He chuckled, "I didn't know you work here. I'm often in this place but how come it's the first time I met you as a bartender?"

"I'm new here, dumbass."

"Oooh~ no wonder it's my first time seeing a cutie here~"

I gave him a sarcastic smile, resting my elbow on the table and resting my chin on my hand, "Well then, care to tell me how many times have you said that to girls already?"

He chuckled, "What? You think I'm that typical flirty guy?"

"Nope, I _know_ that you're that typical flirty guy."

"Oh come on, don't treat me like I'm Hwang Hyunjin. I may be a heartthrob in our campus but I don't flirt."

"Uh-huh, and that's what you're exactly doing right now. I'm sorry but can you please leave? Seeing your face makes me sick."

"No I won't—"

"Okay, okay, that's enough for today, Seo Changbin." A dark browned hair said as he pull Changbin away from me. "I'm sorry for my friend. He's actually drunk right now."

"Oh god, thanks for taking him away from me. Can you please take him home already?"

"I AM: not drunk!" Changbin whined making the guy roll his eyes, putting Changbin's arm around his shoulder and looking to his back to call someone.

"Yah, Hwang Hyunjin! Help me here!"

A tall black-haired guy arrived and helped the other guy to keep Changbin up. They then glanced their eyes at me, "We really apologize for my friend. Something happened to him just recently that's why he was acting weird." I nodded and that's when they walked away.

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

I opened my eyes, hearing a loud pound on my door. I covered my ears with my pillow but the pounding won't stop making me stand up annoyingly and open the door for whoever was that.

"What the fuck, Hyunjin?! I was fucking sleeping!"

"Well I'm sorry to disturb your nap shorty but it's almost time for classes to start and I'm just here to tell you that I'll be going ahead."

"What? What time is it?"

"7:30, and classes start at exactly... 8:00."

"Holy shit."

"Mhm, now go prepare yourself because I am not waiting for you. Adios." He said before walking out of our dorm.

I immediately made my way to the bathroom and quickly bathed myself and putting my uniform before dashing my way towards the campus.

As I enter the campus, people were all looking at me and that's when I remembered.

Mirae broke up with me yesterday.

I continued walking through the hallway, trying to ignore all the whisperings until I met up with Mirae and Hajoon... they were together, right in front of me.

I clenched my fist as I glare at Hajoon. Everyone was all around us as the tension was heating up. The way Mirae clutch on his polo is making me even more furious. I wanted to punch him right in the face, kick him to the floor until I get my anger out.

I was losing control until suddenly Woojin-hyung came again to see the ruckus happening.

"Alright, alright, what's happening here now?" He asked as he go in between the students, he paused as he look at me and sighed, "Seo Changbin, it's you again?" He then looked further into my back and noticed Mirae and Hajoon together making him sigh again, "Students, back to your classroom. Now!" He commanded which everyone obeyed.

I watched Mirae and Hajoon as they walk away, clenching my fist as I breath heavily through my nose. Woojin noticed, making him approach me and pat me on the shoulder, "Stop thinking about her first, it'll only make it worst."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and nodded to Woojin. He gave me a smile, "Now go, or you'll be late for your class."

* * * * *

"Yah, Seo Changbin. Stop looking at them." Minho said as he notice I was staring at Mirae and Hajoon for so long.

I ignored him and continued glaring at their sight. It makes me sick seeing that guy beside her. It makes me so fucking sick to see her with someone else other than me. It should be me who's beside her. It should be laughing with her. But instead, she's with that fucker.

"Seo Changbin!" Minho snapped, finally catching my attention. "Stop staring at them!"

I rolled my eyes and finally looked away from them, focusing on my plate as I play with the food with the chopsticks in my hand. Suddenly, my eyes landed on a certain someone, making my lips curve into a small smile.

"Lino-hyung." I called out.

"What?"

"Say, do you know anything about him?" I asked, pointing my chopsticks at the person I was looking at.

He looked over to his back, "Lee Felix? I heard he's from Australia, and I think he's also close with the student council vice president."

"You mean Bang Chan?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, they're both Aussies anyway. Oh wait, he's the one whom we met at the bar right?"

I tilted my head as my I stare at the freckled boy, "Why does he work there, anyway?"

"As far as I know, he has financial problems. He pays for his own tuition fees and he works in order to make a living." Hyunjin said.

"But he literally said he was a new bartender last night." I said.

"He worked at a cafe before. I often pass through the cafe he was working in and would always see him in the counter, taking orders of customers. But recently, I haven't seen him there. He must've been fired." Minho added.

"So... in short, he's short on money?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that." Minho concluded.

I took another glance at Mirae and Hajoon before looking back at the Australian boy with my lips curving into a smirk.

_Jo Mirae, I'm gonna get you back._


	4. Chapter 4

**FELIX**

"So? Were you able to get a job?" Seungmin asked as we arrived at our table.

I nodded with a smile, "Thankfully, a flyer flew to me coincidentally which made me arrive at the new job I'm having right now. But..." my smile faded as I remember what happened last night.

"What? Is there something wrong with your job?" His eyes widened, "Don't tell me you work as—"

"Seungmin, no! I won't go that far!"

"Alright, that's good. But seriously tho, what's wrong with you?"

I bit my lips as I clutch on the wallet one of his friends dropped last night when they were taking him home.

"Lixie? You there?"

"Yeah, it's just..."

He gave me a worried expression, "What exactly is your job?"

"I work as a bartender in a bar nearby."

"Did someone harass you? Do I need to kill someone?"

I chuckled, "No, I just met some weird people, that's all."

"And whatever do you mean by weird?"

I sighed, pointing my head on their group, making Seungmin gasp, "No way... did they hurt you?!"

"No, but Changbin did bother me."

"How did he bother you?"

"Flirt."

"What? His girlfriend literally just broke up with him?"

"He had a girlfriend?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Geez, what a jerk. Flirting right after breakup? Not cool."

I chuckled, "I know right. But his friends seem okay, they actually got him away from me, and now I have in my hands the wallet of his friends." I said as I show him the wallet in my hand.

"Oooohhh."

I then stood up from my seat, "I'm just gonna return it to whoever owns this."

"Now?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better."

He nodded and I made my way to their table and stood in front of them.

"Hyung." I stated making all their eyes on me.

"Lee Felix? What are you—"

The brown-haired guy was cut off as Changbin interrupted him, "Felix! You're here! You missed me? Hm?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, putting the wallet out. "Someone left this at the bar last night."

"Oh that's mine!" The brown-haired guy said.

I nodded and gave it to him before turning around to walk away.

"Thanks, Lee Felix!" I heard from behind but I just shrugged and made my way to Seungmin when suddenly someone called out my name again.

"Felix!"

I turned around and saw Jisung at the cafeteria door, waving at me. He then approached me, "Are you with someone right now?"

"I'm actually with my friend. But if you want, you can stay with us."

"It would be an honor." He said and we both headed to where Seungmin was.

"Han Jisung?" Seungmin questioned as soon as his eyes landed on Jisung.

"How did you know my name?" Jisung asked as we both sat down.

"I'm obviously the class president of our class, of course I'd know you."

"Oh, I guess I'm pretty popular then."

"Uh-huh, you're popular with the reputation of always being absent."

"Hey! I have my reasons!"

"Oh wait, you're also part of the student council right?" Seungmin asked.

"You are?!" I exclaimed.

"Um... yeah."

"Why do you even know each other?" Seungmin asked, eyeing the both of us.

"We work at the same bar."

"Jisung works at a bar? Why? You're literally so rich."

My eyes widened, looking at Jisung, "Really?!"

"Well— I..."

"Oh wait..." Seungmin paused, "Are you... perhaps... the student council treasurer?"

Jisung bit his lips, not being able to respond. Seungmin nodded, "Mhm, I see how it is." He said.

"Okay, spill. You can't leave me hanging here." I told him.

"I... actually lost the funds of the student council so I'm working to pay for it." Jisung said.

"Does Woojin-hyung know?"

"Nope. I don't want to make him worried about me so I'll handle this by myself."

"Why don't you just ask money from your parents then?" I asked.

"No way! They'll kill me if they knew what happened!"

"Do you want us to help you?" Seungmin asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

"Do you also stay at Block A?"

"I did. But for now, I'm staying at Block C, since I'm currently saving up."

Block A are the luxurious dorms in this school. It's where all the riches of the rich stays. Obviously, we're not part of them but I do heard that a lot of parties are being hosted in that place.

"Until when are you gonna work then?" I asked.

"I'm almost done. I only need a few more shifts until I can pay up the lost funds. Then I'll be returning to Block A."

"The same dorm?"

"Nope, I'll probably have a new roommate. I really hope I get a decent one tho."

I chuckled, "Good luck mate."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

"Hyung, you're being creepy. Stop staring at Felix." Hyunjin said.

"You were just looking at your ex earlier and now Felix? Make up your mind." Minho said.

"What? Felix is cute." I told them.

"You're obviously being a flirt." Hyunjin said.

"Says someone who kisses multiple girls in a week." I shot back.

"What? It's just a one-time thing." Hyunjin defended making me roll my eyes.

I took a quick glance at Mirae who was now looking at me as I stare at Felix. I glanced back at Felix and I could still see her eyes on me with my peripheral vision. Felix then got up from his seat and passed by us making me stop him.

"Felix!" I called out.

He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"You're looking extra cute today." I flirted.

He gave out a sarcastic smile, "Thank you, but it doesn't sound like a compliment when it comes from you, it sounds disgusting."

Minho and Hyunjin bursted out laughing as they heard Felix's words making me roll my eyes. I stood up from my seat and went in front of Felix. I could still feel Mirae's gaze on mine, making me form a smirk on my lips.

Felix sighed, he turned to his friends, "Seungmin, Jisung. The two of you can go ahead. I'll just handle him for a sec." His friends nodded and the two of them walked away. "Now, please tell me what you want because I don't want anyone wasting my time."

I chuckled, putting my finger on his chin and leaning in to his face, "I want you."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry but you cannot have me. Go find someone else to bother." He said and immediately walked away from me.

I took another glance at Mirae who was now in shock from my recent actions making me smirk in satisfaction. I immediately followed Felix to where he was going and called him out.

"Hey!"

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes, stopping and turning around annoyingly, "What do you want?!"

He smirked, running towards me. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me and pinning me against the wall, whispering underneath his breath,

"Lee Felix, be my boyfriend."

"What the fuck?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**FELIX**

"Lee Felix, be my boyfriend."

"What the fuck?!"

We stared at each other for a while. My eyebrows furrowed in disgust as his words process in my brain.

I let out a sigh, "Changbin-hyung, go bother someone else please."

"No, I'm serious."

"Mhm, I can see your sincerity." I sarcastically said.

"For real, I need you to be my boyfriend."

"Need." I repeated, "And why is that?"

He leaned towards my face with a smirk on his face, "I want to offer a deal."

I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away, "W-what deal?"

"You see," he paused, leaning closer to my face again, "I want my girlfriend back, and I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Okay? Why do I have to be the one to pretend?"

"I heard you're having financial problems."

"So? What is it to you?"

"Well, I can pay you if you act as my boyfriend."

I scoffed, "Changbin-hyung, what do you think of me? A gold digger? Someone you can buy with money? Well I'm sorry but not everyone will be blinded by your rich ass!"

I pushed him away with full force and immediately walked away when he suddenly spoke again.

"Wait!"

I turned around annoyingly, "What?!"

"Think about it first before you decide. I'm not saying this because of all that money and shit, I just thought that maybe it could help you as well. You help me get her back, I help you with your financial problems. It's a win-win situation, after all."

We stared at each other for a moment. I sighed, turning away from him and immediately walking away without saying a word.

* * * * *

"Felix? You okay?" Seungmin asked as he noticed I was spacing out.

"Oh, yeah. I was just... thinking."

"Oh, okay."

I sighed, "Hey Seungmin."

"Hm?"

"What would you do if someone ask you to be someone's boyfriend?"

He gasped, "Someone asked you to be his boyfriend—"

"Shh!! Keep it down."

He covered his mouth, "Sorry... but, for real?!"

I sighed and slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"Who is it? Who's the lucky guy? Or girl?"

"It's... a guy."

"Who is it?"

"It's someone you won't really expect..."

"Uh-huh, who is it?"

"It's... Seo Changbin..."

His eyes widened, "Seo fucking what?!"

"I know! I was surprised as well!"

"Why? I mean, he has only flirted with you so why would he suddenly ask you to be his boyfriend? You should obviously dump him."

"Actually..."

"There's more?"

I nodded, "He offered a deal."

"What deal?"

"That I have to 'pretend' to be his boyfriend in order to get her ex girlfriend back. In return, he'll... p-pay me with money."

"That's obviously selling yourself to someone...?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking! But... he told me to think about it first, maybe it will actually be a help for me. And to be honest, it's actually a win-win situation. I help him get her girlfriend back, he helps me with my financial problems... don't you think."

He stayed silent for a while to think, "I guess you have a point. Besides, I think you really need a lot of money now because of... you know?"

"Mhm, exactly. And looking by my job right now, I can see that the salary won't be enough for it."

"So wait, you just pretend to be his boyfriend? No sex?"

"Of course none! That's crossing the line!"

"Hm... well, I guess it's not a bad idea after all. But I guess it's still up to you."

I sighed, "It's tempting me to take the offer."

"You can take the offer, I guess. Besides, I think you can withdraw from it anytime you want right?"

"I guess so..."

"And you desperately need money right now."

"Exactly."

"Why don't you talk with him first and clarify some things before you decide? If you're okay with the rules, then go with it."

I nodded, "You're right. I should talk to him first about this."

"Uh-huh, it might actually be helpful to you."

I gave him a smile, "Thank you, Seungmin. And please keep this a secret. I think no one is allowed to hear it."

"Of course, Lixie."

* * * * *

I gripped on the bag strap on my shoulder as I stare at their group, debating whether I should really go or not. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder which turns out to be Seungmin.

"Seungmin."

He gave me a reassuring look, "You have nothing to be nervous about, Lix. Go."

I nodded and took a deep breath before walking towards their table.

"Changbin-hyung." I called out making their attention on me.

"Oh? If it isn't Lee Felix." The tall black-haired guy said.

I ignored him and eyed Changbin, "Can we talk? Alone?"

His lips formed into a smirk, "Of course."

He stood up from his seat and we went to the school backyard and sat in one of the tables there.

"So, have you thought about it?" He asked.

I gulped, "By boyfriend... um... what do you mean by it? I mean, how do I 'pretend' to be your boyfriend?"

"Well, we just have to do a few things that couples do."

"You mean... holding hands, hugs, and k-kissing?"

He smirked, leaning close to me, "Yes."

I pushed him away from me and cleared my throat, "Until when will our fake relationship last?

"Until I get her back. We just have to make her jealous until she finally decided that she wants me back. And that's when we can also end our fake relationship. But I'll surely give you a big amount once we succeeded with our mission. If you agree to our deal, I'll pay you 500 dollars a week and all you have to do is act as my boyfriend."

_500 dollars should be enough for that..._

I sighed, crossing my arms and furrowing my brows at him, "Why me?"

"What?"

"I mean... you have millions of girls chasing over you so why does it have to be me? Do you want people to think you're gay?"

He chuckled, "Everyone knows I'm bi, and they love me for it."

"Then, why not just ask other people to pretend for you then? You literally have a lot if options."

"Because I know everyone would take it seriously. After all, all I need is a fake lover, no feelings attached. At all. I just need to get her back. If I choose someone else to pretend for me, it'll be hard to leave that person especially if I choose someone who's in love with me. Besides, I think Mirae is already starting to be suspicious of you since I flirted with you a lot in the cafeteria."

"I guess you have a point."

"So... is it a deal or no deal?"

I thought for a while, "Can I withdraw from this deal once I already agreed?"

"Well, if you become uncomfortable, I guess you could. But I'm sure it's gonna be really uncomfortable to you at first since we'll have to act sweet and all. But you just have to trust me, I'll be the one to top the relationship." He said as he gave me a wink.

I sighed, thinking for a brief moment. It's a win-win situation after all, so maybe it won't hurt if I agree to the deal. I took another deep breath before giving out my answer.

"Okay, it's a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**FELIX**

"What?" I said as I notice Seungmin who has been staring at me for a while now.

"I'm just curious, what did you and Changbin-hyung talk about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you know, the offer...?"

"Oh. I–uh... I accepted it..."

"You really did?!"

"Y-yeah..."

"So you're 'together' now? Like Changbin-hyung is your boyfriend?"

"Basically, yes."

"Huh, well you better prepare because he's gonna enter the cafeteria any minute now."

I slammed my palm on my forehead, "Oh please don't remind me. I just wanna hide from him."

He chuckled, "I wonder how you will 'act' as his boyfriend."

"Shut up, Seungmin."

"Oh? Speak of the devil." He said, pointing at my back and I did not even dare to look back to know it was him.

Once again, screams and fangirlings can be heard around the cafeteria as they entered. I could hear footsteps walking towards us and I just shut my eyes, hoping all of this was a dream.

I felt a tap on my back making me flinch. I slowly look back, meeting with the eyes of Changbin who had a smirk curved in his lips. His friends were with him, giving him a confused look.

"Bin, why are we here?" The brown-haired guy asked.

"Changbin-hyung, are you gonna bother Felix again?" The tall black-haired guy added.

He let out a scoff at his friends. He grabbed my arm, making me stand from my seat and wrapping his arm on my waist making a lot of whispering sounds around the cafeteria.

"What? Is there anything wrong with bothering my _boyfriend_?"

That statement alone made everyone gasp in shock and whisperings became louder and louder. I shut my eyes in embarrassment, hoping that this will end soon.

I felt him lean closer to my ear, "How are you feeling, _baby_?"

I felt shivers down my spine as he said those words, "Stop with that pet name, I'm fucking cringing."

He chuckled, "Well then you're gonna have to cringe all the times you're with me. After all, you _are_ my boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "Is she even here?"

"What?"

"Your ex, I mean."

"Oh, yeah she is." He then averted his gaze to a girl somewhere in the corner who has her eyes widened on us.

"That's her?"

"Uh-huh, and that guy beside him is the person she replaced me too. Pathetic right?"

"That is so clichè."

He chuckled, "Whatever. Oh and hey, since she's here anyway..." He paused, leaning towards my face and placing a kiss on my cheek making my eyes widen, "...I have to show her what she just lost."

"What the?!"

He gave me a smirk before removing his arm around my waist and giving me a wink as he turn around, "See you later babe."

As they head to their own table, I could feel all eyes on me and whisperings never stopped. I gulped and went back to my seat, trying to ignore the attention.

"Well, that was intense." Seungmin said.

"I fucking hate this, now I'm regretting I actually agreed to his deal." 

He let out a small chuckle, "Well, just look at the positive side, at least you'll get money right? Besides, you desperately need it for... you know?"

I sighed, "Exactly, and I don't have much time left if I settle with my current job right now."

"Mhm."

"Ugh, Seungmin what am I gonna do? I hate this attention!"

"Well, I guess I'm not surprised. He's Seo Changbin, after all."

"I am so dead. I don't even know until when I can survive."

* * * * *

I sighed, shutting the locker door as I finish arranging my stuff, suddenly meeting up with a group of girls who had their eyebrows furrowed at me.

_Oh god, here it is..._

"Hey you! I don't know who you are but how the fuck were you able to get your hands on Changbin-oppa? You're just a nobody! Trash like you don't deserve someone like oppa!"

One of the girls then forcefully grabbed my student id to look at my name. She scoffed, "Lee Felix? I know you! You're that one student who is very very poor that can't even afford to pay his own tuition fees!"

"Ew! Disgusting! Oh my god, are you using Changbin-oppa for money?!"

I looked away, clenching my fist as I felt the anger arise in me with their words.

"You poor disgusting piece of shit! You're just a gold digger who's using our oppa for his money! Ugh, I know you're poor but can you please leave Changbin-oppa alone?! His money would only be wasted on you!"

They stepped forward, one of them pushed me on the shoulder with a disgust expression on her face. I tried to keep calm, I should've prepared for this, I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't expect it would be this hard.

They continued stepping forward to me making me back a step until one of them pushed me harshly causing me to fall on the floor. I felt a pang on my foot as I fell. They scoffed, looking at me with such fake pity and laughed at me making everyone caught our attention.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you fall on the floor!" She said sarcastically as they all laughed.

I rolled my eyes, picking up my books one by one when they kicked it away from me. I tried not minding them and continued to pick them up until one of them grabbed one of my books and shoved it on my face.

"Oh is this your book? I think it's too old already~ oh yeah, I forgot you're just a poor piece of shit!"

I tried to grab it from them but they shoved it away, "Give it back!" I yelled.

"But this book is too ugly already, it should be thrown away in the trash." She said, aligning it on the trash can.

"Don't you even dare." I told them.

She dropped it, causing it to fall on the trash can, "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean it~" 

I rolled my eyes, standing up despite the pain in my foot and walking my way towards the trash can and just when I was about to grab my book, they grabbed my arms on both sides to prevent me from moving.

"Get the fuck away from Seo Changbin, you fucking slut!" She yelled. She then raised her hand, ready to slap my face. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain but then all I heard was complete silence.

I slowly opened my eyes and he stood there, his hand on the girl's arm who was just about to slap me. His eyes darkened and burning with anger.

"Who the fuck gave you the right to hurt what's mine?" He says in a low tone.

"C-Changbin-oppa, i-it's not what you think, I-I was just saving you f-from this slut!"

He snapped, grabbing her chin, "Call him a slut one more time and I'll kill you."

"I-I..."

He then pushed her, causing her to fall on the floor. "Be thankful that you're a fucking girl or else I would have broken your bones already."

He grabbed my hand, facing the crowd, "Everyone, listen! Whoever dares to touch Lee Felix, I'm telling you, I am definitely gonna make you regret that you even existed in this world." He announced, loud enough for everyone to hear.

After saying those words, he walked away in a fast pace, dragging me with him somewhere. After walking for about 5 minutes, I realized we arrived at the school backyard, he pushed my shoulders down to make me sit on the bench and crouch to the ground, grabbing my foot gently and removing my shoe.

"Hyung." 

No response.

"Hyung."

Still none.

"Changbin-hyung."

He looked up with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine, Hyung. There's nothing to worry about."

He lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. I expected this already. I guess it's normal."

"It's not." He gently rubbed my foot, "Does it hurt?"

"N-no." I lied.

"Stop lying and let me take care of you."

"I-I'm fine."

He sighed, "Felix, I swear this it the last time this is going to happen. If this happens again, tell me immediately. I don't want anyone hurting you."

I just nodded in response, not knowing how to react with his unexpected calming words.

_Seo Changbin, why are you acting like this?_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHANGBIN**

"I heard your boyfriend got picked on from your fangirls." Hyunjin said as he take a sip on his wine.

"Yeah, I heard that too. I even heard rumors that you pushed the girl away who was bothering him." Minho added as he pour some wine on his glass.

I chuckled, "Of course I'd do, I don't want anyone messing with what's mine."

They stared at me, then looked at each other, then back at me again.

I raised my brow, "What?"

"Okay, spill the tea." Hyunjin said.

"What tea?" I asked.

"What really is going on? With Lee Felix? Since when did you come to like him?" Minho asked.

"I always flirt with him right?"

"Uh-huh, just flirt. So why the fuck is he your boyfriend now?"

"He just is."

"Something smells fishy here. Felix doesn't even like you. In fact, he hates you. So how were you able to get him say yes?"

"Did you forget? I'm Seo Changbin."

"Nope, no no. Even if you're Seo Changbin, Felix is not the type of person who would easily fall for your traps."

I rolled my eyes, taking a sip from my wine, "I guess my charms are just irresistible." I then stood up, grabbing my car keys from the coffee table, "Anyway, I'm going ahead. I need to pick up my boyfriend from his job."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

It's just a normal day in the bar. I was doing my job normally and so far, I haven't met up with those troublesome customers yet. Sure I've already encountered those who are weirdly drunk but nothing weirder than that which could harm me.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Hey cutie."

"What drink do you prefer sir?" I asked politely, trying to keep the conversation professional.

"Would you recommend something delicious?"

"Well, maybe some gin cocktails?"

He licked his lips, leaning closer to my face, "Really? But I think that you'd probably taste better. How about I order you instead?"

I sighed, "Sir, I apologize but I'm not for sale."

"Oh come on. I'm rich, I can give you whatever you want. Tell me, how much would it cost me for you to be ruined by me?"

_Why does everyone thinks I want to be ruined or ruin them? That's disgusting._

"Sir, for the 2nd time, I'm not for sale and I am not interested."

He leaned closer, grabbing my chin and scanning my face, "Don't be picky, I'm sure you're just shy."

"Sir, please let go of me."

"No." He refused.

"He told you to let go of him so please do so."

We both turned our heads to whoever said that, meeting with the eyes of Jisung.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

"I'm a bartender who works here, sir. And from what I can see, you're being disrespectful."

He scoffed, "Is that how you should treat your customers?"

"No sir, is that how _you_ treat employees?"

"Look here kid, I don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure you're just a nobody who'd run away once you see how powerful I am that I can order someone to kill you already."

Jisung scoffed, pulling something out from his chest, showing a necklace with an emerald gem on it which I immediately recognized.

_That gem definitely belonged to the one of the famous families in this country, the Han Family. No wonder Seungmin said he was rich._

The man suddenly panicked, "T-that is...! H-how did you get that?!"

Jisung smirked, "Just because I work here doesn't mean I don't have the power to throw you off. Now, is it still safe for you to say that I'd run away from you?"

"B-bastard!" The man yelled before running away.

I turned to Jisung, "That necklace may be really handy at all times."

He chuckled, "It is, very. Hey wait, do you know about this necklace?"

"Of course I would. The Han Family is one of the known family in this country. I've seen that gem everywhere."

"Well, anyway, moving on from that topic. Felix, you can't just let people treat you like that."

"I'm not."

"I mean, you have to fight back."

"But he is a customer, and I can't lose my job."

He sighed, "If you keep on that attitude, you're gonna be in danger. I'm almost done saving up for the lost funds from the student council so I'm gonna leave this job soon. By the time I leave, I won't be able to be there to save you anymore."

"What happened here?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind.

I turned around, meeting with the eyes of none other than Seo Changbin.

"Care to explain? Looks like you were having some serious conversation there."

Jisung tilted his head, "Aren't you the one who flirted with Felix in the school cafeteria? That popular Seo Changbin?"

"Yes, but correction: I am his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! You never told me about having a boyfriend, Felix! I thought we were friends!"

I sighed, "Yeah, he became my boyfriend yesterday so I wasn't able to tell you."

"Oh I see~"

"So, what happened here?" Changbin asked.

"Well mister, your boyfriend was just picked on by a random creepy dude."

Changbin frowned, "Where's that asshole?"

"I took care of him, he ran for his life already."

Changbin looked at me with his eyes darkened. He walked closer to me, "Give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

I sighed, taking out my phone from my pocket and handing it to him. He took and typed something in it before returning it to me, "I just saved my number on your phone. Call me whenever these situations happen."

"Aw, that's sweet~" Jisung cooed.

"What? No, that's not necessary. I can handle myself." I said.

"Nope, you can't even defend yourself from that customer earlier." Jisung said making me shot a glare at him which he shrugged.

"You can't keep doing this, Felix." Changbin said.

"I agree, especially that I'll be leaving this job soon. You'll be left alone." Jisung added.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

Felix ran his way to the classroom to grab the earphones he left there. He met up with a tall black-haired boy who was sleeping on a desk in the corner. He seemed familiar to him.

He slowly made his way to his desk, grabbing the earphones until he dropped his phone, making a loud sound enough to wake the boy.

"I— I didn't mean to make some noise." Felix said.

"Hm? Oh it's you. Lee Felix."

Felix examined his face, "Oh you're Changbin's friend."

"Hwang Hyunjin."

"Why are you here? I don't remember having you as my classmate."

"Maybe that's because you're ignorant of your surroundings."

"Oh. Right."

"Felix? What's taking you so long—" Seungmin stopped as his eyes landed on Hyunjin. He sighed, crossing his arms and furrowing his brows. "Hwang Hyunjin. Why are you still here?"

"Sup, class president."

"Don't 'sup' me. You were supposed to leave the classroom 30 minutes ago. You're not allowed to stay here."

"I was having a peaceful nap."

"I don't care about your peaceful nap. You live at Block A. Go have your peaceful snap there."

Hyunjin chuckled, "Why are you always so grumpy?"

"I won't be if you just follow the rules. How hard is that for you huh?"

Hyunjin stood up from his seat, walking towards Seungmin and leaning closer to his face, "Maybe it is actually hard for me to follow the rules."

"That's it, you're going to detention!"

"You're not a teacher, you can't order me what to do."

Seungmin rolled his eyes. He faced Felix and gave him a smile, "Felix, you go ahead. I'll just handle this guy for a bit."

Felix nodded, "Sure."

Felix made his way outside the room, leaving the two alone. Seungmin crossed his arms as he eyed Hyunjin.

"Baby, don't stare at me for too long, or I won't be able to handle it."

Seungmin scoffed, "What a narcissistic guy." He muttered. He stepped forward, pointing his forefinger on Hyunjin, "Hwang Hyunjin, I swear to god this is the last time you'll—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as his foot was caught in one of the chairs, tripping on the older making the both of them fall on the floor.

Seungmin had his eyes shut as they fell, not liking on how he just got himself embarrassed in front of the guy he hated.

But what's worse is that as he opened his eyes, his face was too close to Hyunjin who had his eyes widened, until he realized their lips were connected.


	8. Chapter 8

**FELIX**

I woke up to a text I wasn't expecting to get.

 **Boyfie Binnie** ❤️  
Meet me up at the cafeteria later during break. Mirae and her guy will be there so I'll be needing you.

I sighed, "I almost forgot I am his boyfriend. Well, fake boyfriend."

"And why the fuck is his name written like this?"

 **Edit name from 'Boyfie Binnie** ❤️' **to 'Changbin-hyung'**

** Yes ** **| No**

I glanced towards Seungmin's bed and noticed he wasn't there. I went out of the bedroom and saw him studying at the table, completely focused. His brows were furrowed, his hands writing firmly on his notebook, his eyes looked furious, as he was some student cramming for an exam.

"Seungmo? What are you studying?" He flinched, hearing my voice making me furrow my brows in confusion. "You okay?"

"I... yeah, I-I'm fine." He said, not looking straight in my eyes, "Why are you up early?"

"I received a text from Changbin."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"To meet up with him at the cafeteria during break time. You wanna come with me?"

"So... he'd be with his friends, right?"

"Obviously. I mean, he's always with his friends."

"Nope! Definitely no!"

I tilted my head, not understanding why he looked so annoyed, "Aren't you close with Hwang Hyunjin?"

His face then heated, "Not that asshole!" He yelled loudly. He then covered his mouth and looked away, "S-sorry."

I chuckled, "I'm going to prepare now. And don't study too much, you looked so stressed right now. We don't even have any upcoming exams yet."

"R-right."

* * * * *

I was already done taking a shower and Seungmin was still on the desk, studying like crazy. I shrugged, going inside the bedroom and put on my school uniform. I went out and saw that Seungmin was already laying his forehead on his desk as if he already gave up.

I walked towards him, patting him on the shoulder, "Seungmo? You sure you're okay?"

He looked up, his eyes looked so tired. His face was red. I put my palm on his forehead and felt the heat, "Seungmo, you're sick!"

He coughed, "I-I'm fine."

Obviously, he is not fine.

"Why don't you take a rest today first, hm? Have you even slept?"

"N-no..."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing him and helping him stand up. I put his arm on my shoulder for suport and led him to his bed, tucking him under his sheets. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some medicine and water for him to take.

"Here, drink this and maybe you'll feel better."

"L-Lix," He coughed, "I have to go to school."

"No you can't. Unless you feel better, you're not going to class."

"But the class—"

"I think our class will do fine from just a day without our president okay? You have to trust me."

He nodded, taking the medicine and drinking it with the water.

"What even happened to you? Why were you suddenly studying madly? We don't even have exams yet."

"I study to release stress."

"And what exactly are you talking about?"

His face flustered, "N-nothing! You don't need to know!"

I sighed and nodded, "I'm going ahead. And don't you dare get out of this dorm unless you're feeling any better, you understand?"

He let out a soft chuckle, "Yes, Felix."

* * * * *

I was spacing out during class, tapping my pen on the table as I wait impatiently for the bell to ring. It was taking too long that I had to check the clock every single second. Then finally, the boring class was over. I slung my bag onto my shoulder when Jisung approached me.

"Hey Felix!"

"Jisung? Wow, you actually attended class today."

"Hey! I do attend classes!" He then leaned in to my ear, "Besides, I'm almost done saving up for the lost funds."

I chuckled, "Okay then."

"You have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah... well I'm meeting up with Changbin-hyung."

"Ooohh, where's Seungmin by the way?"

"He's sick?"

"Really? Class President is?"

I sighed, "He's been studying all night for I don't know what reason."

"He can be pretty weird sometimes..."

"Definitely. Anyway, I'm going ahead. I don't want to make Changbin-hyung wait."

"Awww, what a thoughtful boyfriend~ okay then, see you!"

I nodded in return and made my way to the cafeteria where I saw Changbin and his friends on their usual table. I sighed before walking towards them, facing Changbin.

He smiled at me, suddenly pulling me and making me sit on his lap with his arm around my waist to prevent me from going away.

"Hey babe~"

"Hyung, let me go."

"No."

"This is embarrassing!"

He rested his chin on my shoulder, leaning in to my ear, "Just go with the flow, Mirae is watching."

I gulped, looking at him and followed where his eyes were looking at. And there I saw her again, she was with the same guy and was looking at us as if she was betrayed or what.

I sighed, shutting my eyes for a moment.

_Changbin wants jealousy. I need money._

_Let's do this._

I opened my eyes, shifting my body towards Changbin and wrapping my hands around his neck. I rested my forehead on his making him smirk.

"Ooh~ You're doing good~" He whispered.

I gave him a smile, "Don't you even dare think that I'm doing this because I want to. I'm just doing my job properly."

He chuckled, "Of course baby boy."

"Baby what—"

He cut me off as he suddenly kissed my forehead making my eyes widened, "What did you just do?"

"I'm just being sweet with my boyfriend. Is that bad?"

I forced a smile on my lips, "Of course not~" I then leaned in to his face and kissed his cheek.

"You're really good at this, I'm impressed."

"Man, can you flirt somewhere else?" Minho suddenly complained.

Changbin chuckled, "Don't blame us just because you're a single-ass man."

Minho rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Hyunjin looked around before facing me, "Where's your friend?"

"Who?"

"Class President? Kim Seungmin?"

"Oh, he's staying at the dorm for the day."

"Why?"

"He's sick."

"How did that happen?"

"Apparently he hasn't slept all night because of studying. He told me he was studying to release stress and I don't even know what he was talking about."

Hyunjin let out a small chuckle, "Oh. I see."

I gave him a confused look and was about to question him when Changbin suddenly tapped on my shoulder.

"Felix, look."

I turned to him and his eyes were still on the same person but his eyes were furious. I glanced at her direction and saw how she and the guy were flirting. The guy would whisper such sweet stuffs to the girl's ear making her giggle and left soft kisses on her cheeks.

I turned to him again, "They're literally backfiring."

"Yes, and we have to attack once more."

"You know we can't do the same thing they're doing right? You'll obviously look stupid."

He chuckled, "Of course I know that."

I glanced to look at them again, "What do you have in mind then?"

He smirked, "There's only one thing left to do..."

I tilted my head in confusion when he suddenly leaned in, grabbing my chin and crashing his lips on mine then travelling his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him.

_What the actual fuck._


	9. Chapter 9

**FELIX**

I could hear the crowd gasping as I felt his lips on mine. I can hear the whispers, the whines, the giggles. I can feel everyone's eyes were on us.

He moved his lips, wrapping his one arm around my waist and tilting his head to get a better angle on my lips.

I had my eyes completely widened, not knowing how to react when his other hand suddenly travelled to the back of my neck and squeezed it, making me snap from my thoughts and immediately kissing him back.

The whispers were getting louder as we were practically making out already. He pulled away, licking his lips as he gave me a smirk.

"Not bad."

I wanted to smack him in the face but we're in the act right now so instead, I leaned closer to him and letting our foreheads touch.

"I'm going to kill you later." I told him with a fake smile on my lips.

Soon, the crowd went clapping and cheering around us. I was rather surprised at their reaction. I looked around and saw how amused they were at our intimate actions. Although you can see other girls whining with their eyebrows frowned in jealousy, not liking what they just saw.

I quickly turned my head to the girl's direction and boy her eyes were widened in shock. I glanced at Changbin and his eyes were on her with a smirk on his lips, a smirk of satisfaction.

"I fucking hate lovers." Minho commented.

"Hooking up with more than one is way more fun that that." Hyunjin added.

Changbin scoffed, "Y'all are such bitter people. But like, sorry not sorry."

I sighed, standing up from Changbin's lap and dragging him away from the cafeteria, and making my way to the backyard.

I furiously stomped all the way there. I stopped when we arrived, facing him with my brows furrowed and my arms crossed.

"You are so fucking dead."

He chuckled, "What? We're supposed to pretend as lovers right? Besides, it seemed like you liked it."

"No I did not! I was just going with the flow! But fuck you! You just took my lips' virginity!"

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yes, you dimwit!"

"Hm, not bad."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You're actually a good kisser for your first time. And..." He leaned closer, "...your lips taste hella good."

I rolled my eyes, pushing him away, "You're disgusting."

"Look, I'm sorry if that was unexpected but we talked about this right? Cuddling and kissing are obviously normal for couples so what are you mad about?"

"I..." I bit my lips, not knowing what to say.

Well, he is indeed right. I agreed to this, why am I mad?

He sighed, "Do you really know what a relationship is supposed to be, Lee Felix? 'Cause if you're not willing to do these simple things, I'm not gonna force you. We can end this already, right here, right now."

_I can't refuse to his offer. I desperately need money right now and my bartender job won't give me enough._

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"What?"

"For being a brat. I should've known all of these couple things before I accepted the deal."

He sighed, "I don't want to pressure you if you're not willing to do this job. You can leave if you want, Felix."

_No, I can't leave._

"No."

"What?"

"I won't leave."

"But—"

"Why don't we make a contract then? With all the rules and shits."

"Felix—" He stopped, "Huh, that's an intellectual idea."

"So...?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Let's make the contract later, after school. Are you free?"

"Anytime for you, baby."

"That is very cringey, Hyung."

"Perhaps, but I like it. You're such a baby anyway."

I felt my face heated hearing his words making me look away to hide my embarrassment, "S-so, where do we meet up?"

"How about at the cafe?"

"There are literally a lot of cafes near the school."

"Starbucks?"

"I'll see you then."

* * * * *

"Felix! You going already? Let's head to the bar together!" Jisung said as the final bell rang.

"Oh shit."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot I have a shift today!"

"Seriously?"

"And I even planned on meeting with Changbin-hyung— I'm such an idiot!"

Jisung chuckled, "Never even thought that you're a forgetful person."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone from my pocket to text him.

 **Felix**  
Hyung, I'm sorry I can't meet up with you later. I forgot I have a shift today at the bar. Maybe next time?

 **Changbin**  
We don't have to wait for next time. Until when is your shift?

 **Felix**  
Um... 8:30 pm

 **Changbin**  
Got it. I'll pick you up at exactly 8:30 pm and we'll talk about the contract from there.

 **Felix**  
What? Don't you have any other plans?

 **Changbin**  
I told you, anytime for you baby ;)

 **Felix**  
Whatever. Thanks tho, I'll meet you up later then.

 **Changbin**  
Sure baby ;)  
 _seen_

"Okay, let's go." I told Jisung as I put back my phone in my pocket.

* * * * *

_5 more minutes before my shift ends..._

I groaned, not being able to bear with the boredom. There weren't that much customers today so time really went by slowly. I started to clean up the area as I wait for the remaining minutes to pass by.

"Hey baby, mind getting me the best drink you have right there?"

_Finally a customer._

I fixed myself before turning around with a smile on my face, "Sure sir, what would you want—" I furrowed my brows, "Changbin-hyung?"

He winked at me, "Hey baby."

I glanced at the time and saw that it was exactly 8:30 already. I smiled, looking back at him, "Wow, you're exactly on time."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to make my baby wait, would I?"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'll just pack up." I went to the locker room and immediately changed back into my school uniform. I packed my things before going back to him. "Okay, let's go."

He nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me outside to his car.

"Um, can't we just walk?"

"Nuh-uh. Bear with it baby, you're Seo Changbin's boyfriend now."

" _Fake_ boyfriend."

"Still your boyfriend."

We got into his car and he started the engine. It wasn't a long drive to get to Starbucks since it was only a few blocks away. We head in to the cafe and ordered our drinks before seating on a table.

I grabbed a paper and a pen from my bag, putting it on the table. "So, we're going to need some rules for this fake relationship to work." I said as I take a sip on my caramel macchiato.

"Okay then, let me start. Kissing should be allowed, and I mean kissing on the lips."

I nodded, "Mhm." I said as I started taking notes.

"Oh and making out too."

I let out a sigh, "Sure."

"Cuddling as well."

"Mhm."

"You also have to come to the parties I attend to. I attend to a lot of parties, you know."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes. Besides, Mirae is always attending parties too."

"Fine." I said as I take note of it.

"Hm... how about we also go on dates at least once in two weeks? So we can also get to know each other."

"Sure."

"Oh and from now on, I'll be picking you up from your dorm every single day."

"What?"

"Yes, now write that down." I rolled my eyes, obeying what he said. "I'll also be picking you up everyday from your work or school. I'll be the one to take you home."

"That's not necessary."

"Yes, it is."

"Whatever."

"You also have to attend my basketball games. You have to cheer me on like a proud boyfriend, kay? Mirae's guy is also at the basketball team so she's probably gonna watch as well."

"That would be a waste of time but okay."

"And I'll pay you every Friday."

"Mhm."

"Okay, I think that's all for me. What's yours?"

"Well," I started, cracking my neck and fingers, "First of all, we can make out, but that's all."

He smirked, "What else are you thinking of?"

I rolled my eyes, "To be frank, no sex."

He chuckled, "That was sooo straightforward."

I rolled my eyes, "Also, I can't skip class just for you."

"Sure."

"Seungmin already knows about our fake relationship, but I want to keep this as a secret from your friends."

"Not a problem."

"And most of all..." I muttered, staring straight into his eyes,

"No falling in love with each other." ****


	10. Chapter 10

**FELIX**

He laughed, hearing my last statement.

"What? I'm serious!"

"Oh I'm sorry." He said, covering his mouth to compose himself, "That was just so clichè."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm being serious here, Changbin-hyung. Can't you at least cooperate?"

"Hm... no falling in love? But baby, I think I might fail in that." He said, leaning closer to my face. His lips then curved into a smirk, "Of course I'm kidding. After all, Mirae's the reason why were doing this."

"Exactly. Besides, I'm confident enough I won't fall for someone like you."

"Really? I doubt it."

I gave him a sarcastic smile, "Stop dreaming, Seo Changbin. I would never fall in love with you."

"Okay then. But, what if it does happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if one of us actually falls in love?"

"Simple, we stop this fake relationship and act as strangers."

"Okay, what if you fall in love with me, would you even be confident enough to tell me that?"

"Obviously."

He chuckled, "Lee Felix, I don't think you haven't been in love yet."

I raised my brow at him, "What makes you say that?"

"When you fall in love with someone, it's not that easy to tell them how you feel."

"Really? Well, never heard of it. Besides, I think we wouldn't have to worry about anything, I won't fall in love with you, never!"

"And what if it happens?"

"Seriously Hyung, I can't even picture that happening." He raised his brow at me, "But well if that happens... then let's just go with the flow, I guess? But anyway, if someone of us do fall in love, we will have to stop this fake relationship, deal?"

"Deal."

"So, anything more to add before we finalize the contract?"

He slouched back on his seat, "Hm..." He muttered, then leaning closer again, motioning his forefinger on mine, "Felix, lean closer for a while."

I tilted my head in confusion but leaned anyway making our faces only a few inches away from each other. We stayed like that for a while, none of us talking making me raise my brow at him when he suddenly closed the gap between us, capturing my lips into a soft, smooth, and slow kiss.

I froze at my place, not even able to move my lips or move away from him until he pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"Now that's a practice."

I slumped back on my seat, jaw dropped, eyes still widened. I let out a scoff, "What the fuck did you just do?"

He took a sip from his drink, "Now, now, now, Lee Felix, we talked about this right?"

"Yeah but I thought we're only supposed to do that when we're in front of Mirae!"

"Well most of the time, yes. But hey, we can still do it when we need to right? To show that you're mine. Besides, your lips taste good." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, "Hyung, first of all, I'm not yours so you don't need to show that in public."

"Well, people have been eyeing you since earlier, if you haven't noticed."

I furrowed my brows then looked around and noticed that some guys and girls have been glancing to my direction, "Oh."

"I don't share, baby. What's mine is mine. We may be fake boyfriends at this situation, but that doesn't mean I'm allowing anyone to check you out."

I shrugged, "I'll take that as a compliment, I guess?"

"Sure baby."

"Also, can you stop with the pet name please?"

"Oh, yeah. Thank you for reminding me. I would like to add in the contract that we're allowed to call each other with pet names."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"No, I am not. We're a couple, it's normal for couples to call each other with pet names."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. Anything else?"

"That's all for me."

"Okay then, give me a minute. I'll just arrange the contract."

I took out another paper and started rewriting the rules. It took a few minutes before finishing it and handing it to him.

"Okay, done! Here—wait..." I paused making him raised his brow at him, "How long is this gonna last?"

"As soon as I get her back."

"And... what if it doesn't happen..?

"Hm... how about in 3 months? And if nothing happens by that range of time then we'll stop."

I nodded and proceeded writing it down.

"Okay, here."

**FAKE RELATIONSHIP CONTRACT**

**This contract states that Lee Felix would be pretending as the boyfriend of Seo Changbin. Changbin will be paying Felix in exchange of him, pretending to make his ex jealous and eventually get her back.**

**The contract is valid for 3 months, if the latter fails to achieve the mission within the time limit, the contract would be cancelled.**

** RULES: **

Changbin will be picking Felix up everyday from his dorm to his school; he will also be the one to send him home from school or from work.

Kissing is allowed

Making out is allowed

Cuddling is allowed

Attending parties with the boyfriend is a must

Attending basketball games and supporting your boyfriend is a must

No skipping classes for dates

No sex

Calling each other pet names are allowed

**—NO FALLING IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER—**

"I like how you emphasized the last one." He commented with a chuckle.

I shrugged, "Just reminding you."

"Okay freckly."

"What the fuck is freckly?"

"You're a freckled boy, therefore you're freckly."

"That's a really weird name."

"I like it tho. Anyway, let's get you home. It's getting late."

I nodded and we both went back to his car. He started the engine and drove his way back to Block C, where my dorm was located. He followed me until I reached the doorstep of my dorm.

"So, um... good night?"

I chuckled, "Good night, Changbin-hyung."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, don't you dare go to school without me, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

He gave me a smile before turning his back on me and was about to walk away when he suddenly stopped, turning back at me, making me furrow my brows in confusion.

"What's wrong, hyung?"

He stepped forward, going closer to me until our body and faces were so close. I suddenly felt his lips pressed on my forehead. His lips curved into a smile as he look back at me, "Now that's a start to becoming my boyfriend, Lee Felix."

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "Whatever, hyung."

He gave me a final smile, "Good night, Felix." And with that, he turned his back on me and walked away.

I then turned to my door only to be surprised as I saw Seungmin peeking from the inside.

"Seungmin, what the fuck?!"

"I saw that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't even think about it." I said as I enter the dorm.

"He kissed you on the forehead! The way you bid goodbye's to each other literally seemed like you were dating for real! Are you sure the two of you are just in a fake relationship?" Seungmin teased.

"Yes, it's just a fake relationship, Seungmin. Don't get ahead of your thoughts."

"But he literally kissed your forehead?"

"That's just part of us, pretending."

"Really now?"

"Really. Anyway, are you feeling better now?"

"Mhm, I can definitely come back to school tomorrow."

"Great! Now I'm going to sleep because I really had a long day. Good night, Seungmo~"

"Good night~"

I entered the bedroom and lay on my bed. I shifted my position to the left, where the window was located. I stared at the sky and the way he kissed me earlier came flashing on my mind. There was a smile curving on my lips for I don't know reason why.

_Maybe I just really had a long day._


	11. Chapter 11

**FELIX**

I groaned, not wanting to get up from bed as I hear Seungmin's voice telling me to get up.

"Lee Yongbok! Get the fuck up!"

My eyebrows twitched, hearing that name. I opened my eyes, glaring immediately at Seungmin.

"Finally! For your information, Lee Yongbok-ssi, your boyfriend is already waiting outside."

I immediately stood up from my bed, "What?! It's still early—" I stopped as I glanced at the clock and realized I overslept. "—oh."

"Now go prepare yourself because I am going to leave."

He turned his back when I suddenly called him out, "Seungmin, wait!"

He stopped, turning back at me, "Hm?"

"Why don't you just come with me?"

"What?"

"I mean... with Changbin-hyung and me?"

"Nuh-uh, I am not going to third wheel between the two of you."

"Come on! You know we're not even real!"

"Yeah sure, I still don't want to." He then grinned at me, "Why? Are you nervous~?"

"What? No!"

"Okay then, I'm going ahead!"

"Seungmin—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as he already made his way out of the dorm leaving me to sigh.

I appraoched the door, opening it slowly and peeking through it only to see Changbin leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

He then noticed me. He waved his hand with a smile. I sighed and gestured him to come inside.

"You wait here, I'm going to take a bath first."

He nodded and took a seat on the couch while I head my way to the bathroom and take a shower. Once I was done, I wrapped myself in my bathrobe and went out of the bathroom. As soon as Changbin noticed me, his eyes widened, eyeing me from head to toe.

He then looked away immediately, "S-sorry..."

That's when I realized I was only in my bathrobe making my face flustered. I rushed my way inside the bedroom and changed into my school uniform.

I packed my books inside my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I went out to the living room and headed towards the mirror, fixing my hair slightly while Changbin watch me.

As soon as I finished, I faced him, "Done! Let's go."

We headed to his car. He opened the passenger's seat door for me before going into the driver's seat. He started the engine and glanced at me, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers, "Ready for today?"

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "You're being cheesy, hyung." I said as I let go of his hand but he grabbed it again, this time, holding it firmly.

"You are my boyfriend, after all."

"Whatever."

He gave me a smirk before letting go of my hand and moving the gear lever to 'drive' and heading our way to the campus.

It wasn't a long ride as the campus was just near the dorms. As we arrived, he opened the door, once again for me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as we walk through the hallway.

Of course, people were looking at us. Changbin and I have showed affection to the public before but this time it was different. This time, it's like we're publicly announcing our relationship. Well, fake relationship.

Changbin walked like a proud guy he is as he lead me to my classroom for my first class. As soon as we arrived in front of my room, he turned me to face him and let our foreheads touch, "I'll see you later at the cafeteria."

I nodded and he gave me a kiss on the forehead before letting go of his grip on mine and giving me a wink before walking away to his class.

I was about to enter the room when I felt someone pull me on the shoulder. I looked up only to meet with the eyes of Hyunjin.

"You need anything?" I asked.

"Is class president here already?"

I glanced inside the room and saw Seungmin sitting on his desk with his glasses on as he read a book. I pointed him, "He's there."

He smirked, patting me on the shoulder, "Thanks mate." He said before going inside. 

I followed inside after and was about to sit next to Seungmin when Hyunjin put his back on the table, claiming it for his own.

Seungmin looked up to him, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Leave. That's Felix's seat." He said sternly.

Hyunjin glanced at me and smirked before looking back at Seungmin, "Well, I got here first so it's mine."

"Stop being a brat and sit somewhere else." Seungmin spatted.

Hyunjin chuckled, putting both of his hands on Seungmin's table and leaning closer, "No. This is my seat from now on."

Seungmin eventually had it. He stacked his books and stood from his desk, grabbing his bag to move to another seat until I stopped him.

"Seungmin, it's fine. I'll go sit somewhere else." I told him.

He sighed, slumping back into his seat and tapping his fingers on the table in annoyance.

I chuckled and went to find another seat. For the whole class, I couldn't even focus clearly on the lesson as my eyes were too focused on Seungmin and Hyunjin. Hyunjin was obviously annoying Seungmin, calling him from time to time and Seungmin isn't having any of it. 

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"Can I borrow an eraser?"

Seungmin rolled his eyes, grabbing an eraser from his pencil case and handing it to his seat mate without bothering to look at him.

"Do you have an extra ballpen?"

Seungmin took a deep breath trying to compose himself. He firmly reached for a ballpen from his pencil case and put in harshly on Hyunjin's table.

"Do you have notes on—"

"For fucks's sake, Hwang Hyunjin!" Seungmin whisper-yelled, completely done by the latter's annoying neverending actions. "Do you even consider yourself a student?! You're a rich ass kid right?! Don't you have your own eraser or ballpen?! Stop bothering me, I'm trying to focus here!"

Luckily, no one heard him and it was only Hyunjin who was listening to his rant. The latter chuckled, "Relax, I'm just borrowing things. It's not like I'm not gonna return them."

"Well then go borrow from someone else!" 

Seungmin brought his attention back to their professor, trying to focus as much as possible and ignore his annoying seat mate. Few minutes later, he felt him move closer to him, whispering, "It's funny on how you act like nothing happened."

Seungmin shut his eyes, taking a deep breath to control himself. He opened his eyes and faced Hyunjin with a forced smile, "What happened the other day was a mere accident, Hwang Hyunjin. It's better if we forget about it."

The latter smirked, "Looks like I'm gonna have a hard time trying to forget about it."

"What?"

"Your lips are just too soft to forget."

The younger rolled his eyes, focusing back on the lecture. He wanted the class to end so bad, he wanted to get away from the guy beside him. There were only 9 minutes left but time went by slowly. 

He kept on tapping his fingers impatiently as he watch the clock move slowly, wanting to get out of the class immediately. Eventually, the class ended and he immediately stood up from his seat, packing his stuff inside his bag and walking pass Hyunjin to go to Felix.

"Let's go Felix. Now." 

Felix nodded and they immediately went out of the room. He can feel Hyunjin's eyes on him as they walk out but he did not bother to look back.

They made their way to the cafeteria and met with Changbin, who was already waiting by the entrance. They went towards him and Changbin immediately wrapped his arm around Felix's waist. Seungmin rolled his eyes, not wanting to be a third wheel.

"I can't believe I'm third-wheeling right now."

"Felix, why don't you eat with us from now on? With Seungmin and your other friend? The squirrel one?"

"Um..." Felix turned to Seungmin and the latter sighed.

"You can eat with them, Lixie. But I'm not going with you. It's better to eat alone that be at the same table with that douchebag."

"Whoever are you talking about?" Changbin asked.

"Yeah, who's the douchebag?" A voice said from Seungmin's behind as he felt an arm on his shoulder.

He looked back only to see Hyunjin. He immediately backed away, and rolled his eyes at him, "You, Hwang Hyunjin. You're such a fucking douchebag!"

Felix sighed, facing Changbin, "Hyung, I don't think I'll be able to sit with you. I don't want to leave Seungmin alone."

"Is the squirrel not around?"

"I don't think he's coming to school today. I heard it's his last day at the bar so he's probably working for the whole day."

Seungmin then noticed Felix's difficulty at the current situation. He knew Felix needs this, he knew the struggle his best friend is facing right now and the last he wants is to be a burden to him.

He sighed, "It's fine, Felix. Let's just sit with them."

Felix's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

"I'm doing this for Felix, dickhead."

They headed to Changbin's table and met up with Minho there. Felix sat next to Changbin. Seungmin noticed an empty seat beside Minho and decided to go there but was pulled by Hyunjin and eventually was seated next to the guy he hated.

"Wow, so I'm the only single person here now?" Minho said as he eyes the four.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Hyunjin is not my boyfriend, he never will be."

"Oh yeah, Felix. I'll be having a game on Saturday. You're gonna come right?" Changbin told Felix.

"Of course, I need to support you right?"

"Mhm."

"Seungmin, you wanna come with me?" Felix asked.

"You should, I'll be playing as well." Hyunjin said.

"I was gonna come but then you said you're one of the players so I guess I change my mind." Seungmin said.

"YAH!"

The other three just chuckled, liking the love-hate relationship they're seeing right in front of them. While the two were arguing, Changbin wrapped his arm around Felix, pulling him closer.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked.

"Shh, they're watching." ****


	12. Chapter 12

**FELIX**

_1 more hour..._

"Felix."

"I'm working! I'm working—! Oh— Ma'am."

She chuckled, "You can go home now. Just from the look of your face, I can already sense that you really had a long day."

"But... who will take my shift?"

"I'll handle it from here, you deserve a rest. After all, you've been doing well in your new job so far."

My face lit up and my lips curved into a smile, "Thank you, Ma'am!"

I rushed my way to the locker room and changed back into my school uniform. I packed my things and headed outside the bar. I grabbed my phone from my pocket to text Changbin and tell him he wouldn't need to fetch me anymore since I was dismissed early.

"Lix."

But it seems like I didn't have to do that anymore.

"Hyung? Why are you here?"

"To pick you up, obviously."

"But it's still 7:30?"

"Exactly."

I furrowed my brows in confusion until I was able to connect the dots.

"Hyung!"

He chuckled, "What? You deserve a rest. Besides, today is your first payday from me. You deserve at least some time to have fun for the day, don't you think?"

I sighed, "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Well, I want to." He replied stubbornly.

"I'm not even gonna use the money you'll be giving me for the day. I'll just save it for personal reasons."

"Did I even mention something about spending _that_ money?"

"What?"

He chuckled, "Look, I'll treat you today, that's your last mission for the day in order to receive your money."

"But—"

"Nope, no buts. Besides, it's also a practice. So in our future _fake_ dates, you'll know how to act, right?"

I sighed, "Fine."

The rest of the day went well. Changbin took me to a park which had a lot of dogs around. I'm an animal lover, so I really enjoyed the date. We had some ice cream as we stroll around. It didn't even feel like a date with my 'boyfriend,' it felt like a simple date with a friend.

Changbin took me home, it was a peaceful drive throughout our way to the dorm. As soon as we arrived at my doorstep, I faced him and he gave me a smile.

"Okay, now here's your salary for the week." Changbin said as he hand me an envelope.

I accepted him and gave him a smile, "Thank you for today."

"It's nothing, you really did a good job as my fake boyfriend." He said, ruffling my hair. "Good night, Lixie."

He then leaned in to kiss my forehead and turned his back, walking further away from me.

"Good night, Hyung."

* * * * *

"Come on, Seungmin! You have to come!" I whined as I clutch and shake my hand on his shirt.

"Nuh-uh. I'm going to study."

"Please! You have to come! I need you there!"

"What do I get in return?"

"I'll buy you the latest Day6 album."

He then stood up from his chair, "Deal."

_Oh this fanboy..._

The basketball game of Changbin will happen today and I promised him I would be there, especially it's a good opportunity to make Mirae jealous. But I didn't want to go alone. I wanted at least someone to accompany me.

I packed my things in my bag while I wait for Seungmin to finish preparing. I hear him whine, indicating that he has regret his decision on coming with me but he doesn't really have a choice anyway.

As soon as he finished, I gave him a smile and grabbed his hand and ran for the door.

"Wait,you have a boyfriend right? Isn't he supposed to pick you up always?" He asked.

"Well, he told me today that he won't be able to pick me up since they had to practice before the actual game."

"I can't believe you're actually serious about this 'job' you have."

"Well, you know how much I desperately need money."

"Mhm, just didn't expect you would have to pretend as someone's boyfriend to earn money."

"Hm, yeah. But come to think of it, it's quite simple, actually. All I have to do is pretend that I'm in love with him and be lovey-dovey with him."

"You don't mind the kisses?"

"At first I didn't like it, but I guess I just consider it as a greeting? I don't know, maybe I'll consider kisses special once I'm actually doing it with the person I truly love."

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"What if you fall in love with him someday?"

"Pfft, that's not gonna happen, Seungmin."

"You'll never know."

"Well, if it does happen, then so be it. You know how I've never been in love, the world was giving me too much choices but none of them was meant for me."

"What if the first person is Changbin-hyung?"

"Aish, you're assuming too much, Seungmo~ besides, if that really happens, we'll have to end our fake relationship and return to being strangers. That's for the best, anyway."

Seungmin nodded and remained silent as we walk our way to the campus. We went inside the court and a lot of people were already sitting at the benches which I didn't expect.

"Is it always this crowded whenever there's a game?" I asked.

Seungmin sighed, "This is why I didn't wanna come."

I was planning to take a sit on the front but it was already crowded with a bunch of cheerleaders. We didn't have a choice but to sit somewhere in the middle.

"How are you even gonna make his ex jealous with this? I doubt that Changbin is even gonna see you here. Besides there are a lot of people, he'll barely hear you!"

I smirked, "Seungmo, do you really think i came unprepared?"

"What?"

"Oh, and did you forgot I'm a dancer?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion until he gets it, making his eyes widen and jaw dropping.

"Lix, you're not planning to embarrass yourself, are you?"

I raised my brows at him, giving him a smirk, "Anything for money."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

We were currently at the waiting room, waiting for the signal to come out to the court. I kept staring on my phone, waiting for a text from him. I started to get worried.

_What if he doesn't come?_

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

I looked up, my eyebrows twitching as my eyes landed on an asshole.

"Beom Hajoon."

He smirked, "What's the long face for? You have no one to cheer you on later?"

I clenched my fist, trying to contain my anger. I scoffed at him, "My boyfriend is coming to cheer me on."

"Ew, gay."

"You're the disgusting one. Hating on homosexuality? That's bullshit."

"Whatever. At least I have Mirae to cheer me on."

"So? What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh, nothing. Just saying that your ex came for me, not for you."

I was about to throw him a punch when I suddenly felt someone's hand tap on my shoulder. I looked behind, it was Minho.

"Hajoon-ah, you wouldn't want to get kicked out of the basketball team now, would you?" He threatened.

Hajoon clenched his fist, eyeing me with a death glare. He looked back at Minho, "No, sunbaenim."

"Good, now go before I kick your ass off here." I laughed as I saw the fear in Hajoon's eyes. He went away, giving me another glare.

"Thanks, Hyung."

"No problem."

Minho is the leader of the Dance club and one of the members there is actually the captain of the Basketball team which makes them have a good relationship. Minho has the ability to kick anyone out of the team just by telling the captain to do so.

"Changbinnie-hyung!"

"What do you want, you dramatic llama?"

"Is Felix gonna come? If he is, did he bring Seungmin with him?"

"I wouldn't know that!" I told him and he only groaned, being the dramatic person he is.

"Okay, team! The game is starting in 5 minutes! Gather up!"

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"Oh? Seungmin-ah! Lixeu-ya!"

Seungmin and I both turned our heads to the right as we heard a familiar voice, it was Jisung. "Jisung? Why are you here?" I asked.

He waved his hands at us, getting closer, "I'm with the student council members today, they said they wanna watch too."

We moved our heads and spotted the president, vice president, and the secretary with him.

"Let's go, my sons!" Woojin yelled.

"Oh? Aren't you Jisung's friends?" Chan asked as they sat beside us.

"Hello, Chan-sunbaenim."

"G'day Felix, my mate!"

"Hello! I'm Yang Jeongin, the student council's secretary!"

_Oh he's so cute._

"Annyeong, Seungmin-ah, Lixeu-ya!" Woojin greeted.

"Hello, Woojin-hyung." Seungmin and I replied.

"Is the game starting yet?" Jisung asked.

"In a minute now."

"Hm..." Seungmin muttered making me turn my head to him, "So the 7 legacies of Korea are here, huh."

"What?"

"The 7 Royal families, I mean."

I looked around until I came to my senses, "Now that you've mentioned it, they really are here."

Seungmin chuckled, "Wow, you're actually aware."

"Of course, want me to enumerate them one by one?"

"Be my guest."

I cleared my throat, "Kim Woojin, eldest son of the Kim family, the family who owns a lot of prestigious hospitals in the country. Bang Chan, heir of the Bang family, who owns one of the most successful entertainment companies in the country. Lee Minho, from the Lee family, who owns the most successful business companies in the country. Hwang Hyunjin, son of the Hwang family together with her sister, whose family has the most successful fashion business here. Han Jisung, heir of the Han family which specializes in technology. Yang Jeongin, the one and only hotel heir to their prestigious hotel business. Last but not the least, Seo Changbin. The Seo family, probably one of the most influential families in the country who owns a lot of different types of business."

"Ooh~ so you knew what you have gotten into."

"Of course, I wouldn't date someone without having a background check on them."

"Don't you think it would be so nice to be one of the heir or sons of the 7 royal families?"

I rolled my eyes, "We wouldn't know that Seungmin. Just because our surnames belong to the 7 royal families doesn't mean we're one of them, right?" I said, raising my brow at him.

He chuckled, "Of course I know that. Just... fantasizing, I guess."

"What are you two talking about?" Jisung asked.

I gave him a smile, "Nothing."

"Ooh! Ooh! The game is about to start!" Jeongin exclaimed.

The crowd went louder as the players began entering the court. Today would be a battle between our school varsity team and another school's varsity team. I then spotted the guy who's always with Mirae, and saw him looking somewhat in our direction. I glanced to my left and realized Mirae was in the same row as us, just 5 people away.

I could see them waving happily at each other. I spotted Changbin who was glaring at them, eyes full of jealousy. I was trying to get his attention but I his eyes were too focused on the two.

"You have a thing for Beom Hajoon?" Seungmin suddenly asked.

"What?"

"That guy." He said, pointing at the guy whom Changbin was looking at.

"His name is Hajoon?"

"Mhm, he's a new student for the semester."

"How do you know all these students?"

"It's natural for a class president to know his batch mates, I guess?"

"So he's our batch mate?"

"Mhm."

_Does that make Mirae our batch mate too?_

"Oh, look! The game's about to start!"

I wasn't able to spot Changbin in the first set. Instead, it was Hajoon and Minho. The two must've separated to avoid any aggressiveness during the game.

Our team was winning, Minho and Hajoon were the one bringing the team for the first quarter. The crowd was cheering loudly and Hajoon was enjoying it, his aggressiveness can be seen through his facial expressions. Mirae was giving him a lot of cheer, as if she was a very supportive boyfriend.

_Oh I could only imagine Changbin-hyung's state right now..._

The first quarter ended and our team has won it. There was a short break before the second quarter started. This time, Changbin was there, together with Hyunjin.

"Eek." Seungmin muttered.

I glanced at him and saw him making a disgusted face as he eye one of the players in the court.

"Who are you looking at?"

"That disgusting asshole."

I followed his eyes and spotted Hyunjin. I smirked, "Oh Seungminnie~"

"Stop, Lix. It's not funny."

"Yeah sure~"

I turned my head to Changbin. His eyes were full of anger. He looked annoyed, as if he was unmotivated for the game.

The game started and t wasn't going too well. Changbin was out of focus, he kept on glancing on Mirae's direction. He was not paying attention to the game. Our opponent was already ahead of us by 13 points and there were only a few seconds left. The crowd was also getting more silent as we lose points.

The whistle blew.

And so we lost for the second set.

Changbin is definitely not okay, he's being paranoid. And it's making him play bad on the game, I can't let that happen or else things will get worse. Especially if he gets mocked by that Hajoon guy...

The third set started. Minho and Hajoon were able to carry the team again and we were able t win for the third quarter, although the scores of each team were just close with each other and the other team was still ahead by 2 points. Now we're only left with the fourth quarter.

Soon, the fourth quarter started and it was time for Changbin and Hyunjin to play again. But Changbin wasn't feeling any better, he needed some motivation.

_It's time for me to step up my game. Changbin-hyung... fighting!_

"Felix? What are you doing— oh god..."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

_Fuck it._

The whistle blew.

I let go of the ball, throwing it harshly on the floor as I head to the benches and drink a bottle of water.

"Hyung!" Hyunjin called out, "What's wrong with you? You're not playing very well!"

I ignored him and grabbed a towel, wiping my sweat as I sit on the bench.

"Well, well, well. Look at this, Seo Changbin, the campus heartthrob, not playing very well at the game? What seems to be the problem hm?"

I clenched my fist in anger, trying to control myself. I didn't want to start a fight now, not here. I wouldn't want to make a scene.

Luckily, Minho was there to settle things off and threatened Hajoon was again leaving him with no choice but to run away.

Minho sat beside me, "You okay?"

"Definitely not."

"Just focus on the game, okay? Don't think about other things."

I sighed, "Okay."

_Lee Felix, where are you when I need you the most? I thought you promised me you'll watch the game today?_

The game continued and soon, the third quarter ended. It was time for the fourth quarter to start, which means it was time for me to play again. I tried to compose myself as I get to the court, but I couldn't get myself to focus properly.

"Hyung!"

Hyunjin passed me the ball, I dribbled it and ran my way to the ring but I tripped, causing the ball to fall to the opponent's hands.

I clenched my fist,, shaking my head as I try to regain my strength.

"SEO FUCKING CHANGBIN!"

The crowd went silent and I could only hear this one familiar voice.

I glanced to the direction of that one voice. There he was, holding a big banner with a picture of me. He was holding it proudly as if he was the proudest boyfriend in the world. His smile was satisfying. He had this head band on his head which had a 'Seo Changbin' written on it.

He caught the attention of everyone inside the court. Even the players had to stop because of him, even though time was running.

He started to do this funny fortnite dances as he held on to his banner. "GO BINNIE! GO BINNIE! GO BOYFIE BOYFIE BINNIE~! KICK THEIR ASSES OFF AND SHOW THEM WHO'S THE KING!" He even had a prepared a yell for me as he kick those fortnite dances off.

"YAH! SEO CHANGBIN! IF YOU CAN'T WIN THIS GAME I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU, YOU GOT THAT?!"

A smile curved in my lips. I slowly stood up from the floor. I saluted to him and gave him a wink.

"Yes sir."

I immediately picked up my pace, grabbing the ball from the opponent. I dribbled it and glanced at the time, there were 10 seconds left and we needed 3 points to win.

_I need to fucking win this._

* * * * *

**FELIX**

10...

He dribbled the ball.

9...

He ran towards the ring.

8...

He glanced at the time.

7...

An opponent blocked him.

6...

He ran towards the middle of the court.

5...

He raised the ball.

4...

He positioned himself.

"HYUNG! 3 SECONDS LEFT!"

2...

and...

SHOOT!

"3 POINTS!"

The crowd went wild, especially me. I was jumping out of joy as I held tight on the banner. Seungmin was smiling and laughing at me while the 3 student council members were cheering with me.

Changbin glanced at me and raised his hand in victory. I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up as I jump in joy.

He opened his arms and gestured me to come down. I grabbed a prepared towel beside me and immediately went for the stairs and went down quickly, still holding on to the banner. I ran towards him and let myself fall into his arms, not minding the sweat in his body. I hugged him tight with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist before pulling away to wipe the sweat off his face.

I could feel his stare towards me as I wipe his sweat away. He then grabbed my arm to stop me from wiping his face, making me look at him in the eyes in confusion.

"What's wrong—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as he immediately crashed his lips to mind leaving me in shock. He tightened his grip to my waist and suddenly lifted me up. The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming as we kiss in front of so many people. Few moments later, I started to kiss back. Our lips moved in sync, as if it was choreographed. I grabbed on his shoulder for support as we deepen the kiss.

He then put me down before pulling away, brushing away the strands against my eyes as he stare deeply in me. We stared at each other for a while but then we were interrupted by another series of cheering. We turned our heads to the crowd and chuckled.

"Congratulations on winning, Seo Changbin." I told him.

"My pleasure, princess." ****


	13. Chapter 13

**FELIX**

"Three, two, one..."

Pop.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

We clapped our hands as the confetti threw upon the Changbin, Lino, and Hyunjin. We decided to have a celebration after the game with the 3 student council members since they seemed to be close with the three as well.

"But man... Felix, what you did out there was sick!" Hyunjin said.

Changbin chuckled, walking beside me and wrapping his arm around my waist as he held on his drink. He raised his drink up, "No one can do it better than my baby." He said as he take a sip from his wine.

"That was highkey sweet, mate." Chan added.

I giggled, "Of course, he seemed out of focus. Guess he only needed some motivation from me, huh?" I said, grinning at Changbin.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Thank you."

"Aw man, get a room, will you? Not here!" Minho said.

"So, it seems like you also came huh." Hyunjin told Seungmin.

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "I did not came for you. Felix just told me he'd buy me some Day6 albums if I come with him."

"I like you music taste." Woojin told him and Seungmin just smiled back.

"Anyway! Congratulations, hyungs! Cheers for the victory!" Jeongin exclaimed.

"CHEERS!"

"By the way, where's your friend?" Minho asked.

"Who?"

"That squirrel-looking guy?"

"Oh, he was going to move today so he told us that he'll go ahead."

"Hm..."

The celebration continued and Changbin wouldn't let go of his grip on mine. The others were already getting wasted and they're getting funnier as the alcohol take over them. I look over to Changbin and notice him laughing at them and not daring to take another drink.

"That's weird, why are you not drinking?" I asked.

"Because I'll take you home, baby. I can't drive when I'm drunk right?"

"Hm, good point."

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind, it was Seungmin.

"Lix, I'm going home. There's still this paper I was tasked to do by our homeroom teacher."

"Oh, sure."

He nodded and went towards the door went Hyunjin called him out.

"Seungmin! Where are you going?"

Seungmin rolled his eyes with a sigh, "I'm going home, dickhead."

Hyunjin immediately put his glass down, grabbing his coat and heading towards the door, "I'll drive you home."

"No thanks, you're drunk."

Hyunjin chuckled, "No, baby. I'm not drunk, I have a high tolerance on alcohol."

"Nope, still no. I can go home by myself."

I glanced at the clock and realized it was getting late and it was indeed dangerous for Seungmin to go home alone.

"Actually, Seungmin? I think you should let Hyunjin drive you home." I told him.

Seungmin crossed his arms and shook his head, "No, Felix. I can handle myself."

"It's getting late, Seungmin."

"Still no."

"Seungmin, maybe you should listen to Felix." Woojin said and the two made an eye contact to each other for a few seconds.

Seungmin sighed, "Fine."

And so, Hyunjin and Seungmin went out and drove home.

Time eventually passed and it was time for us to go home. Changbin lead me to the car and we drove our way in comfortable silence. While we were having the drive, I felt his hand grab on mine.

"You did a really good job today, Felix."

I chuckled, "Did I?"

"Mhm, I actually thought you didn't come. I couldn't find you in the audience."

I chuckled again, "Hyung, were you even looking for me in the audience? It seemed to me like you were only looking at one specific person."

"Well— I..."

"She was really distracting you. You couldn't focus on the game because of her and Hajoon right?"

"How did you know his name?"

"That's not important now."

He sighed, "Well, yeah. I was dying out of anger and jealousy earlier. I was close to creating a scene between me and Hajoon. It's a good thing you popped up."

"I came prepared, after all."

He chuckled, "Tho I didn't expect that side of you. We're being so confident now, aren't we?"

"Well, I realized the deal is big anyway. I get to receive $500 a week for just pretending as your boyfriend."

"Why don't you quit the bar then?"

"What?"

"You get to receive $500 from me so why bother working at a bar that doesn't even pay you that much?"

"For a living."

"And what do you call those $500?"

"Savings."

"You're really weird."

"You see, I work in order to live. But there is a bigger reason why I need money. Besides, it's more practical."

"Mind telling me what's that bigger reason?"

I sighed, looking outside the window, "You don't need to know."

That is where the conversation ended and the rest of the drive was silent. We arrived at the dorms and he walked me to our door step.

"So... I'll see you on Monday?"

I nodded, "Good night, hyung." I said, leaning in and giving him a peck on his lips then immediately going inside to our room.

Why did I do that? I don't know either.

* * * * *

**JISUNG**

"Finally!" I said, putting down the last box in front of the door step. I grabbed my key card from my pocket and tapped it on the door. I opened it slowly, checking if my roommate is already inside.

As I peek inside, no one was there. I opened the door widely and put my things inside one by one. I closed the door and examined the room. It's as big as the one I've had before. Only this time, it's cleaner. The person who lives under this roof seems like a clean person.

_Looks like the two of us might not be getting along._

I'm probably the last person to clean my stuff. I do clean my stuff, but I'm often lazy to do so. I just like to lay in my bed and watch some youtube videos.

But anyway, putting the thoughts away, I scanned the room once again and looked for the empty room. In the Block A dorms, there are two bedrooms, one living room with the kitchen in the same room. I decided to peek at the left bedroom and turns out it was the one empty. I moved my stuff in there and started to unpack my things. I first arranged my clothes and put them in the closet, then arranging my books at the shelf, and putting my squirrel plushie on the bed.

It probably took me for almost 2 hours to finish unpacking. I lay on the bed as I finish with heavy breathes leaving my mouth. I stayed there for a while before glancing at the messy empty boxes on the floor. I decided to stand up from the bed and went down using the elevator to throw the boxes in the trash area.

I went back to the dorm and lay myself on the bed again. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started watching some random videos on youtube. I stayed there in my bed until I suddenly get curious of what the other room looks like.

I stood up from my bed and went outside my room. I slowly walk my way to the other room, opening the door slowly. It was hella clean. There were a lot of trophies displayed in the shelves.

"Dance Competition Champion 2019..." I muttered as I read the words in the trophy.

_So he's a dancer, huh?_

I looked around again until I suddenly spotted a familiar picture hanging in the wall. There was a familiar item and a familiar figure that caught my eyes in the picture but it was slightly covered by a curtain. I walked closer to get a better vision, slowly moving the curtain away until...

"Who's there?"

I flinches, turning around immediately and met with the eyes of a familiar person.

_Lee Minho?!_

He furrowed his brows, his eyes barely open as if he was drunk. "You? Why the fuck are you here?"

"I-I'm your new roommate, I guess?" I stuttered.

"Then why the fuck are you in my room?" He asked, his voice low, as he walk closer to me.

I stepped backward as he kept on walking closer to me, not paying attention to where I'm even heading, until I suddenly fell to his bed. He stared at me and hovered over me in the bed, looking at me with such cold eyes.

"You..." He muttered, getting closer to my face.

I closed my eyes, not even wanting to know what will happen next until I felt him fell on the mattress on top of me, completely passed out.

"U-uh... Hyung?" I said, tapping his shoulder but there was no response.

I tried to get him away from me but he was too heavy that I was already out of breath. But I still tried, using all my strength until I finally manage to move him on the other side of the bed. I let out a sigh of relief before standing up from the bed but then he suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me back beside him and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

My eyes widened in shock. I glanced at his face but he was already sleeping soundly. I tried to get out again but there was no use until I just decided to finally give up with a sigh coming out of my mouth.

_What a good way to move in to a new dorm..._


	14. Chapter 14

**FELIX**

I yawned as I grab my bag, slung it on my shoulder and went for the door. My eyes were barely open because of my sleepiness. I went out of the door and met up with the same person.

"Hey."

I slowly blinked, "Oh, hi."

He chuckled, "Still sleepy, aren't we?"

I just hummed in return and started walking past him when I felt out of balance. Luckily, he was able to catch me. I shook my head, trying to compose myself from my sleepiness.

"Sorry." I told him.

He gave me a smile, "It's fine. Come on, I'll drive us to school."

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me again to his car. I leaned comfortably on the passenger's seat and closed my eyes as the drive went on.

Soon, we arrived at the campus. Changbin opened the door for me and assisted me to get out from the car since I was too drowsy. I tried to take a few steps but my head keeps spinning. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me against him, leaning my head to his chest.

"You can lean on me."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him with my head leaning on his chest as we walk through the campus. 

Pretending to be Changbin's boyfriend has been easier for me. I've also became more comfortable around him. He is also caring to me, tho I don't know if that's only for show, but I do appreciate it either way.

He led me to my class. He faced me as we arrived in front of my classroom, cupping my cheeks, "Are you sure you can take your classes today?" I nodded in return. "You could just rest in the clinic if you want." I shook my head and he just let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll see you later." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead and giving me one last look before walking away.

I entered the classroom and took a seat. I rested my face on my palm while my elbow rest on my table. I tried to blink a lot of times but it was making me a lot more sleepier.

So, what happened, you ask?

There's this project we're supposed to submit today and I completely forgot about it. I saw Seungmin working on something last night making me curious until he told me the project was due today. I wasn't able to start anything yet so I crammed it real quick and wasn't able to get any sleep at all.

But at least I was able to do the project right?

"Felix."

I blinked again, looking up and meeting with the eyes of Seungmin and Jisung. "Oh... hey."

"You look... I don't even know how to describe it." Jisung said.

Seungmin sighed, "Hand me your project."

"Huh?"

He sighed again, taking my bag and opening it. He grab my project from inside, "I'll submit this together with the other projects. You go to the clinic and have a rest."

"I'm fine." I told them as I lay on the table.

"Felix, now." Seungmin said in a serious tone.

I groaned, standing up from my seat, "Fine." I started to walk towards the door, looking completely wasted.

Jisung approached me and assisted me as I made my way to the clinic.

As soon as we arrive, I lay myself comfortably on the bed and shut my eyes slowly, drifting in to sleep.

* * * * *

I felt someone rubbing my hand with his thumb. I slowly opened my eyes and met with the eyes of Changbin.

"You're awake."

"Hey." I said, sitting up from the bed.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I had a good sleep."

He let out a small chuckle, "You sure did."

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's our break."

"Oh."

"You wanna eat."

I nodded, "Mhm."

"Let's go." He said, assisting me to stand from the bed. "Nurse, we'll be going ahead." Changbin told the nurse.

"Sure, take care of your boyfriend~" She replied with a smile.

Changbin and I headed to the cafeteria. Minho and Hyunjin were already sitting at their usual table. I noticed Seungmin and Jisung weren't still there, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there they were.

"You okay now?" Seungmin asked.

I nodded, "Much better."

Changbin tapped on my shoulder making me turn my head to him, "I'll go ahead, okay?" He told me.

I nodded, "Sure, I'll just follow later."

"So, where do we eat?" Jisung asked.

"Right... there." I said, pointing at Changbin's table.

Jisung's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, "No fucking way."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Lee Minho is fucking there."

"And?"

"He's my fucking roommate."

"Oh shit." Seungmin and I both said.

"What's wrong with that tho?" I asked.

He sighed, "Well, you see..."

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

_Jisung slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight blocking his vision. He shifted his position to the other side only to meet up with the face of someone whom he met last night._

_"Holy shit—" He covered his mouth but it was too late, the latter has already opened his eyes._

_Minho's eyes widened in shock, immediately moving away from Jisung. "What the fuck?!"_

_"Uh..."_

_"Why the fuck are you here?!"_

_"Well..."_

_"I was drunk last night..." his eyes widened, facing the younger, "Did we—?!"_

_"No! We haven't done anything! We just slept next to each other, that's all!"_

_"Why the fuck are you here then?"_

_"I'm your new roommate."_

_Minho rubbed his head, trying to gather his thoughts, "And why are you in my bed?"_

_"You were the one who pulled me in to your bed, mister."_

_"Did I?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Oh. Wait then how... why are you in my room?"_

_"Well... uh..."_

_Minho furrowed his brows, walking closer towards Jisung. Jisung stepped backwards until he felt his back hit on the wall. Minho trapped him with his right arm on the wall, staring deadly at the younger, "You were invading my privacy, weren't you?"_

_"I'm... sorry..."_

_Minho clicked his tongue, releasing the younger and turning his back on him, "Don't you even dare talk to me on the campus... Han Jisung."_

_****END OF FLASHBACK**** _

"Now that's tea." Seungmin commented with a chuckle.

"It's not funny! He's scary!" Jisung said.

"Well, you did invade his privacy."

"Well, yeah... but he didn't have to be that mad!"

"Lee Minho is one tough man, you know." I told him.

"What?" Jisung asked.

"He's known to be cold-hearted, not wanting anyone to get in his way."

"Is he?"

"Mhm."

"Shit."

"I'm wishing you all the luck, mate." I told him.

"Are we really gonna eat there?" Jisung asked.

I nodded, "Yes, we are."

He sighed but nodded anyway. We went towards the table. I sat beside Changbin, Seungmin was pulled once again by Hyunjin. Jisung sat across Minho and boy, his eyes didn't look good.

"Why is he here?" Minho asked.

"He's my friend, hyung. Deal with it." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and continued eating his food. I glanced at Changbin who seemed to be quieter than usual. He was looking at the same direction, the same person.

It was like this everyday. He would always get lost in his own thoughts once his eyes landed on her. I can't even describe his eyes already. There's a mixture of anger, jealousy, and sadness.

"Hyung." I called out but there's no response.

"Hyung." I called out once again but still, no response.

I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers which made him catch my attention. 

"Felix."

I squeezed his hand, "Don't look too much, it'll get too obvious."

He gave me a weak smile and nodded, squeezing my hand. But then he took another glance and that's when I felt his hand tighten on mine as if he was angry. I glanced on Mirae's direction and saw her kissing with Hajoon.

I sighed, turning Changbin's head to face me, "Look at me, not them."

Changbin shut his eyes, his brows furrowed as he try to calm himself down. He opened his eyes and gave me another weak smile, "Thank you."

I returned him a brighter smile and tightened my hand on his as we continue to eat our food.

_Wait._

_Why am I suddenly being like this to Changbin?_

_Weird._


	15. Chapter 15

**FELIX**

As usual, I stare blankly at the people dancing in front of me with the lights blinking and the loud music. I let out a sigh, wanting time to move faster.

"Mind getting me some drink, cutie?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as a customer came, "Sure sir— Changbin-hyung?"

He chuckled, "You look very bored right now."

I sighed, "I indeed am. Why are you here anyway?"

"What? Can't I come to see my boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, "Now's not the time to be flirting, hyung. Why are you here, really?"

He looked at the crowd with his arm resting on the bar table, "Nothing, I guess I just wanna have some fun again."

"Hm... so is there any drink that you would want, sir?"

He gave me a smile, "Just a whiskey is fine."

"Coming right up!"

I started to prepare the whiskey and mixed it with a flavor to make the taste more delicious. I handed it to Changbin and he nodded with a smile, "Thank you, cutie."

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and he went off to a couch while he drink his whiskey. I started cleaning the bar for my body to at least do something. I tended some drinks and wiped the glasses. 

My eyes then landed on Changbin, who did not look very good. His eyebrows were furrowed and his grip on his glass was tightened. His eyes were looking into one direction. I followed his eyes and there they were, Hajoon and Mirae. They were at the middle of the dance floor, dancing and making out.

Changbin seemed furious. His eyes had a mixture of anger and sadness. I hate seeing him like that. I hate seeing him getting hurt. Following my instinct, I removed my apron, tossing it on the floor and immediately head towards him, crashing my lips on his.

He flinched at my sudden action. I grabbed his head and pulled him closer to me, moving my lips aggressively on his. He pushed me away, his hand on my arms. "Felix, what are you doing?!"

I ignored him and crashed my lips on his again but he just pulled away, "Felix—"

"Hyung, kiss me."

"What?"

"They're watching right?"

His eyes widened, glancing at their direction and as expected, Mirae was looking at us. Changbin looked back at me and I nodded in approval.

"Fuck it." He blurted before crashing his lips against mine. 

Our lips moved aggressively on each other's, both fighting for dominance. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. His other hand moved to my neck, pulling me even closer as he tilt his head to get a better access on my lips.

He bit my lip, making me gasp and taking that opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth, exploring every part of it. Not daring to lose, I slid my tongue inside his mouth and our tongues danced together in sync. We pulled away and was separated by a string of saliva as we catch out breaths.

He took another glance at her and smirked in satisfaction before looking back at me and kissing me again. We were making out, in front of them, in front of her. We were interrupted as we hear someone clear her throat.

"Felix."

We looked up to the person and I realized it was my boss. My eyes widened and I immidiately stood from the couch, wiping the saliva from my lips, "M-Ma'am."

She chuckled, "Alright, alright, I get it. You can go home early today."

I lowered my head as I felt my face flustered. She chuckled again, ruffling my hair before walking away. I looked back at Changbin who was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Let's go."

I nodded and we both went outside. I noticed we passed the parking lot already but we're still walking.

"Where's you car?" I asked.

"I didn't bring it. I decided that I'll walk you home today." He said, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers and boy, that made my heart skip a beat for I don't know what reason.

"O-Oh." I stuttered.

We walked hand in hand in silence, the moon shining bright upon us. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He told me, looking at the sky.

I nodded, "It is."

"Hey Felix?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For earlier."

"What about it?"

"You did not just do it because they're watching right?"

"What?"

"You did it to distract me."

"Well... uh..."

He pinched my cheeks, "You're too obvious."

"You did not look so well! What was I supposed to do?"

"You really are the best."

I felt my heart flutter at the statement.

He chuckled, "I guess I really picked the perfect _fake_ boyfriend."

But that made my heart ache.

_Why?_

* * * * *

**SEUNGMIN**

I went out of the convenience store as soon as I finished paying. I walked my way back to the door, with the plastic bag in my left hand and my keys on my right hand as I spin the keys with my finger.

I could hear a familiar laugh from nearby as I walk. It was a girl and a boy giggling as if they were flirting. I could see the figure in front of me and as I got closer, I recognize him.

His giggle stopped as his eyes met mine, "Seungmin?"

I rolled my eyes, completely disgusted at the sight of the girl clinging onto his arm with her tits pressed on his chest. I walked pass them, not bothering to answer him.

I felt a hand grab on my arm, making me stop, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." He told me.

"What do you want, Hwang?"

He smirked. He looked back at the girl, "Misun, you go ahead. I can't accompany you from here anymore."

"But oppa~ I thought we're supposed to have a date in your house~"

_Disgusting._

"I changed my mind, now go." He said.

I let go of his grip on mine, furrowing my brows. "Go with your fucking date, Hwang. Leave me alone."

He smirked, "What if I don't want to?"

"Well then I'm leaving."

I turned my back and started to walk away but was pulled back. He pulled me beside him and wrap his arm around me, tightening his grip.

"I already have a date." He told the girl.

I rolled my eyes, "I am not your date!"

The girl frowned, crossing her arms and turned her back, stomping away until her figure faded.

I sighed, "Oh my fucking..." 

He looked at me with a smirk, then suddenly leaning in until I realize his lips were already on mine. I pushed him away, "What are you doing?!"

He licked his lips, "Oh, sorry. I guess I just missed those soft lips of yours."

My blood boiled in anger. I immediately turned my back on him and walked away but then he grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

"You're not going with me."

"Oh yes I am."

I tried desperately to remove his hand from mine but his grip was too strong making me give up in the end. 

Time was moving too slow. The walk felt like a whole day and it was killing me. Just when we arrived in front of the building, I spotted Felix who was with Changbin.

I immediately let go of his grip and ran towards Felix.

"Felix!"

Changbin looked at me and smiled before looking back at Felix. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving a kiss on Felix's forehead.

Felix just nodded, his face flustered. Changbin looked at me once again and gave me another smile before walking away to Hyunjin. Hyunjin gave me a smirk and a wink before the both of them completely walk away. I just rolled my eyes and turned my eyes back to Felix who still had his face flustered.

"Lix? You okay?"

He looked up with a pout, "Seungmo~" He whined.

"Hm?"

"Why am I feeling weird emotions in my heart?"

_Oh boy, this Aussie is in love._


	16. Chapter 16

**CHANGBIN**

"You look stupid."

I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, "Yeah, sure."

"Nope, I'm serious. You literally look stupid."

"Minho-hyung! Can you please shut Hyunjin up?" I whined.

Minho hummed, "I agree with Hyunjin, tho. You're literally smiling creepily for like 10 minutes now." He said as he push back his reading glasses with a book on his hand.

"The trash bin is deep in love."

Minho closed his book and eyed me, "But since we're in that topic already... tell us."

The both of them looked at me seriously making me back a bit, "W-what?"

"I'm always curious on how you and Felix managed to be together. Something just smells... fishy." Minho said.

"Hyung, I'm the campus heartthrob. What do you expect?"

"Nope, still no. I don't think Felix is the type of person who will fall for you, considering how he hates you so much." Hyunjin said.

"I agree. So tell us, what's the tea?" Minho added.

They've been staring at me for several seconds now making me anxious. "N-nothing! You're being d-delusional!"

"You're stuttering."

"Uh..."

"Tell us."

"Yeah, tell us."

I groaned, "Fine! It's fake!"

They both stopped, eyes widened.

I sighed, "It's all fake."

"You've been faking it all along?" Hyunjin asked making me nod slowly.

"What about those affectionate moments you had with him? Your kisses?"

"It's all planned."

"Is it because of Mirae?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

They both looked at me in disbelief, "You're unbelievable."

Minho walked towards me, "What do you think of him now then?"

"What?"

"You may have been fake dating all along but whenever you're with him, you seem different."

I paused for a moment. 

_What do I think of Felix now?_

"I-I don't know... but I do know I love being with him."

"Doesn't that make you in love with him?"

"What? No, no. He's just a good friend, that's all."

"What if he falls in love with you?" Minho asked.

"We'd stop the relationship."

"What is this? An agreement?"

"Yeah..."

"Why would Felix agree to such an agreement?" Minho asked.

"I don't know the exact reason, but all I know is he desperately needs money."

"Wow." Hyunjin said.

"Who would've thought he would go that far..." Minho added.

"But setting the fake relationship aside," Hyunjin said, walking towards me with his hand on his pocket, "I think you fell for him already."

"What? No! Felix is just a friend, that's all."

"Mhm, keep telling that to yourself." Hyunjin shrugged.

"I'm serious! I'm doing this to get Mirae back."

"But just the thought of him makes you smile right?" Minho asked.

"Well..."

"You're in love."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nope."

"Yes."

Hyunjin and I kept an arguing making Minho sigh, "Whatever guys, I'm going ahead. Or a squirrel might barge in to my room again."

"Oh, right! You're roommates with Seungmin's friend!" Hyunjin said.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, and I'm not having it."

I scoffed, "Yeah right and next thing you know you're into him."

"Says someone who's falling for his _fake_ boyfriend." Minho retorted.

"I told you already, Felix is just a friend!"

"Mhm, keep telling yourself that. I'm going ahead, adios."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"Felix."

I snapped out of my thoughts as I hear Seungmin call me.

"Oh, you were saying something?"

He chuckled, "You're thinking about it again?"

I sighed, "Yeah..."

"Why don't you just accept it?"

"I... just can't. It's just so impossible for me to fall in love with him!"

He sighed, "Well Lee Felix Yongbok, falling in love is never impossible. Even if you think Changbin is the last person for you to fall in love with, it will happen in the most unexpected way."

"Just thinking about how I made the rule of not falling in love and I'm the first one to break it is so ironic."

"Definitely."

"So... what do you plan to do?"

"We're supposed to break the contract when one of us falls in love."

"Mhm."

"But..."

"But what?"

"I don't think I'll tell him my feelings."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want things to change between us. I mean... I hated him at first but as I got to know him, he's a really good person."

He chuckled, "Wow, you really are in love."

"No, it's not that. Changbin-hyung... he's a good friend. He treats me well as his fake boyfriend as if we were real. He's a caring person, more than you could ever know."

"So what do you plan to do?"

I sighed, "I'll just keep it from him."

"Your feelings?"

"Yeah..."

"Can you even do that?"

"I'm sure I can. After all, you know how much I need the money right?"

"I guess..." We both paused in silence, "How much time do you have left?" 

I lowered my head, letting out a small sigh, "6 months."

"I see... not so much time left then..." 

Silence.

"So you're not breaking up with Changbin?" Seungmin asked, trying to change the topic.

"Mhm, I can't afford to lose some money now."

Seungmin hummed, "Well if you say so, I guess..."

I gave him a smile, "Besides," I murmured, looking outside the window, "I doubt Changbin-hyung would even like me back."

* * * * * 

_"Want you to... come on out and have fun, want us to... have the time of our life."_

I hummed Day6 songs as I sit on the library with a book in front of me and my earphones in my ear. As the music kept playing, I felt someone hug me from behind, his cheeks touching mine.

"Hey baby."

I flinched as I hear his voice. My heart started to beat faster. I slowly turned my head to him, "H-hyung."

He chuckled, removing his arms around me to ruffle my hair, "Did I scare you?"

"A-a bit... why are you here?"

"Can't I see my boyfriend when I want to?"

_Geez, stop being so sweet._

"It's fine, I guess..."

He chuckled again, "What's wrong? Too much studying hurt your head?"

"N-no."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, would you like to hang out later at my dorm?"

My eyes widened, "W-what?"

"You know, so we can talk about our next plan regarding Mirae and Hajoon."

"O-oh..."

"Are you busy? I don't want—"

"No, it's fine. I'll hang out later."

"Perfect. I'll see you later then." He said, leaving a kiss on my cheek before walking away.

I put my hands on my cheeks and slapped myself. 

_Cut it out, Lee Felix!_

* * * * *

I sighed as I wait for Changbin outside his room with my books still on my hands. 

Soon, the bell rang and people from his class started to get out of the room. I waited for Changbin to go out and there he was, looking so attractive with his bag slung on his shoulder. He was talking with Minho as he walk out of the room.

He met eyes with mine and I gave him a smile, "Hey."

He returned the smile, "How sweet, you've been waiting for me?"

I shrugged and he only let out a chuckle, "Let's go?" He said, taking out his hand for me to take.

I glanced at Minho and he gave me a smile with a nod. I returned the smile and grabbed Changbin's hand before we head to the parking lot and drive our way to Block A.

We stood in front of the luxurious building. I stared way too much longer because it was too different from the dorms in Block C.

Changbin noticed, making him chuckle, "Is it your first time here?"

I nodded slowly, looking up to the tall building, "Yeah."

"Let's go." He said, grabbing my hand and started walking but was pulled by when I didn't move from my place. He furrowed his brows, "Felix?"

He walked towards me, "Hey. You okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You seemed off today. Are you... perhaps not liking our relationship? Do you want us to stop?"

"N-no, it's just... maybe I'm finding it hard to cope up with this relationship..."

He gave me a smile, "You don't have to try too much, Lix. You just have to be yourself and act naturally around me. We're good friends anyway, right?" He said ruffling my hair.

He then took a few steps forward and turned to face me, taking out of his hand for me to reach, "Let's go?"

I let out a small sigh from my nose and had my lips curved into a smile before walking towards him and taking his hand.

_Just act natural. After all, all of these relationship stuff is just **fake** to him._ ****


	17. Chapter 17

**FELIX**

I blinked, trying to process in my mind the big difference of the dorms in Block A and in Block C.

"You okay?"

I blinked again, shaking my head, "Oh. Sorry, it's just... this dorm is too big for two people."

He chuckled, "That's luxury for you."

"Is Hyunjin here?"

"Nope, I think he asked Seungmin for a date."

"A date?!"

"Well, not a date. But a study session, tho we all know that's just an excuse right?"

I chuckled, "I guess."

We then entered his room and he put his bag down on the floor. He removed his jacket and threw it on the bed.

"You don't seem like a clean person." I told him.

"It's not like that! I mean, I guess it's normal for every student to do this right?"

"Not for me cuz."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's just get to the topic, shall we?"

"Sure!"

We sat on his table and started to write our progress in a piece of paper.

"So apparently, it seems like Mirae has been jealous of us being affectionate for the past weeks." He said.

"How many weeks has it been?"

"Hm... oh. It's been a month already!"

_A month... 2 months left then._

"Well, I guess we did have a lot of achievements for a whole month, don't you think?" I told him.

"Uh-huh, I'm really impressed. But making her jealous is not the big deal here."

"Well, the real deal is for you to get her back."

"Mhm."

"How are we supposed to step up our game then?"

"Hm..."

We have been thinking for 30 minutes already on how we will make Mirae get even more jealous for her to come back but we couldn't think of any idea at all.

I sighed, "The real problem is," I said, tapping the pencil on the table, looking straight to his eyes, "Beom Hajoon."

He nodded, "We have to get rid of him first."

I slumped my shoulders back, "And how are we gonna do that? They seem so attached with each other."

"We have to think of a way..."

We paused in silence until I felt my stomach growling, "Do you have any food in here?"

He looked up to my eyes and let out a chuckle, "Sure, I'll order us some food. What do you want?"

"You."

He choked on air as I said those words making me laugh out loud. "I mean a pizza, you dimwit!" I yelled as I laugh.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone to order some food. It didn't take too long before the pizza arrived. He placed the pizza at the table and I immediately grabbed myself a piece.

"Wow, you're not too hungry, are you?" He said as he chuckle.

I shrugged and took a bite on the pizza, "I'm tired with school too, you know?"

"Well, I guess your right." He said as he took a piece and bite on it.

Soon enough, I finished my first piece so I grabbed another one. I glanced at Changbin and seeing him eat a pizza makes me laugh.

"What?" He asked.

I chuckled, "Oh nothing." I then raised the pizza beside his face, looking at the pizza and Changbin's face alternately, "Hm, I see no difference."

"Excuse me?!"

I started to laugh as I got his reaction, but then I accidentally shoved the pizza on his face causing his face to be filled with the pizza fillings.

I stopped and dropped the pizza on the table. I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing.

_He's literally a pizza now!_

He forced a fake smile on his face, shutting his eyes and grabbing a tissue to slowly wipe his face. He opened his eyes, glaring at mine, "LEE FELIX!" He yelled making me stand up from my seat and ran away from him as I laugh.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

He started to run after me as I run away from him, laughing my ass out. We ran around his room until I decided to get out to the living and we ran around there again until he suddenly caught me, his arms tightly around my waist.

"I CAUGHT YOU FRECKLY!" He yelled as I try to get out of his grip until we eventually fell to the carpet in the ground, with Changbin on top of me.

We laughed together until we eventually stopped, staring at each other's eyes. He let out a small chuckle. His hand travelled to cup my cheeks and caressed it with his eyes wandering around my face.

"Your freckles really look beautiful." He muttered as he brush the hair against my face. He stared at my eyes, down to my lips, then back to my eyes again.

He leaned closer to my face and my eyes voluntarily closed. It didn't take long before I felt a pair of soft lips against mine. His lips tasted perfect, his movements sent shivers down my spine. I was addicted to his lips, they're my weakness. I just love the feeling of having his lips against mine. It felt so perfect, as if they were made for each other.

But they aren't.

We were interrupted as we hear the door open, revealing Hyunjin who was looking at us with a disgusting face. He rolled his eyes, "Seriously? I come back to my dorm and this is the first thing I see?"

Changbin chuckled, getting up from me, "And the prince is annoyed. What? Seungmin rejected you again?"

Hyunjin sighed, stepping inside and flopping himself on the couch, "He's playing hard to get."

I got up from the ground and chuckled, "Seungmin's not just really the type you'd want to court if you don't have patience. No one has ever succeeded getting him. Well except for—" I stopped, snapping out of my senses, "No one, I mean no one."

"Whatever, I'm gonna rest. Today's study session with him was hell for me, I didn't even get the chance to flirt!" He whined as he stomped his way to his dorm, shutting it loudly.

Changbin and I looked at each other and we both laughed. "Your friend is weird." I told him.

"Let him be, he's a playboy."

"He really is."

"Oh, and Felix?"

"Hm?"

"There's an important party going on Sunday, you think you could make it?"

"Hm... I have a shift on that day..."

"I already contacted your boss, she said she'll be giving you a day off."

"Really? Sure then, I'll be there."

"Perfect."

"Where will it be held?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I'll be sending someone to pick you up. Oh, and you can bring your Seungmin with you as well."

"You won't be picking me up?"

"Apparently, no. I have to be at the party as soon as possible, it's really an important event for me."

"Oh, okay."

* * * * *

As Changbin and I enter the campus, a lot of students have been whispering to each other as if there's tea around.

"What's with people today?" Changbin asked.

"Hm... dunno." I replied.

We then heard a girl saying, "No way! Hajoon and Mirae broke up?"

Changbin's eyes widened, "They broke up?" He muttered.

I looked at him and his eyes seemed full of happiness. I felt a pang on my heart as I see how happy his eyes looked with just the thought of her comping back to him.

I looked away, clutching my chest. "H-Hyung, you don't have to walk me to class. I-I'll walk there on my own."

Before he could even say anything, I ran away from him. I sighed as I walk, feeling pain in my heart.

_Why did I have to fall in love with him?_

I then bumped into someone causing me to fall on the ground, "S-sorry." I muttered, looking up and met with a bunch of girls with thick make ups on.

"Oh? You're Lee Felix right?"

_Are they gonna bring me some fucking trouble again?_

"You're the boyfriend of Changbin?"

I stood up from the ground, clutching on the sling of my bag, "Y-Yeah..."

"No offence but... are you sure you're not just using him for money? I mean... Changbin is the heir to the Seo family, he's hella rich. And you... you're just a nobody." She said, scanning me from head to toe.

"I mean, look at your shoes! It looks so dirty already! How long have you been using it hun?"

I kept my silence as they continued talking.

"Changbin-oppa is on another level. His family is one of the most influential people in the country. Don't you think the two of you just don't match with each other?"

_She's right. Changbin is the heir to the Seo family. He's powerful and rich. While I'm... I'm just a nobody right now._

"Are you even giving him something? Do you even have the capability to give him the luxurious gifts that he deserves?"

"Oh, and I'm sure you've heard of party on Sunday right? Can you even give Changbin an acceptable gift? After all, it's an important event for the heir."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Why is it important?"

"Oh my god, you don't know? It's the Fête De La Famille Seo event."

My eyes widened, hearing those words.

_Fête De La Famille Seo. The Seo family celebration that happens once a year where they celebrate for the family's heir. It's like a birthday celebration for the heir but more special._

"What? Are you surprised? I guess you're aware of that event then."

"Do you even have the money to buy him a luxurious gift? Because the gifts that people will be giving him are sure expensive. You don't wanna embarrass yourself now, do you?"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. "I-I gotta go." I said, walking past them and running my way to my room.

_Fête De La Famille Seo is a very important event for the seven families. It's an elegant and luxurious party that only the riches can enter to. As a person with just a poor status, I'd probably just embarrass myself there._

_But wait... that means... there's a high chance that they will be there..._

_If so, then I'm doomed._


	18. Chapter 18

**FELIX**

"Are you serious?"

I gulped, slowly nodding, "Y-Yeah..."

"Felix, I think you know how dangerous it will be if you attend that party."

"I know..."

"You should back out, now."

"But what about Changbin?"

He rolled his eyes, "Forget about Changbin for now, you're putting yourself at risk already."

"I don't know, Seungmin... I think I have to go..."

"No, you don't have to. Your attendance is not necessary."

"But I'm Changbin's boyfriend and I'm pretty sure my attendance is really necessary especially for an important event.

He sighed, "Felix, look. As much as I want to support you, I think we both know that you'll be made fun of, considering our social status."

"Yeah, but..."

"Lix, we're too far away from them. The guests of that event will consist of the heirs and heiresses of the seven families. We're just a nobody right now, compared to them."

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"Our social status is too different from theirs right now, it's not even close."

"I... I still think I have to go."

"What if they're there? You know it's not impossible for them to be at such an event."

"Then... I guess I'll just have to make my way out of the party?"

"Oh my god, Felix..."

"Look, it may not be that bad!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He slammed his palm on his forehead and rubbed it, taking a sigh, "Alright. Do what you want."

My eyes lit up, "Yay! Thank you—"

"BUT! I am NOT coming with you."

I pouted, "B-but..."

"No, Felix. I don't want to embarrass myself there."

"Hey! Look, you don't have to be embarrassed because of our social status right now! It'll be alright, besides we know something about proper etiquette and manners, right?"

"Still no, people would probably make fun of hs there, and it'll seem like what happens in the movies."

"But Seungmin—"

"Felix, look. I'm not ashamed of being poor or whatsoever. And I can deal with anyone who tries to get in our way, but I'm not just in the mood for drama right now. Besides, we both know it's dangerous for the both of us."

"So... you're not coming?"

"Mhm."

"You're gonna leave me alone?" I asked, trying to work on my puppy eyes.

He looked away, "Don't you even dare, Lee Yongbok."

I moved for him to meet with my puppy eyes again, "Please?"

He shut his eyes, "No."

I put my hands together and pleaded, "Please? I want my best friend with me~"

He stared at me for a moment before clicking his tongue, "Ugh, fine! Fine! I'll think about it!"

"Yay!"

He rolled his eyes, "Now don't get too excited because I haven't made up my mind yet."

I nodded with a wide smile on my lips, "Okay!"

* * * * *

"Fête De La Famille Seo? Oh right, it's happening this Sunday."

"Have you heard? Apparently, Lee Felix, his boyfriend would be there!"

"Oh my! But that party is only accessible for the riches!"

"I know! I mean, just imagine giving the Seo family heir an inexpensive gift because you lack of money, that's embarrassing!"

"Lee Felix is so gonna be embarrassed."

I sighed, lowering my head as I pass through the hallway. Changbin wasn't with me today since he told me he was busy lately, he must've been preparing for the party already.

I went to my locker, opening it to grab my books for my first class. Whispers were all around me and all I could do is ignore them, I have expected this anyway. I closed my locker and head for my class, trying to ignore all the attention everyone was giving me.

"Felix!"

I looked up, only to meet with the eyes of a squirrel, "Hey Jisung."

He ran to me, his lips curved into a bright smile, "I heard your going to the party at Sunday?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Perfect! Now I have someone to talk to!"

_Oh, right. Jisung is one of the heirs from the seven families._

He then furrowed his brows as he notice my expression, "You okay?"

"I-I guess I am..."

"What's wrong, Lixie?"

I sighed, "It's just... people have been talking about me lately. Saying on how I'll only embarrass myself because of my social status..."

"What the fuck? Who told you that? Imma beat their asses up—"

I shook my head, "I'm fine, Jisung. I guess it's normal."

"No, it's not! I'll kill anyone who dares to badmouth my friend!"

I gave him a smile, "I really appreciate that, but I'm really fine."

He sighed, putting his hands on my shoulders, "Look, Felix. If people are talking about what you're going to give to Changbin, I'm telling you, it doesn't have to be expensive. What's important is it comes from the heart. Okay?"

I nodded with a smile, "Of course I know that."

He patted me on the shoulder, "Glad you do."

"By the way, how are things going on between you and—" I stopped for a moment, "—you and Minho-hyung?"

His eyes went weak, "Oh I'm telling you, I want to change roommates already!"

I chuckled, "Why is that?" 

"He's scary! He's been mad at me ever since we first met because I barged in to his room! I was just curious!"

"Well, maybe he has something in his room that he doesn't want anyone to see."

"Hm..." He hummed, thinking for a moment, "Now that you've mentioned it, I think there is..."

"What is it?"

"Well... you see—"

"Okay! Class is about to start! Go back to your seats!"

* * * * *

**SEUNGMIN**

Classes just finished a few minutes ago but I had to stay at the classroom to do my additional paperworks as the class president.

I sighed, dropping the pen on the table to stretch my arms as my body started to ache. "When is this gonna end?"

I glanced at the side and saw someone passes through the door, someone familiar to me. His footsteps stopped, until he stepped backward to meet with my eyes, and his looks are cold as ever. I already knew what was going to happen just by the look of those eyes.

"Seungmin."

I gulped, "H-hyung."

"I need to talk to you."

_Oh, this doesn't seem right at all._

* * * * *

I kept thinking about what he and I talked about earlier. I kept spacing out, not being able to focus on my paperworks.

"Seungmin!"

I jumped at the sudden call. I turned my head only to see the eyes of the last person I want to talk to. 

"What the fuck do you want, Hwang Hyunjin?!"

"I think you've heard about the Fête De La Famille Seo, right?"

"And what business do I have with that event?"

"I want you to come."

"You can't take control over me."

"Well, Felix is coming. So you should come too."

I paused for a moment, trying to rethink for myself.

"Seungmin? You there?"

I sighed, "I don't know Hyunjin. I may or may not come to the party, I'm still thinking about it."

"Perfect! Though I know in the end, you'll still choose to come, especially you'll see me in a suit." He said with a wink making me make a disgusted face.

"Disgusting."

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

Felix sip on his strawberry milk as he make his way back to the dorm until he got stopped when he saw someone he knows standing in front of him.

The latter gave him a smile, "Felix."

Felix returned the smile, "Hyung. What brings you here?"

"Nothing, just want to check on how you've been doing these days."

Felix chuckled, "I'm doing fine, Hyung."

"It feels weird talking to you again after a long time, huh?"

"Yeah..."

There was a brief silence for the both of them for a moment.

"How much time do you have left?" The latter asked.

"6 months."

"Oh." He looked to the ground for a moment then he looked back at Felix, "I know what you're doing."

Felix's eyes widened a bit, "I..."

The latter sighed, "I won't reprimand you for what you're doing, Felix. But I am worried about you, because your methods might only put you in pain."

"I-I know that, Hyung..."

The latter let out a heavy breath, walking towards Felix and patting him in the shoulder, "Don't forget to take care of yourself." He said before walking past him until his figure slowly faded away as he walk further.

Felix's lips curved into a smile as he watch the latter walk away.

"Of course, Hyung." ****


	19. Chapter 19

FELIX

I groaned, making Seungmin catch my attention.

"What is wrong with you, you freckled boy?"

"I am so fucking stressed right now, Kim Seungmin." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"And why is that?"

"The party is in two days and... I still don't know what I'm supposed to give to Changbin!"

"Ohhhhh riggghhttt. That is a hard decision to make."

"Arrgghhh! What should I do?!"

"Hm..."

"The party is literally luxurious so my gift should be—"

"Nuh-uh-uh. Lee Felix Yongbok, stop right there. Remember, that's not how we were taught back when we were young right?"

"Well... yeah but—"

"Gifts don't have to be luxurious, Felix. Every gift that comes from the heart is much more valuable than a single gift that only came from a wallet full of gold."

"I... I know that..."

"Mhm, so why don't you just give him something that came from your heart?"

"Like what?"

"Felix, have you forgot about your talent?"

"What talent?"

Seungmin sighed and went back to the room. I heard noises as if he was searching for something until he came out holding a familiar beautiful box which had something inside. He dropped it at the table and slowly untied the ribbon, opening the box, revealing the things that made me have wonderful flashbacks.

"Wow... I almost forgot I gave you these... You have kept it with you all along?"

He smiled at me, "These are literally the sweetest gifts I've ever received in my entire life. Of course, I'll bring it wherever I move."

"Are they even that good?"

He rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding? Every kid from our childhood would beg to get these from you, even adults would request these stuffs from you because of how good they are! Not to mention, your voice is just so... fitting for every each of it."

I chuckled, "It's been a while since I last made one."

"And you're going to make a new one... for a very special person." He said, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop that Seungmin."

He giggled, "What? Changbin-hyung is a very special person, isn't he?"

I blushed harder at his statement, "S-stop!"

"Oh Lixie~ I can't believe you literally fall for him~"

"I-I didn't want this to happen either okay!"

He chuckled, "I know, I know."

"Besides..." I muttered, "He doesn't even like me back, he's head over heals for Mirae..."

"Hm... you think so?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just think that Changbin-hyung might actually be falling for you."

"Pfft, impossible."

"I mean, the way he looks at you, the way he holds your hand, the way he holds you, and the way he kisses you just feels like the two of you are real."

I scoffed, "Trust me, Seungminnie. I always feel that whenever I'm with him, but reality will always slap it off. He's just good at pretending."

"We'll never know the truth, you know?"

I shook my head, "That's too impossible to happen. Changbin will never like someone like me."

"Says who? Well, I guess you're right. Because you're not likeable, you are loveable, like literally."

I chuckled, "Seungmin, I get it. You're trying to make me feel better. But nope, I'm completely fine. After all, Changbin-hyung is too far to reach for me..."

"We both know that's not true, right?"

I looked at him in the eyes and had my lips curve into a small smile, "I guess, but for now he is."

"For now."

"I don't know, Seungmin. I just have this feeling that someday, the 'us' between him and I will just disappear... especially that Mirae and Hajoon had broken up, so I guess I'm already preparing myself for it."

"Felix..."

I gave him a smile, "Come on, I'm fine! Besides, we're not really allowed to fall in love right? It's just me who broke the rule."

I then glanced at the paper on the study table, "But I guess for now, my mind is filled up with so many thoughts about him that I'll probably be able to give him a gift that came from my heart."

* * * * *

"I swear to God, Lee Felix, if I was Changbin, I would literally claim you already." Seungmin said, as he look in the mirror beside me.

I chuckled, fixing my ribbon, "You're overreacting, Seungmin."

"No, I'm not! You literally look adorable!"

I looked at the mirror once again, tilting my head as I scanned myself from head to toe.

"Nope, I'm definitely not adorable." I told him, giving one more fix at my ribbon.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. People at the party would literally drool over you."

"Seungmin!"

"What? I'm just stating facts."

"Yeah well then let me state a fact as well."

"What is it?"

"Hwang Hyunjin would die just by looking at you."

"Ew! No!"

I laughed, "What? I'm just STATING FACTS."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you freckled boy. Come on, Changbin's driver has already arrived downstairs."

"What?! How did you know that?!"

"Your boyfriend literally just texted you earlier but you were too busy fixing your ribbon."

"Really? Let's go then!"

* * * * *

"Wow. Just wow."

"Well, what'd you expect from the Seo Family? Of course, it would be hella luxurious."

"I feel so small now, Seungmo~" I muttered, pressing myself closer to Seungmin as I hold on tightly with the gift on my hand.

"Of course, your hands are small after all."

"Hey!"

He chuckled, "Come on, let's get inside."

As we went inside the venue, everything in our eyes just looked expensive. The way people move, the way they talk, the way they hold their wine glasses.

Chandeliers were everywhere. My eyes were blinding. In the corner, you could see a big table with tons of big gifts. How I feel so small with the small gift I have in my hand.

"Lixue-ya! Seungmin-ah!"

But then we heard a squirrel's voice, making me feel a lot better.

"Jisung!"

"You're here! And wow, Lee Felix! You're rocking that outfit!"

I chuckled, "Thanks, Jisungie. Have you seen Changbin?"

"Oh, well he's everywhere to be honest. As the heir, he really is busy entertaining the guests."

"O-oh..."

"So since he's not here yet, why don't we get ourselves some drinks first, hm?" Seungmin suggested.

"Great idea, Seungmin!" Jisung squealed.

We then went into the buffet area, and there was a certain table there wherein there were a lot of different drinks provided. Each of us got ourselves some drinks as we scan around the place.

"You know what, this is what I hate for being rich. You have to attend these kinds of parties. And being the introvert I am, I hate these kinds of events." Jisung said as he took a sip on his drink.

"Especially being an heir. You have to entertain the guests." Seungmin added.

We then spotted Changbin in the middle of the venue, talking so professionally with people who looked so high-class as he held on his wine.

He glanced at my direction and noticed me. He scanned me for a bit and had his lips formed into a smirk before looking back at the people he was talking to. And boy, that made me blushed.

"Looks like your boyfriend has already died just by looking at you." Seungmin teased.

"Stop it, Seungmin!"

Few minutes later, Changbin finished talking with them and excused himself. He went straight to my direction with a smile on his face.

I looked away as he got himself right in front of me, not even daring to look at his eyes or I would die of his handsomeness.

"Lee Felix." He called out making me look into his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

He gave me a smile, taking my hand and giving it a kiss, "You look beautiful tonight."

I could hear and feel Seungmin and Jisung squealing over Changbin and I but I couldn't care less. My heart was beating so fast at that exact moment.

The way he said those words... it felt so real. Like he and I were a real couple.

Maybe, just for tonight... I can pretend that the two of us are real. Just for tonight... I want to feel that he loves me back... even if it's just an imagination.

* * * * *


	20. Chapter 20

**JISUNG**

Seungmin and I decided to give Changbin and Felix privacy as they begin to talk. We walked around and observed the people in the party. We just had a normal conversation, as friends talking about everyone and laughing about stuffs even if this was supposed to be a formal party. This was the very first time I was able to enjoy a formal party after everything I've been to. Usually, I would be around talking to people formally and being bombarded by their questions as the "heir" of the Han family.

Today was different. Being with Seungmin and Felix made it more enjoyable for me since at least this time, I have my friends to talk to. I can be myself, I don't always have to act as if I'm a respectful heir or else people would be judging me for not having manners. 

But of course, even though things got better, acting as the "heir" must still be put up at these kinds of events.

"Young master, I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but Master Han had wished to call you, he will be introducing you to some important people." Our butler said as Seungmin and I talk.

I sighed, looking into Seungmin's eyes, "Sorry Seungmin, I have to go."

Seungmin chuckled, "It's fine, you little squirrel. After all, you really are the heir of the Han family."

I just returned with a smile and nodded before proceeding to go to my father.

"Jisung!" 

I gave my father a smile as I walk towards him, "Hello father."

"It's a good thing you're here. Now let me introduce you to one of my clients in our business..." My father continued talking and I just nodded with every word he says, keeping up my formal composure in front of the client he was introducing to me.

_Oh how I hate these kinds of parties._

* * * * *

**MINHO**

"Hyung, you don't seem to be in a good mood today." Hyunjin said as he nudge me, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm fine."

"Did your father, um... attend?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "My parents are currently overseas handling some business out there and told me they won't be able to attend the party, so I'll be the one representing the Lee family for today."

"Dude, for real tho, I haven't even seen your father, not even once. The Lee family would always be the one absent in these kinds of events. I don't think your family has even hosted a party yet. I personally think the Lee family is the busiest of the seven families."

I chuckled, "I guess you can say that. My parents are too determined to achieve success."

"But, aren't they successful already?"

"They want to strive harder, as if there's no limit."

"Wow, I now know the reason why you're like this."

I raised my brow at him, "What do you mean?"

"You got your personality from your parents."

"Oh." I chuckled, "Well, I guess I did."

"You know, I just realized, the Lee family is definitely different from the Seo."

"Why is that?"

"Just look at the Seo family, they host these kinds of parties every year. They're out in the bush, while the Lee family likes to stay hidden."

"Well, we did hosted some parties before."

"Really?"

"But only some certain families were invited. Not all the seven families were there."

"Wow, I've always thought being one of the seven families was enough for me to be invited in every party, now I feel inferior next to the Lee family's son."

I chuckled, "It's not that. It's just, since my parents rarely attend these events, our family is not really closely associated with all of the seven families. Our family is closest with—"

"Oh? Hyunjin!" A girl suddenly squealed from behind, interrupting our conversation."

"Sooyun? I'm surprised that you're here." Hyunjin replied.

The girl chuckled, "I guess you could say I came for you."

I then nudged Hyunjin, "Who is she?"

"Just some random girl addicted to me." Hyunjin whispered back.

"Then just ditch her."

"Nope, I can't ditch girls especially at these kinds of events, proper etiquette, you know?"

I chuckled, "I guess."

"I'm going to accompany her for now, see you later Hyung."

I nodded and he went off with the girl somewhere. I then decided to grab a drink as I observe the people in the party, until some familiar people approached me, which I immediately recognized, they were one of the business partners my parents had.

"Lee Minho! What a pleasure to see you here!"

I shook his hand, "Good evening to you to, sir."

"I heard your parents weren't able to attend the party. Guess you're going to have to represent the Lee family for today, huh."

"You see, Minho, you have to take this as a sight for the future. Your parents have always been making it to one of the top families out of the seven families. Your family has always been in competition with the Seo family. Oh, and you're friends with the Seo heir right? Then you should grab that opportunity to find his weaknesses. After all, you are next to your family legacy."

I only nodded as they continue to give me such statements. As someone who came from a family who's rarely out in public, I expected that they would throw it all on me. After all, I'm the one representing the Lee family.

Soon, our conversation was interrupted as they were called by some other important people. I bowed my head and gave them a smile before they went off. 

I sighed, putting my hands on my pocket. I decided to go out to the garden for some fresh air after all that conversation.

I let the breeze pass through me as I got out, shutting my eyes in silence and taking a deep breath.

_Expectations... how do I reach them?_

* * * * *

**JISUNG**

"Fucking finally, I'm done with that pathetic conversation." I muttered to myself as I manage to get myself out from the formal talk.

I looked around and tried to find Seungmin but the ballroom was just too big for me to find him. The place was crowded, and I hate crowded places. If I can't find Seungmin, then I'd rather be alone for now.

I decided to get some fresh air and headed towards the garden to calm myself done and distance myself from all of those people.

As I arrived in the garden, I spotted a familiar figure who was shone upon the moon. His back was facing me, but I could say who he was. His figure was too attractive for me not to stare. 

I immediately dropped my glass on the grass causing him to jump and look behind.

He furrowed his brows a he recognize me, "Han Jisung?"

"H-hey..." I replied awkwardly. "Don't get it wrong! It was just a coincidence seeing you here! I... I just wanted to isolate myself from the people cause... you know... I hate big crowds..."

Surprisingly, he let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, sure." He said, looking back up to the moon.

I slowly walked my way towards him and stood beside him, looking at the moon and him repeatedly. 

"So, you don't like crowds, huh." He spoke.

"Y-yeah, it gives me anxiety attacks..."

He turned to meet my eyes, "You get anxiety attacks?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Huh."

"W-what about you, Hyung? Why are you here?"

He let out a deep breath, "Well, I guess you could say I wanted to isolate myself from the people as well."

"Why?"

"Just... reasons."

I kept my silence and we both looked up to the moon, admiring its beauty.

"Han Jisung."

I immediately averted my eyes to him as he called me out. "Y-yes?"

"Have you ever felt the pressure of being an heir?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, since you're the heir to the Han family, don't you always wish to reach the expectations of people?"

"Hm, not really."

"How so?"

"You see, Hyung. I like to be myself. I don't really care if people would judge me because I was not the person they were expecting me to be. I mean, I am my own person. Why should I base my personality from other people's opinions when I can just be myself?"

"Huh, I see. Then you're completely different from me."

"Are you... um... do you aim to reach people's expectations?"

"Definitely."

_Come to think of it, he comes from the Lee family._

"Right... the Lee family doesn't show too much in public, huh."

"Mhm."

"Are your parents... full of expectations?"

"Nope. Actually, they always remind me to take it easy, no pressure. But... I just owe a lot of things to my father and the best thing I can do is bring out the best in me to make it up to him."

Suddenly, his room came into my mind. I was always been curious about that thing hidden behind that curtain, so I decided to ask him.

"H-hyung, is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

I slowly turned my body to face him, stepping back a bit for some space. "About your room... uh... that thing—" But then there was a rock behind me that hit my foot making me lose my balance. Thankfully, he was fast enough to catch me, leaving our faces inches away from each other. I could feel my heart beat so fast as our eyes stare at each other. 

_Damn, he looks even more ethereal when he's this close._

I cleared my throat, "S-sorry."

He didn't respond. His eyes moved down to my lips, staring at it, then back to my eyes, until suddenly he leaned his face forward, closing the gap between us. And that's when I realized.

_Lee Minho has kissed me._


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAN**

"Bang Chan!"

I turned around only to meet with the eyes of a famous CEO of an entertainment company, "Park Jinyoung-ssi! How are you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Oh and by the way, the Bang Entertainment has reached the top charts again for this year. Your parents are doing a great job! But! That doesn't mean JYP Entertainment is going to lose to you!"

I chuckled, "Well, JYP Entertainment has been doing well these days, as well, aren't they? So I guess it's just a fair competition."

He nodded, "I agree. Also, I am looking forward to your song release, how have you been doing anyway?"

"Well, I do have a lot of drafts already but I'm still torn on which song I should be releasing."

"Hm... well I'm sure that whatever song you release, it will always be a bop!"

"I appreciate that thought, Park Jinyoung-ssi."

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you here, but I've got to go now and greet the Seo family. After all, this is their party. Say hi to your parents for me!" He said, before turning around and walking away.

I then grabbed myself a glass of wine and went to my family who seem to be looking for someone.

"Chris!" My mom called out as she saw me.

"Oh. Hey mom. Is something wrong?"

"Chris, I can't find Lucas. He told me he'd just be grabbing some snacks but I he didn't returned. I tried looking for him but the venue is just too big to spot him." Hannah, my little sister, told me.

I nodded, "I'll take care of it, you don't have to worry."

* * * * *

**WOOJIN**

I stood by the wall as I hold on to my glass of wine, observing the people around me. Until one certain person caught my attention. He met eyes with me and we had an eye contact for a moment before he decided to walk towards me.

I gave him a smile, "So, you really did come, didn't you?"

"Uhuh."

I chuckled, lowering and shaking my head, "Well, knowing you, you'll be able to handle these kinds of stuffs. You're an intellectual being, after all."

He gave me a smile and shrugged, "I guess I am." He said and stood beside me to observe the people around us.

"Hey Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Look." He said, pointing at a certain direction. I followed it and saw a kid in the middle of the crowd. "He seems lost." 

I tilted my head to examine further the child, he looked so familiar. "He's... where have I seen him before?"

"Same thought tho..."

"Oh wait—"

We then both looked at each other at the same time, "Lucas!" We said, perfectly synchronized. 

"Is he lost?"

"Looks like it. Well, I'll be going now. Can't let a stray kid stray too far." I said, flashing him a smile. He nodded with a chuckle and I proceeded to walk towards Lucas.

I tap on his shoulder making him jump a bit, "Hey, it's okay. It's me, Woojin-hyung."

His lips curved into a smile as he recognized me, "Hyung!"

I chuckled, "Seems to me like you're lost, little child."

He nodded, "I can't find Hannah anywhere..."

I pat his head, "Don't worry, we'll look for them."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Mhm. Now, let's go."

I grabbed his hand and we walked our way to the crowd as we look for the Bang family.

"Lucas!" We heard a familiar voice from behind making us look back only to meet with the eyes of Chan.

"Chris!" Lucas squealed, running towards his brother.

"Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

"Sorry... I got lost but Woojin-hyung found me anyway!"

Chan looked up to me, giving me a smile, "Thank you, Woojin."

I returned the smile and nodded, "No problem."

They then made their way back to the Bang family while I made my way to mine.

"Woojin!" My mom called out as she saw me. 

I walked towards her, "Mother," I then leaned to her ear, "He's here."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Can I see him?"

I shook my head, "We shouldn't be causing any commotions, Mother."

She sighed, "Right..." She then looked behind my back and tilted her head, "Woojin, isn't that Chan? He seems to be looking at you."

I looked behind my back and saw Chan leaning against the wall with a glass of wine in his hand. "Yeah, that's Chan."

She gave me a mischievous smile, "Why don't you talk to him for a bit?"

I chuckled, shaking my head as I see through my mom, "Sure, I'll talk to him."

I then walked towards Chan and stood beside him, leaning myself against the wall. "Hey."

"Hey Woojin." 

"Are we getting bored now?"

He chuckled, "Kinda."

"Well, we're at the same page then."

"Oh, and Woojin?"

"Hm?"

"They're here."

I chuckled, "Yeah, they sure are."

"They seem to be lost in their own worlds tho."

"Well, we can just say that they are stray kids."

He chuckled, "I guess."

I then felt his hand brush on mine and that's when I took the opportunity to grab it, intertwining our fingers. He looked up to me, eyes widened before flashing a smile, "That was smooth."

I returned the smile, "Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * * * *

**JEONGIN**

I just stood by the food, tasting every delicious snack I see, until I suddenly bumped into a girl.

"Oh, sorry."

As soon as she looked up, I almost felt my world stop, she looked gorgeous.

She flashed me a smile, "It's fine."

I felt speechless at that moment, I couldn't find the exact words to say, "You okay?" She asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Y-yeah, sorry."

She giggled, "You're cute."

"Wha— thank you..."

She extended her hand to me, "I'm Yunhee, Park Yunhee."

I gladly took her hand and smiled, "Yang Jeongin."

She froze as she heard my name, "Y-Yang Jeongin?"

"Yunhee! There you are— oh, you've met him already, I see."

I tilted my head in confusion as I saw a random woman walking towards us with my mom beside her.

"Mom, what's this?" I asked.

"Well, Jeongin, Yunhee's parents and I have come to an important decision."

"W-what decision?"

"Yang, Jeongin, meet your betrothed wife, Park Yunhee. Park Yunhee, meet your betrothed husband, Yang Jeongin."

"WHAT?!" ****


	22. Chapter 22

**SEUNGMIN**

I sighed, as I lean against the wall, continuing to watch people around me with the glass of wine in my hand.

_This is getting so boring._

I glanced at my watch to check the time and just when I looked up, I spotted them.

"Shit."

I immediately made my move, moving away from my current position and distancing myself from them, making sure to cover my face. I bumped to a lot of people and only muttered a small apology because I couldn't risk to get caught now.

I eventually managed to bring myself to a balcony. I let out a deep breath in relief and walked further more in the balcony, leaning my arm on the fence as I let the air breeze pass through me, giving me chills.

I then heard giggles of a random girl from behind, "Oppa, you're flattering me~!"

A familiar voice chuckled, "I'm just being true to you, Sooyun. You really look beautiful tonight." 

I glanced at my back and saw a random girl and Hyunjin by the door. They were obviously flirting making me form a disgusted expression on my face. Hyunjin's eyes then met mine, having his lips form into a small smirk before looking back to the girl and holding her hand.

"Princess, is there anything you'd like to do?" He asked, looking straight to the girl.

I was rather surprised by his action. I thought he would be some kind of asshole again and ditch the girl but no, he was being a gentleman. But then I remembered, we're currently at an important party so the guests are obviously important as well. He shouldn't be making any idiotic moves for now. After all, proper etiquette and manners are required, considering he belongs to one of the seven families.

"I... I want to spend some alone time with you."

That's when I had it, 'alone' time can only be obtained in a place where there are no people. But of course, wherever would they spend it here? The whole ballroom is crowded. The nearest place to be 'alone' is obviously the balcony I'm currently staying at. 

Thankfully, the balcony was big enough, it was a balcony hallway so I probably wouldn't have to move out completely of this area. I took the initiative to walk further in the balcony hallway to give them the space they needed. I took my place to another corner with another door open behind me.

I let out a breath and enjoyed the silence I was currently having. I could hear the two flirting few blocks away from me, but I decided not to bother. It's a waste of time, anyway.

"Seungmin?"

Another familiar voice made my eyes widened. I turned around, meeting with the eyes of a familiar person I haven't seen since I left.

As soon as our eyes met, a smile curved into his lips, "Seungmin, it really is you."

I smiled back, "Yongsun."

He walked towards me, joining me in the balcony. "How— why are you here? Did you come back already?"

I shook my head, "No, not yet."

"Then how were you even able to enter this party?"

I shrugged, "Yongsun, we have these what we call, 'connections.'"

"Do... do they know?"

I shook my head, "No, and that's exactly why I'm stuck in this balcony. Not like I hate it though."

He chuckled, "Right." He then let out a rather loud breath from his nose as he stare at the stars in the sky, "I missed you."

"Of course you do."

He let out a chuckle again, shaking his head, "You know, every time I want to see you, I look at the sky."

"No, don't tell me the reason why, I exactly know what it is." I told him, anticipating that he'll expect me to ask why.

"Oh really?" He said, turning his body to me, "Tell me then."

"Because as you look at the sky, you will see stars, and we are connected by the stars in the sky, no matter how far we are from each other, isn't that right?"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry Kim Seungmin but no matter how intellectual you are, you still got it wrong."

"What? How is that even possible?"

"I didn't even mention anything about stars."

"What else would it be then?"

"Simple, because the sky is _you_."

There was a few moments of silence before I was able to process that in mind. 

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha, funny." I told him sarcastically.

"What? You are Kim Sky Seungmin, after all."

"Whatever."

We then look back to the sky and had our moment of silence. 

"Hey Seungmin?"

"Hm?"

"Since I've seen you again today, can you... do it?"

I turned my head to him and tilted my head until I got what he was pertaining to. I shook my head, "No, no, no. Not here."

"Please? I really missed it. Besides, you've been gone for so long now, it's a rare opportunity for me to see you again."

I sighed, giving in to him, "Fine."

I turned my back on him and readied myself before turning around cheerfully and throwing my hands up in the air, "Dda!"

That action alone had his lips curve into a wide smile, "Oh my god, you're still so cute~!"

I rolled my eyes, "You should be thankful enough I did that because you know how much I hate showing my other side in public."

He giggled, "Of course."

"Oh, and shouldn't you be going now?"

His smile then slowly faded, letting out a sigh, "Right. I would love to spend more time with you but..."

"You have to go. I know, it's unfortunate for me as well."

He then gave me a smile, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kim Seungmin. I'm hoping that soon, we'll be seeing each other again often." He said, grabbing my hand and putting it up to his face but I backed away.

"Nope, you're not kissing my hand, Yongsun."

He pouted, "Can't you give me this? I don't even know when I'll be seeing you again..."

I chuckled, "Fine."

He then gave me a smile and proceeded to kiss my hand before letting it go and going back inside the ballroom, mixing himself back in the crowd until I couldn't spot him anymore.

I turned back to the sky, leaning my arm again on the fence and enjoyed the current comfortable silence I was having with myself. Well, not until I heard a familiar voice again.

"Who was that?"

* * * * *

**HYUNJIN**

As soon as Seungmin heard my conversation with Sooyun, he seemed to take the initiative and move out of his place to give us some time 'alone.'

And so, I escorted Sooyun to the balcony. Seungmin was in the other corner, he was looking up to the sky and having his time alone, completely unbothered by us.

"Oppa, don't you think the stars look pretty tonight?" Sooyun said, starting a conversation between us.

I turned to her and flashed her a smile, "But you look more beautiful, princess."

A tint of red can be noticed in her cheeks as I said those words, "T-thank you..."

We continued to have our conversation, not something so special. I was basically flirting with her to give her some entertainment. I decided to glance at Seungmin's direction but was surprised as I saw him talking to some random guy. They seemed.... comfortable with each other?

They were basically beside each other, staring at the stars. I couldn't hear their conversation, obviously, because Sooyun's talking was blocking my ears. But then I notice Seungmin turn his back on him, closing his eyes and taking out a deep breath. He turned back to him, raising his hands up in the air and I was able to heard a 'Dda!' sound, and boy, that made my heart skipped a fucking beat. How special could that boy be that he was able to see that cute side of Seungmin? It practically annoyed me, I didn't like the idea that Seungmin was able to show that side of him to someone else, but not me. Who even was that guy?

But then I saw him give Seungmin a kiss on his hand, which literally made my blood boil. Who the fuck is he? How is he able to kiss Seungmin without Seungmin even rejecting him? Is he his boyfriend? As far as I know, Seungmin didn't even fall in love!

"Oppa? Oppa!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Sooyun, "Oh I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said that I need to go back to my parents, would you escort me please?"

I gave her a smile and nodded, "Gladly, princess."

And so I did that. In a matter of time, I was alone again after I escorted Sooyun back to her parents. She whined about wanting me to stay with her but her parents refused. I went back to the balcony. And he was still there, peacefully looking at the stars.

"Who was that?" 

* * * * *

**SEUNGMIN**

"Who was that?"

I jumped, hearing an unexpected voice again. I turned around only to meet with the eyes of Hyunjin.

"Who's who?"

"That guy with you earlier."

I rolled my eyes, "None of your business."

He held my wrist firmly, "I said, who the fuck is he?"

I furrowed my brows, "Why do you even care who talks to me? He's a friend, Hyunjin."

"How come I've never seen him before?"

"Because we barely know each other. I have other people in my life just like you have other girls in your mind."

_Oh wait, did that just sound like jealousy?_

He raised his brow at me, "Did you just— are you jealous?"

"No, I am not."

I don't even know why those words came out of my mouth.

"That doesn't seem like the case."

"Fucking hell, can you just stop bothering me?!"

"No fucking way. Tell me more about him, why did he kiss your hand? And most importantly, why did you allow it?"

"If I told you he's my boyfriend, would you stop bothering me?"

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"So what if I am? Just leave me alone!"

"Not when I just saw you act cute in front of him."

"Just— wait, you saw that?"

He nodded, "Clearly."

I palmed my face in embarrassment, "Oh god, that's so fucking embarrassing..."

"So," He said in a teasing manner, "You do have a cute side."

"I do not!"

He then leaned closer to my face making me back away until my back hit the fence of the balcony, "Really now?"

"G-get away from me!"

"No." He refused, leaning even closer, "If you can't show me your cute side then at least I can be this close to you."

"H-Hyunjin—"

"You don't know how much I hate seeing you close with that guy, any other guy would piss me off anyway."

"Can you please—"

"I'm not yet done talking." He said, putting his finger on my lips. "I don't like seeing you with some other guy."

"And so? Do I have to do anything about that? You don't own me, Hwang Hyunjin. So stop saying things as if you do!" I snapped back.

His eyes darkened, "Oh, you really did it now."

"What—"

I was cut off as I felt a pair of soft lips pressed on mine. My eyes widened at the sudden action. Before I could even push him away, he wrapped his arms around my waist, firmly tightening his grip. He moved his other hand to my neck and tilted his head to get a better access on my lips. 

Being lost at my own thoughts, I closed my eyes and let the sensation sink in as I kiss back. Truth to be told, but the feeling of his lips against mine felt... amazing. The way his soft lips were moving against mine felt satisfying. 

He pulled away, a smirk forming on his lips, "So, you did like that, didn't you?"

I quickly pushed him away and touched my lips with my fingers. Why the fuck did I kiss back?

I tried to run away but as soon as I move, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his body, "Not so fast, Kim Seungmin. You're not getting away from me."

"Hwang Hyunjin, I swear to god—"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he pulled me back inside. Stopping at some point and putting my hand on his shoulder then putting his on my waist. 

"You're not getting away from me. Not unless you give me this dance."

That statement alone made my heart skip a bit and I could feel my face heating up. I wanted to protest but no words would come out of my mouth, so I decided to keep my mouth shut and let our bodies dance to the music playing around us.

Thankfully, a lot of people were also dancing at that moment, so _they_ probably wouldn't even find or notice me. Well... hopefully...


	23. Chapter 23

**FELIX**

Staring at each other felt like hours. It was getting awkward, at least for me. His smile is definitely melting me at that moment. The way he admires me makes my heart weak, making me even forget that we're just in a fake relationship.

"U-uh..." I tried to say some words to at least break the silence but that only made it worse for me, as no words came out from my mouth only making him to let out a chuckle. Fuck, that was embarrassing.

He took out his hand, motioning me to take it, "May I have this dance, _my princess_?"

How can I say no? When the guy I'm in love with is literally in front of me, asking me for a dance. When my heart is yearning for him so much at the very moment? How the fuck could I say no?

I slowly took his hand and nodded slowly, "S-sure..."

He lead me to the middle of the ballroom, putting my hand on his shoulders and moving his to my waist with our right hand intertwined with each other. He took the first step and guided me through the rhythm of the music. His eyes were locked with mine, with his lips curved into a smile. He turned me around, then pulling my body close to his, letting our foreheads touch. He continued to move and lead me in that position. I can feel his breathing through his knows.

"You really look beautiful tonight." He whispered before turning me around again and bend me over, his arm supporting on my waist. He leaned his face closer and whispered, "And when I say that, I mean you _really_ look gorgeous."

I couldn't help but blush at his statement. We continued dancing until the music stopped. He guided me back to where we were earlier, still holding on to my hand.

"You're such a good dancer, aren't you?" He told me in a complimenting way.

I returned with a small smile, "T-thanks, I've learn dancing since I was young..."

"I guess I'm not surprised. Dancing with you was easy enough for me."

I then felt my phone vibrated on my pocket. I knew it should've been an important notification, so I excused myself for a while. "Changbin, I'll just go to the rest room for a bit."

He gave me a smile, "Sure."

With that, I immediately made my way to the restroom and locked myself in one of the cubicles. I took out my phone and saw a text. I unlocked it to see who it was, and it indeed was an important notification.

 **Hyung**  
All clear, they're not here.

I sighed in relief, as it was a good news for me.

 **Felix**  
Got it, thanks Hyung.

I put my phone back into my pocket and went out of the bathroom, sighing in relief. I went back to where I was, anticipating that Changbin would be waiting for me there. But as soon as I got there, he was nowhere to be found, until my eyes moved to the left, and what I saw was something that truly broke my heart.

_How stupid can I be? Of course, Changbin would completely forget my existence once Mirae is in front of him._

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

I look around the ballroom as I wait for Felix. But then one certain figure made me focus on her completely. She looks... stunning. She always is. She was looking at me, our eyes met and I could've swear I have felt all my memories with her reminisce in my mind. Unconsciously, I found myself walking towards her, my eyes not leaving her's. 

"Hey."

"H-hi." She stuttered.

I gave her a smile, "So, you came?"

"Y-yeah, my parents told me to come."

"My father invited your family?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

There was a small silence between us until I decided to break it. I cleared my throat, "I... I heard you broke up with Hajoon?"

She lowered her head, "Y-yeah..."

"Why?"

I noticed her clutch on her bag, "I... I just realized things wouldn't work out for us... and..."

"And?"

"I... I realized I'm still in love with somebody else..."

That statement alone made my heart skip a bit, was she pertaining to me when she said she still loved somebody else? I don't know, but maybe that may be the case. But for now, I decided to not ask her any further and let things move slowly.

"Oh and..." She then took out a small box from her bag, "T-this is for you."

"A gift from your parents?" I asked as I took it from her hands.

"N-no, it's a gift from me..."

I looked up to her and smiled, "Thank you." I slowly untied the ribbon around it and opened the box, revealing a beautiful ruby gem. "Ruby?" I asked.

"I-it's an important gem for me..."

I then remembered giving her a ruby necklace for her birthday, and that was the first ever gift I gave her since our relationship started. "Damn, this must be so expensive, isn't it?"

"I-it doesn't matter..."

"Thank you, Mirae. It's beautiful."

"Y-you're welcome..."

"Son!" I turned around as I heard a familiar voice and met with the eyes of my dad.

I gave him a smile, "Hello, dad."

"How are you doing so far? A lot of my business partners have told me you've handled them well, I'm proud of you!"

I nodded in return, "Thank you, dad."

His eyes then averted to Mirae, "And look! You're even with your girlfriend!"

Mirae and I looked at each other for a moment and there was an awkwardness forming between us. 

"How are you doing, Mirae?" My father asked her.

"I-I'm fine, Mr. Seo..."

"That's good, then! I'm glad that the both of you are staying strong. Young love is indeed beautiful after all."

But then I remembered something _more important_.

_Lee Felix._

"The Jo and Seo family would surely make—"

"Father, actually—" I cut off my father's sentence before he could even finish it.

"Hm, you were saying something, son?"

I let out a sigh, "Father, Mirae is not my girlfriend anymore."

"What? Son, are you joking right now?"

I shook my head, "I'm not father, we broke up a month ago. And I... I have a boyfriend now."

"Woah, woah, did you just made a mistake right there? You said boyfriend."

"No father, I indeed have a boyfriend."

"Wow. Son, I know you're bi but I never thought you'd actually be having a boyfriend."

"Are you disappointed?"

He gave me a smile, "Not at all, can I meet him?"

I nodded, "Sure, he's right—" As I look into the same direction we were earlier, he was nowhere there.

"Where is he?" Father asked.

I looked around but of course, the place was too crowded for me to actually spot him.

_Oh wait._

_Did he saw me with Mirae earlier?_

_..._

_Fuck._

"I... I probably need to go." 

"I'm sorry Changbin but you can't at this moment, you're about to make your speech in a few minutes." Father said.

"Can't it wait?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "No, and you know how much this speech is important. You can't mess it up."

I impatiently tapped my foot, completely tensed up, "Okay, I'll leave as soon as I finish my speech."

The minutes that passed by felt like days, I was impatiently waiting for my turn to do the speech, I couldn't let my thoughts just wander around when Lee Felix is fucking out of my sight.

Soon, it was my time to speak up. I hurried myself in front, still making sure to keep my composure since I have a reputation of being the Seo heir. As much as I'm impatient about Felix, I managed to deliver a good, professional speech. As soon as I finished, I hurried myself out of the stage and searched for him in every corner of the venue, but no sight of him can be found.

I then met Woojin and Chan as I was looking for him, making me approach them.

"Chan-hyung, Woojin-hyung, have you seen Felix?"

"Felix?" Chan repeated, "We saw him leave the door a few minutes before your speech even started."

"What door?"

"The um... the exit?"

"Fuck." I hissed underneath my breath.

Woojin furrowed his brows as he heard me, "What did you do now?"

I didn't even bother to answer as I rushed my way to the exit.

_I need to fucking find him, no matter what._

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"I'm so stupid..." I muttered as I slowly play my foot on the ground while walking with my head lowered.

"Why did I even come? Attending the party was never a good decision to begin with..."

"AAARRGGHH!! STUPID LEE FELIX!" I yelled, pulling my hair in frustration.

I let out a deep sigh as I look down on the box I was holding, gripping it tightly, "Stupid Felix, did you really think Changbin would like something cheap like this? I shouldn't have stayed up all night making this... it's... it's shit anyway..."

I stared at it, wanting to just break it at that moment as the scene earlier flash back into my head. "Mirae's gift was so much better... it can never be compared into something shitty like this..."

"AARRRGGHH!!!"

"I'M SO STUPID!"

Somehow, I felt kinda relieved as I yell out my frustrations. No one was around anyway. Changbin probably wouldn't even noticed I left.

I let out a deep breath and walked further until my eyes met up with a glittering ocean, making my eyes glimmer in amusement. I walked slowly towards it, still holding on to the gift.

I leaned my arms towards the fence, taking in the fresh air that calmed me down for a bit.

"This place is so much better." I muttered to myself.

I then took another glance at the box I was holding, then looking back at the ocean. "What if... I just throw this into the ocean?"

"It's shitty anyway..."

I then look back to the ocean and sighed, slumping my shoulders, "But... the ocean is too pretty to be thrown things at. Especially this trash..."

I turned my back to the ocean and my eyes caught a trash can, making me look back at the box I was holding. I chuckled, "Yeah, that's the place this thing deserves to be thrown to."

I moved towards the trash can and positioned my hand on it, ready to let go of the box when I felt someone's hand on me, stopping it.

I looked up, only to meet with the eyes of a panting Changbin.

"C-Changbin?"

"What are you doing?"

"W-what?" I looked back to the box I was holding to, "O-oh... n-nothing... just... throwing some trash."

"That's not trash."

"I-it is..."

"That's my gift, isn't it?"

"N-no..."

He pulled my hand up together with the box, "It says here that it's for me."

"I-it was a mistake."

"It's obviously not. Now, give it to me."

He tried to get it from my hand but I pulled it away, "N-no! It's not your gift! I-it's just a random trash!"

"Felix, that's my gift, that's mine, and that's not trash."

"No..."

"Felix—"

"It is trash!" 

My frustration was rising through me again. The gift Mirae gave her was so much better, and the scenario won't just slip off my head. Just the thought of giving him this embarrass me so much. It's not a gift, it's trash. It's a fucking trash.

I ran my way towards the ocean, stopping myself by the fence.

_I'm sorry beautiful ocean, I'm sorry for throwing such a shitty trash on you. But I just have to do it at this moment._

"Felix stop—!"

No, I couldn't stop. I let my hand let go of the box, watching it fall. It was for the best.

But unfortunate things just had to come in my way. Changbin was able to grab it before it could even fall to the ocean. He was panting, sweat starting to form on his face.

He turned to me with his eyebrows furrowed, "Why did you do that?!"

"No, Changbin. Why did _you_ do that?! You should've let that trash fall into the ocean!"

"Felix, there's no way in fucking hell I'm going to let your gift go. And how many times do I have to tell you that it isn't trash?! It's from you, how can it be trash?!"

"That's exactly why it's trash! Because it came from me! And my gift is... is..."

"Is what?!"

"It's nothing compared to what Mirae gave you!" I definitely regretted I said that. Bad decision. BAD DECISION.

_If I can't throw the gift on the ocean, should I throw myself there instead?_

"Felix..." His voice softened, worry present in his eyes.

_Yeah, Felix. Intellectual idea. You're going to throw yourself into the ocean then of course Changbin would still rescue you, if not him, at least someone will. And you'll still be living in embarrassment. Yup, such a very intellectual idea Lee Felix._

"I shouldn't have said that." I muttered, "Lee fucking stupid Felix."

"Felix—"

_We should just leave, this is getting more awkward than ever._

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, please forget that this night even happened." I turned my back to immediately walk away but I felt his arms grab my wrist to stop me from moving. 

He pulled me against his body, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry."

Guilt rose from my inside, why did he even say sorry? "No, Changbin. You have nothing to be sorry for. Now please, let me go."

"No," He refused, "I'm sorry."

"Changbin please—"

"I'm sorry for leaving you there, I'm sorry for forgetting about you. I'm sorry for averting my attention to someone else. I'm sorry for forgetting i have a boyfriend waiting for me."

"Changbin—"

"No. Take my apology, Felix."

I wanted to stop the tears forming in my eyes so badly, I held onto it. I couldn't let myself cry in front of him, it would only make me look more stupid. So I swallowed it in, letting my throat hurt as I hide the pain. I couldn't risk it, I couldn't risk letting Changbin know I've fell for him already.

"If I take your apology, would you let me go?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay then, apology accepted."

With that, he loosened his grip on me and I took another opportunity to run away but he was quick to grab my wrist again.

"No, you're not leaving."

I sighed, "Please, you got your gift, I accepted your apology, what else do you want? Can't you just let me leave?"

"I want you to stay with me."

"No, just go back inside without me. I... I'm going home, I'm tired anyway."

"I didn't mention anything about going back inside."

"What?"

"Stay with me here, Lee Felix. You and me, alone."

My heart skipped a beat, again. And I hate it. I looked away from his eyes, "N-no... just go back inside. It's where you belong to. You and me... we just don't belong in the same world."

"I don't want to go back inside. And stop saying that we don't belong in the same world, Felix."

"No, we really are. You're rich, successful, and an heir to one of the seven families. And I'm just... I'm nobody. I'm poor, have no fucking path in life."

"If we don't belong to the same world..." He then leaned closer to my ear, "Then I'll be your world instead."

_Why the fuck are you being like this, Seo Changbin? We're not real, you're just a fake boyfriend. But why do you act like we have something together?_

"Please," He pleaded, "Stay with me."

Those words alone made me give in to him making me let out a sigh, "Okay."

We sat on the bench in silence, not one of us daring to utter a word.

"I wonder what you have gotten me..." Changbin muttered, scanning the box.

My eyes widened as my anxiety rise up, "Don't open it now please, just open it once you get home."

"Why?"

"Please..."

"But I want to open it now."

"Changbin please—"

"And it's mine, I get to decide what to do with it."

"Changbin—"

"So I'm going to open it now."

"No!"

"Yes."

No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Felix, even if you say that. You still won't get to decide whether I open it or now."

I crossed my arms, "Fine, I'm leaving then."

I stood up from the bench only to be pulled back down with his arm snaking around my waist to keep me from getting away, "Oh no you're not. I'm opening this gift with you."

I whined in frustration but let it be, there was nothing to be done anyway. I watched as he slowly untie the ribbon and I could've swear that I cringed just by the thought of him seeing my gift. I looked away as he opened the box, taking the item out from it.

"This... this is your gift?"

I shut my eyes, "Just throw it in the trash if you don't like it. It's ugly anyway."

There was a moment of silence followed making me open my eyes in curiosity only to find Changbin holding on and looking straight into the item that was just in the box earlier.

Soon, a smile was formed in his lips, "I've never received anything like this..."

"W-what?"

"It's my first time receiving a _stuffed_ _toy_."

He was holding on into a pokemon stuffed toy, a munchlax to be exact. It was a stuffed toy I made as I thought of him. He just... suits the character so much.

"How come? You're rich, your room is probably filled with stuffed toys."

"No, they're filled with robots and stuff. But no one ever bothered to buy me a stuffed boy."

"Oh..."

"Did you make this?"

"Y-yeah..."

He turned to me with a smile, "It's perfect."

My heart literally just skipped a bit. The way his smile flashed on his face as he look into my eyes, it was too much for me.

"Hm? Oh wait, there's a button—"

"No don't—!" 

But before I could even stop him from pressing it, it was already done.

_"Hello Changbin! My name is Gyu~!"_

Changbin froze as he heard the squeaky, high voice. He looked back at me, eyes completely widened, "W-why is this voice somehow familiar to me?"

"S-stop! Just put it back inside."

"Felix... this is your voice?"

"N-no!"

A grin plastered on his face, "It is your voice!" 

He pressed the button again.

_"From now on, I'll be your friend! If you ever feel lonely, you can always talk to me!"_

_Oh fuck, I AM: CRINGING!_

"Changbin, stop!"

"How come you were able to let out this squeaky high voice when you literally have the lowest tone ever?!"

"I told you, it's not me!"

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Just... put it back!"

"No," He then pulled it against his body, cuddling into it, "I like it cuddled with me better."

I lowered my head in embarrassment, shutting my eyes, and wishing I could just disappear right now.

I then felt his finger on my chin, lifting it up for me to meet his eyes.

"Felix..."

"Y-yeah?"

He gave me a smile, "You really looked beautiful tonight, I mean it."

I blushed at his statement, "That was unnecessary..."

He chuckled, "And... your gift is honestly the best."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not. I'm tired of getting the same expensive gifts. Sculptures, paintings," He paused only to look straight into my eyes again, "...gems."

"Changbin, if you're lying to make me feel better then just stop—"

"No, Felix. I'm not lying. Trust me when I say that your gift is the best thing I received tonight. In fact, it's probably the best gift I've ever received my entire life."

I just kept my mouth shut as there was nothing left to say for me. I just nodded in return and he gave me yet another smile before leaning in and letting our foreheads touch. 

I could feel his breath going out from his nose, and I could feel his eyes stare at my lips. In just a glimpse, I felt his lips pressed on mine. Our lips moved, perfectly synchronized with each other.

The moon was shining upon us tonight, it was probably a beautiful scenery for the both of us. It felt right, it felt good. However... all of these are fake. Fake emotions, fake feelings, _fake relationship_.

But... just as I told myself earlier, maybe just tonight... I could pretend and convince myself that this is real. Or maybe even pretend until this fake relationship ends. After all, all good things must come to an end. 

_So I guess I just have to enjoy it while it lasts._ ****


	24. Chapter 24

**FELIX**

I wake up with my phone buzzing beside me. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms as I got out of the bed.

I grabbed my phone and unlocked it to see the notification, and what I saw literally made my eyes widened.

 **Changbin**  
You did a great job last night, so I awarded you 50k dollars, I already transferred it in your bank account so don't be surprised if you saw a lot of money there :)

"50 FUCKING K?!" I yelled, making a puppy bust through the door.

"The hell, Felix?"

"Oh, Seungmin... sorry I didn't know you were still here."

He rolled his eyes, "Why the fuck were you screaming?"

"It's... it's Changbin..."

He chuckled, "What? Fell for him hard again?"

"No! H-he... he sent me a lot of fucking money!"

He tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"

"I don't know either, he only said I did a great job last night, and then just earlier, I received 50000 fucking dollars.

"50k?! What the heck, that's so much!"

"I know! I—"

Seungmin and I then both look at each other, exchanging glances, "That's half of your debt, Felix."

"Y-yeah..."

"How much do you currently have in you savings?"

"As far as I've checked, I have saved 20000 dollars already."

"Then you'll only be needing 30k more to pay your debt."

"And then..."

He gave me a smile, "And then our lives will be back to normal."

I returned the smile and walked towards him, engulfing him into a hug, "Thank you for staying with me until the end, Seungmin."

"Anything for my best friend."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

"Changbin?"

I turned my head, meeting the eyes of an unexpected person, "Mirae, what are you doing here?"

It was currently lunch time, and it was a normal day sitting with Minho and Hyunjin. I guess I was expecting Felix. But instead, I met Mirae.

"C-can I talk to you for a moment?"

The three of us exchanged glances for a while. Hyunjin was shaking his head, Minho was giving me a look I couldn't even describe. But in conclusion, it seems like they didn't want me to talk to her.

I cleared my throat, "S-sure."

Mirae and I headed outside the cafeteria and she led me to the school backyard where the two of us were... well, alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

She took a deep breath, "C-changbin... if I confess here, would anything happen?"

My eyes widened, "C-confess?"

"Don't you remember?"

I let my mind process for a while until I remembered this was the exact place, the exact spot where Mirae confessed to me before she and I even started dating.

"Oh..." was the only thing I was able to utter out of my mouth.

I couldn't tell what I was feeling at that moment. My heart was beating so fast, yearning for her to come back. After all, it's what I've been wanting for since she broke up with me. But there's this small feeling that's holding me back.

"Changbin... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I'm sorry for leaving you. I regret it, a lot. The whole time I was with Hajoon, at first it was nice. But soon, I realized he was nothing like you. You're just... different."

"Mirae..."

"And... today, I'm asking you. W-would you still give me a chance? If I come back... would you still let me be your girl again?"

Words couldn't even describe how I'm feeling right now. I feel overwhelmed, my heart was thumping so loud and fast. I was... happy. This was the exact moment I've been waiting for.

"I-I'll think about it, Mirae."

Her eyes lit up, a smile curving onto her lips. She moved forward, unexpectedly engulfing me into a hug, "Thank you!"

Being in her arms... it felt years since I've felt that. I missed it, I missed the feeling of having her with me, as if she's all mine. She pulled away, realizing the awkwardness, "S-sorry." She stuttered before turning away and leaving me there, completely dumbfounded.

A smile soon crept into my lips.

She's back. The moment I've been waiting for has come. And that small feeling holding me back? I don't know anything about it.

_And I'll probably not be wanting to find it out at all._

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"Felix!"

I jumped, suddenly hearing a voice. I turned around only to meet with a smiley Changbin.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me on Friday? My treat!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "All of a sudden?"

"Yes!"

"You look rather happy today."

He chuckled, "Am I?"

"Mhm."

"Anyway, so are you coming or not?"

"Um... would not coming affect my salary?"

"Absolutely."

I rolled my eyes, "Then I guess I don't have a choice."

"Perfect!"

* * * * *

Time went by so fast, it was already Friday. And today would be my date with Changbin.

I waited by his classroom, waiting for his class to end, which soon did.

"Felix!" He called out as he saw me, walking towards my direction. "You waited for me?"

I nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Let's go?"

"Let's go!"

We basically did a lot of fun things to day. Going to the amusement park, getting on some extreme rides, eating ice cream, eating barbecue. We actually ate a lot of foods. We went to an arcade, he tried to get me a stuffed toy from the claw machine but he failed, it was literally funny.

Soon, we ended up in a crepe shop. We were completely worn out, but right now, we're just enjoying the crepe cakes in front of us.

"Today was really fun." He said.

I nodded, "Absolutely."

There was a brief silence for a moment before he decided to speak, "Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"There's actually something I need to tell you."

I felt my heart beat faster.

"W-what is it?"

He gave me a smile, then slowly slipping of a piece of paper in the table towards me. I look down at it, then back at him, giving him a confused look.

"It's yours."

I slowly picked it up, and what I saw next was something that surprised me again. It was a check, a check of 50k dollars.

"Didn't you transfer this on my bank account already?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "That one is different."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Then what is this for?"

He gave me a smile, "Congratulations, Lee Felix."

_Pain._

That was the only thing my heart could feel at the exact moment. It was over, today was the moment all of this will end.

"We've finally reached our goal."

Words can't even describe the pain I'm feeling right now. So... that's why he invited me to a date today. To say our goodbyes...

"She wants to get back with me."

I could only look straight into his eyes. He was smiling in complete happiness, while my heart is crying out loud.

"Felix? Feliixx?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and blinked, a fake smile curving into my lips, "Congratulations, Changbin-hyung. You can finally get her back at last."

He smiled back, "And I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you, really. Thank you for your help."

I gave him a nod, "It was nothing. After all, I also got some benefits for myself."

He chuckled, "Well, I guess."

I stretched my arms, looking away from his eyes, "And yes! Finally! I'm free! Damn, I was so looking forward to this moment. Finally, I won't have to pretend as your boyfriend anymore!"

_Lies._

He giggled, "You seem pretty happy."

_No I'm not._

"Of course! It was definitely tiring to pretend as your boyfriend! And now I'm free. Ah, this is just the best day of my life!"

"Well then," He stood up from his seat, reaching out his hand, "It was nice working with you, Lee Felix."

_Fucking pain._

I slowly took his hand and let out a fake smile, "Yeah, you too, Seo Changbin."

We both went out of the shop, looking up to the moon above us.

"The moon is shining bright tonight." He said.

I nodded, "Yeah..."

He looked back to me and gave me a smile, "Let's stay friends?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Good bye, Lee Felix."

He gave me a final smile before turning around and starting to walk away. I watched as his figure slowly fade away in the darkness, a tear escaping my eye.

"Good bye, Seo Changbin."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHANGBIN**

I opened my eyes, snapping out of my cloudy morning thoughts and immediately standing up from the bed. "Shit! What time is it?"

Hyunjin looked at me with a confused face, "Um... 7:30?"

"Shit! I still have to pick up Fel—" I stopped midway, realizing the reality.

"Felix?"

I slumped my shoulders and chuckled, shaking my head, "Oh, right. Felix is not my boyfriend anymore."

Hyunjin sighed, rolling his eyes, "Stupid."

"Yah! What was that for?!"

"I'm saying you're stupid, because you really are."

"And how am I stupid?"

"Because you broke up with him."

"With Felix? Hyunjin, you know he's just my fake boyfriend to—"

"Yeah, I know that. But you're still so stupid!"

I furrowed my brows, "What the fuck did I do to you?"

"You're so stupid for not realizing your own feelings."

"Feelings? What feelings?"

Hyunjin sighed, "Your feelings for Felix, I doubt you didn't fall in love with him."

"Hyunjin, you're misunderstanding it. Felix and I are just good friends."

"Yeah sure, keep holding on to your 'friends' thing and in a matter of time, you'll realize you actually love Felix, not Mirae. But by that time, Felix is already taken away." He snapped before turning away and going for the door, slamming it shut.

I was left speechless alone in our dorm until Minho came, sipping on his iced coffee, "What's with Hyunjin?" He asked as soon as he came in.

"I honestly don't know, he keeps telling me about my 'stupidity' for not realizing my feelings for Felix when in fact I'm not even in love with him!"

"Oh." Minho uttered, "Yeah, you are indeed stupid."

I threw my hands in the air in frustration, "What the fuck?! What's wrong with everyone today?!"

"Well," He said, taking another sip from his drink, "Hyunjin and I both know that your fake relationship with Felix was only for the benefit of the both of you. You use him to get Mirae back and he uses you to earn money. But as time passes by, the two of you developed a much deeper bond between each other. Hell, it doesn't even feel like the two of you are pretending whenever I look at you. You look so in love when you look in the eyes of Felix."

"Hyung, I think you're missing the point here. Felix and I are just good friends."

"Mhm," he nodded, "Friends."

"Hyung, I'm serious!"

"Changbin, you see, you disregarded the fact that you developed some feelings for Felix because you're relying to much on your feelings with Mirae before that's why you got back with her. But trust me, I bet you'll be missing him at some point."

"I don't have to miss him, I can still talk to him whenever I want to, hang out whenever I want to. After all, he agreed to stay friends."

"Are you really satisfied with just being 'friends' with him?"

"Um, of course?"

He shrugged, "Oh well, suit yourself then." He then took another sip at his coffee, "Oh and as his friend, you'd be supporting him as well when he gets a _new boyfriend_ , right?"

I felt a lump on my throat, "O-of course."

"Hm? Why do you seem so hesitant?"

"No, I'm not!"

He shrugged again, "Okay then." He took another sip on his coffee and looked at me, "You want some?"

I shook my head, "No thanks."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

I walked through the hallway and whispers can be heard around me as I make my way to my classroom.

_Of course, I should've expected this._

"That's Lee Felix!"

"Changbin's ex-boyfriend? Psh, I knew they wouldn't last long!"

"I mean, he's from a lower class and Changbin is like, the heir of the Seo family. They're obviously not a match!"

I sighed, continuing to walk my way to my class with my head lowered, until I bumped into someone who was purposely in front of me to block my way. I rolled my eyes as I met their eyes.

_Stupid bitches._

"Well, well, well, Lee Felix. We meet again."

_Yes, and it's such a fucking unfortunate event for me._

"We heard Changbin broke up with you."

"Yeah, and he got back together with Mirae? Oh you poor soul, you should've known Changbin just used you~"

_I know that bitch, I knew that all along._

"What? Scared now? Because Changbin is not around to help you? Nor will he ever be?"

"Aw, you poor little stray cat, does it hurt? To be used by someone?"

_Stop it. It fucking hurts._

"Well, I mean, you don't even deserve him. He's someone from the higher class! He is look upon on! While you... well... I doubt anybody even knows you."

"Changbin never loved you, Lee Felix. He only used you, to get her girlfriend back, Jo Mirae."

_I know that. I know that the most. And I'm stupid for believing that maybe someday he'll develop feelings for me too. I'm stupid for agreeing in this type of contract. I'm stupid for falling in love with him, knowing the two of us are impossible anyway. So please, stop it._

"Changbin is not a match for you. You're just a shitty trash—"

"Stop that."

They were cut off as a voice stepped in. I looked up, it was her, Jo Mirae.

"Stop bullying him." She gave them a stern look, "He's not trash. Changbin loved him, he did not use him to get me back. So stop your shit-talking and get lost."

"Mirae? What are you saying? He literally stole your boyfriend!"

"He did not steal my boyfriend. Changbin was not mine when he and Felix got together. So you don't have the fucking right to shit-talk him, because you yourself are shit."

"Excuse me?!"

"You wanna pass? Go on, no one's stopping you."

The girls were obviously annoyed, but they knew they had lost, so they just stomped their feet away from us.

Mirae clicked her tongue as she watch them walk away, "Bitches."

_So, she's nice after all._

She looked back at me and our eyes met. She gave me a smile, "You okay?" She let out her hand to help me stand up which I gladly took.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I replied.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that. Don't listen to them, they're just the normal jealous bitches you'd see around in school."

I let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess."

"Felix, right?"

I nodded, "Lee Felix."

She gave me a smile, "T-thank you for taking care of Changbin..."

"Aren't you... um, supposed to be mad at me?" I questioned.

She shook her head, "I should rather be thankful for you. You were there when Changbin needed someone the most. I'm sorry you had to hear all the insults. Please don't look down on yourself just because Changbin is from a higher class. I know Changbin truly loved you, there's not a doubt in that."

_Wrong. Changbin never loved me._

I nodded, "Thank you for saving me back there. I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do."

* * * * *

I repeatedly tap my ballpen on the table, staring at my paper. I glanced at the clock, it was already 8:30 in the evening. I let out a sigh and looked around the room to look for Seungmin but it seems like he was inside the bedroom.

I stood up from my seat and walked towards our bedroom, only to find Seungmin in front of a cassette player, listening to something with a admirable smile on his face.

"Seungmo? What are you doing?"

He paused the cassette player as he noticed me, "Oh, hey Felix. I was just listening to your mixtapes."

"My mixtapes?"

"Mhm, I have listened to 9 so far. It never gets so old, you know?"

I gave him a smile, "I guess..."

"You okay?"

I nodded, "I'm trying to."

He sighed, walking towards me and holding my hand, "Changbin is an asshole. He didn't know what he lost when he left you. Don't worry, there's a lot of guys out there that deserves you!"

I chuckled, "You're not making any sense, Seungmin."

"Nope, I am. I mean, seriously, if I were Changbin, I'd claim you right away! You're unlike anybody else, you're special. And stupid Changbin didn't see that."

"Well... I'm not that special you know."

"Nope, you are. You literally are. Felix, why don't you just marry me instead? So we can be both happy! After all, we're compatible with each other! Forget about Changbin! You're best friend is here, ready to marry you anytime. So, when do you want it to be?"

I chuckled, shaking my head, "You're really something, Seungmo."

He sighed, "I just don't want you to feel sad."

We then both sat on the bed and I rested my head on his shoulder, "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you and Changbin... still um... friends?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you really sure about that?"

"About what?"

"Being friends with him, I think it's a bad idea. Pretending that you're okay with him when you're literally hurting whenever you seem him? It's not good for you."

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Besides, I think you should distance yourself from him first. Especially a lot of people are shit-talking you now. Staying friends with Changbin... I think it would only make people see you more as a stupid being."

I chuckled, "Yeah, that'a fact." I let out a deep breath, "Guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow then."

"Oh, and Felix?"

"Hm?"

"I'm just curious..."

"About what?"

"What did you tell Changbin in the mixtape you gave him?"

"Oh, that. Well... I told him things that may probably change our relationship." I chuckled, "But he'll probably never gonna hear that anyway."

"Why? I thought you gave him the gift?"

"I actually put a twist on my gift. I made him a stuffed toy, I put an audio on it with my squeaky voice."

"What about the mixtape?"

"Oh. Well," I looked beyond the window, where I could see the moon shining bright as ever.

"It's inside the stuffed toy."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHANGBIN**

As I walk out of the classroom, there was a familiar feeling coming out of my chest as I saw him leaning by the wall, as if he was waiting for someone.

A smile crept into my face just by the sight of his face. Our eyes met, and it was another indescribable feeling coming out of me. I gave me a smile, while he returned with a sly one. My feet unconsciously walked towards him.

"Hey." I greeted.

"H-hi."

"Were you waiting for someone?"

_Right, why is he here?_

_"You'd be supporting him as well when he gets a new boyfriend, right?"_

_Okay but why the fuck is Minho's voice ringing on my ears again?_

"I... I was waiting for you."

Those words alone made my heart beat faster for I don't know what reason why. It's been a week since I last broke up with him. I've said hi to him whenever we see each other, but that was all. No more other interactions. But for some reason... I was... yearning, yearning for him and right at this moment, my emotions couldn't even describe on how I feel right now as he is in front of me.

I... missed him.

"A-are you busy? Do you have to be with Mirae now? I'm sorry—"

I cut him off as I chuckle, "Felix, it's okay."

He lowered his head in embarrassment, "S-sorry."

"Why were you waiting for me, anyway?" I questioned.

"There's something we need to talk about..."

"Do we have to be alone or...?"

"I'd prefer talking about it alone but if you're busy—"

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I grab his arm and headed towards the backyard with him being pulled behind me.

As usual, no one was around the backyard, it was empty. The perfect place for us to talk to. The memories of Felix and I creating the contract came into my mind. Everything was reminisced to me. This was the place I took him to after he was bullied by the girls. I think this is probably where our relationship developed.

I glanced at him and gave him a smile, "You know what, we should hang out anytime soon. So we could, you know? Catch up with each other? After all, we're still friends, right?"

He bit his lip, "About that..."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Felix?"

He let out a deep breath before looking straight into my eyes, "I... I can't stay friends with you after all..."

That, alone, made my heart dropped.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Changbin. But with the circumstances we have, it's impossible for us to stay friends. Maybe it will be okay for you. But for me, it's different."

"You're literally joking, aren't you?"

"Changbin, you see, as a result of the breakup, people are bullying me. And if I keep my relations with you, it will only make the situation worse for me."

"Felix, look. I can always tell them to back off."

He shook his head, "You don't have to, Changbin. I think it's best we just stay away from each other, as strangers. After all, we were just strangers to begin with."

"Felix, I know we were just strangers before. But we have developed a wonderful friendship as we spend time together, and I don't want to lose that."

"Friendship." He repeated before chuckling. He shook his head, "This is for the best, Changbin."

"Felix, I don't understand."

He let out a sigh, turning his back on me, and glancing his head a bit, "You won't understand Changbin. You never will. So please... let's just move forward on our own ways... and pretend that the two of us never even met... never even happened."

* * * * *

"Changbin? Changbin!"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I see the snapping fingers in front of me, "Oh, sorry Mirae. What were you saying?"

"I said, do you want to go on a date after school?"

"Date..."

_Felix and I would usually go to a cafe and just chill for a date..._

"Changbin? You're spacing out again."

I blinked, "Oh, sorry."

"So, do you wanna go or not?"

"Uh... sure."

We went to a park, bought an ice cream, and sat on the bench comfortably, hand in hand. My eyes landed on a certain arcade as we sat. Outside the arcade was a claw machine, and all I could remember was that one time when I tried to get Felix a single stuffed toy, but ended up losing all my money and not being able to give him one.

I chuckled with that thought in mind making Mirae confused, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh," I shook my head, "nothing."

I continued to keep my eyes on the claw machine, until a couple went towards it. The girl was asking for one so the guy inserted a coin and tried to get one, but he failed. He kept doing it a lot of times until finally, the guy was able to get one.

I chuckled again at the sight, "You know, when I tried to get one for Felix, I failed." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Mirae asked.

I pointed at the claw machine which her eyes followed, "That one."

"Oh..." was the only word she uttered before there was a complete silence between us.

I was practically spaced out most of the time. For some reason, my thoughts were just full of him. Lee Felix. I still couldn't believe he told me our friendship was over.

_It pained me._

* * * * *

I stared at the ceiling, not daring to divert my eyes. I couldn't think straight, a lot of cloudy thoughts filling my head, I could only let out a sigh.

I glanced to the right, and there he was. 

Gyu.

A smile plastered into my face. I stood from the bed and grabbed him, before sitting back in my bed. I caressed him, smiling at the sight. This was made by Felix, after all.

I pressed the button.

_"Hello, Changbin! How is your day today?"_

I chuckled, "Oh god, his voice is too cute."

I pressed the button again.

_"Are you feeling lonely? Don't worry, I'm here! I'll never leave you!"_

I let out a breath through my nose, "I wish Felix was here too."

I pressed the button again.

_"Changbin, there's something out there waiting for you to see!"_

I tilted my head in confusion, not expecting the phrase, so I pressed the button again.

_"Being able to properly express your feelings is nice! So if you ever need someone to talk to, Gyu is always here!"_

"Huh." I muttered. "What if..." I shook my head, 

"I must be overthinking things."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"So, you have finally come back, haven't you, Lee Felix?"

I gulped, "Yes, and I have come back with the money. I'm able to pay my debt early, so you have to abide by our agreement."

"Agreement?"

I furrowed my brows, "You know very well what our agreement is."

"Of course, I know that." He then gave me a smirk, "But there's one more thing you weren't able to do, Lee Felix."

I furrowed my brows, "I have given you the payment I owe you, what else do I need to do?"

He chuckled, "Have you forgotten what you said before?"

"What did I say?"

He walked closer to me, leaning to my ear... and whispering the words that literally shattered my heart into pieces.


	27. Chapter 27

**FELIX**

"I... I did say that but t-that isn't part of the deal..."

He shrugged, "I know." He then raised his brow at me, "But why are you stuttering?"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"Is it perhaps you were actually heartbroken?"

"No..."

"So," He walked closer to me, "You did fall in love."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. After all, you told me you won't just come back with the money, but also—"

"That's not the main point here. I came here to be set free, to settle our agreement once and for all."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider—"

"No, I don't want to."

He sighed, "Okay then, I'll abide by our agreement. I'll cancel the plan for now. But Felix," He leaned closer to my ear, "Maybe you should still think about it, after all. I won't be forcing you. But I want you to rethink about it, maybe it'll eventually change your mind."

He walked passed me, leaving me dumbfounded. I let out a deep breath, crouching on my knees, palming my face.

"Yeah, maybe I should rethink about it."

* * * * * 

**THIRD PERSON**

"Changbin."

No response.

"Changbin."

None.

She sighed, resting her chin on her palm, "Changbin, can you even hear me?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "W-what?" He paused, lowering his head, looking at his own reflection on his coffee, "Sorry..."

She sighed again, "You know what? Let's call it a day. Maybe you're just really tired."

"Sorry Mirae..."

She shook her head, "It's fine. You can go ahead, I'll be heading somewhere else first."

He nodded, grabbing his bag and heading to the parking lot to drive off with his car.

Mirae watched as his car went off. She sighed, looking up to the sky, "Guess I have to go see him."

Mirae made her way to Block C. She stood in front of the room, debating within herself whether she should knock or not.

She shook her head, removing her current thoughts, "I'm here anyway."

She knocked three times, fiddling with her fingers in nervousness until someone opened the door. She met with the eyes of a tall guy with a dirty blonde hair, and an eyes of a puppy.

"Um... can I help you?" He asked.

"I-is Felix there?"

Soon, Felix was behind the guy. Noticing Mirae, his eyes slightly widened, "Mirae, what brings you here?"

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Felix, we need to talk."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

I stared at the ceiling again, not even knowing why I'm spacing out these days. I held Gyu in my arms, as if he was my source of comfort.

_Felix._

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't know why, but there's this feeling of yearning inside me. I'm yearning, yearning for Felix. I missed his voice, his stubborn attitudes. I missed hanging out with him, I missed going out on dates with him. I missed having to pick him up every single morning and drop him off by the end of the day. I miss him, so fucking much that I don't even know how to describe my emotions anymore.

_"You're so stupid for not realizing your feelings for Felix."_

_Feelings? Do I even have feelings for Felix? What do I really feel about Felix?_

I looked down on Gyu, caressing him. 

"Hey Gyu, why am I feeling like this? Why do I miss Felix? Do I... do I possibly have feelings for him?"

I sighed, tightening my grip on Gyu, "It's Mirae, right? It's Mirae that I love, it's her I should be yearning for."

I sighed again, shutting my eyes and continued to caress Gyu, until I felt a hole in the stuffed toy. I furrowed my brows and opened my eyes, searching for the hole. 

"Shit." I cursed as I saw a small hole in the back of Gyu's neck. I stood from the bed and searched for sewing kit. Unfortunately, I couldn't find one. I took another glance at Gyu, but then I noticed a black figure from inside the stuffed toy. I grabbed him, examining it further. I tried searching for the audio implanted inside, and it was far from the black figure I saw. It felt... like a rectangular shape?

Out of curiosity, I grabbed a cutter from my drawer, cutting the fabric a bit more to get a better access. And then I got it.

It was a mixtape.

I immediately went downstairs, where I saw my father reading a newspaper while he drank his coffee.

"What's the matter, son?" He asked as he noticed me.

"Dad, do we have a mixtape player here?"

"Mixtape player? Why would you need that?"

"I just... need it, so badly."

"I think we have, it's in the storage room. Although I'm not sure if it's still working."

I nodded and immediately made my way to the storage room, rummaging through the stuff there until I finally found it. I grabbed it and rushed my way back to my room, plugging the plug into the socket and inserting the mixtape in it.

I took a deep breath before slowly pressing the play button.

_"Ah, ah, mic testing. Is it recording already? Oh, I think it is. Okay, here it goes. Ehem. Hi Changbin! This is Felix, right here. Soooo, you probably won't even get to hear this message because I'm going to put it inside Gyu. Well, you might but by the time you hear this, I assume the two of us are not even interacting anymore. So, there's actually something I want to tell you. This current fake relationship that we have is something I really hated. I always thought that I'll just be waiting for the time I'll be set free, and that's when you get Mirae back. We even had to make some rules. But... I may have to say sorry because I broke one rule..."_

Static.

"Fuck." I hissed, trying to fix the mixtape player. I smacked the head lightly, which surprisingly worked.

_"I fell in love with you Changbin."_

My eyes widened, not expecting to hear those words in Felix's voice.

_"Haha... I know. I was the one who made the rule, but look at me now. I'm the first one to break it. How stupid right? I know we had a deal that if one of us falls in love, we have to withdraw from the relationship immediately. But... I couldn't just let the things between us go awkward. I love being with you, Changbin. It made me feel comfort, it made me feel... special. I know, it's stupid of me. But I just want to give this to myself. I want to enjoy it while it lasts. I know someday the two of us are going to have to go on our own separate ways again. Someday, you'll go back to her. It pains me to think of that alone. But is there something I can do? Falling in love is not a choice. If only I have the control over it, I would erase my feelings for you. But I can't..."_

"Felix..."

_"Haha, I can't believe I'm even recording this. Would you even hear this someday, Changbin? It doesn't matter. Because by that time, I'm sure you're happy with someone else. And I hope that by that time, I'm finally over you. That I can only laugh over this stupid message and cringe about it. Thank you, Changbin. You were my first true love. But too bad, I won't be able to get together with my first true love. It's fine! I'm sure there's still someone out there ready to love me!"_

"No..."

_"Someone who'll return the same feelings for me... are you still there Changbin? If you are, I'm surprised you've reached up to this point. I apologize for having you listen to my stupid message. So... uh... I guess that's it? I just wanted to at least express my feelings, though you might not even get to hear this. Hm... should I say it? I don't know..."_

I chuckled, "He's still so cute."

_"Hm... okay fine! Seo Changbin! I love you."_

My heart dropped.

_"Okay... I AM: cringing! Ugh, I regret saying that! Oh god, I wish you'll never find this mixtape, EVER. Anyway, that's all! I hope by now, you are having a great life... even without me by your side. After all, this is just... a fake relationship, after all._ _Good bye, Seo Changbin."_

_"Love, Felix."_

I stared at the mixtape player, not knowing how to gather up my thoughts.

"Fuck."

"I think I'm in love with Lee Felix." ****


	28. Chapter 28

**CHANGBIN**

I went back to my dorm after two days of staying at the mansion. I sighed, putting down my bag at the floor as soon as I arrived inside.

"Oh, hyung. You're back?" 

"Hey, Hyunjin." I said, flopping myself down the couch.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I... uh... I just realized something."

He scoffed, "What? You realized you're stupid?"

I sighed, "Basically."

"Wait— for real?"

I groaned, "Ah, how can I not realize my own feelings?!"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you really are stupid." 

"Fuck it."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I... I don't know..."

"There's still Mirae out there. Are you telling me you're going to break up with her?"

"I... I don't know!"

He sighed, "Well, you better decide now. Because you'll never know when Felix will be taken away."

* * * * *

We sat on our usual table in our cafeteria. I played my food using my chopsticks, not even daring to eat it anymore because I don't have the appetite. I could only let out a sigh in frustration.

"Hyung, nothing's gonna happen if you keep on sighing." Hyunjin said.

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do." I told them.

"You see, Changbin, we can't provide you the answer to that. Only you can—"

"Hyung!" Minho was cut off as someone from behind him covered his eyes, "Guess who?"

A smile crept into Minho's face, "Jisung, I know it's you."

Jisung giggled, removing his hands from Minho's eyes. Minho turned his head to meet with the eyes of Jisung, the two of them smiling at each other. Minho then leaned in to give Jisung a kiss on the lips which had Hyunjin and I surprised.

"Is it your lunch time as well?" Minho asked.

Jisung nodded, "Yup! I'm with Lixie and Seungmo!"

Behind Jisung, was Seungmin and Felix. My eyes met Felix's and we had an eye contact for a brief moment but he was quick to look away.

"U-uh... Sungie, Seungmin and I will go ahead." Felix said.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Jisung said before turning again to Minho, "Hyung, I'll go ahead."

"Sure, I'll see you later." Minho responded.

Jisung nodded and gave Minho a kiss on the cheek before walking away with Seungmin and Felix.

Hyunjin and I gave Minho a stern look as soon as the three got away.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked.

"Yeah! You haven't told us anything about this, hyung!" Hyunjin added.

Minho shrugged, "Well unlike you guys, I'm not a coward. I can easily admit to my own feelings."

"Since when?!"

"Since the party."

"You— what happened to you and Jisung at the party?" Hyunjin asked.

"To make the story short, I kissed him."

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Hell nah, I've kissed Seungmin a lot of times already and yet I haven't gotten him yet." Hyunjin protested.

"That's because you're doing it the right way. You're like forcing him into it." Minho said.

"I-I'm not!"

"Besides, are you even serious about Seungmin? Or do you just consider him as a fling?"

"Well..."

Minho sighed, "Look, Hyunjin. I know you too well. You love to hook up with just anybody. As for Seungmin, if you're not really serious about him, then stop bothering him or he'll end up getting hurt. Bother somebody else, someone like you." He the turned to me, "And you, Seo Changbin, if you're really in love with Felix, then go settle things with Mirae already. You can't keep lying to her, it's unfair."

"No need." A voice suddenly said.

We turned our heads to that voice and saw Mirae, her arms crossed. "M-Mirae, it's not—"

"Changbin, can we talk? Alone?"

I gulped standing up from my seat and following her from behind until we arrived in the school backyard, her back is still turned on me.

Silence.

"M-Mirae—"

"Changbin." She turned around, meeting with my eyes, "Let's break up."

"Mirae—"

"This time, for real. No more coming back."

"I..."

"I don't want to be with a man who can't even love me the same way I do."

"I'm sorry..."

She gave me a smile, "You have nothing to be sorry to, Changbin. Love is uncontrollable. If you love Felix, I have no control over that. In fact, it's me who should be sorry."

"What?"

"I should've never come back and asked you to be mine again. It was disrespectful of me, to ask you that while you were still in a relationship with Felix."

"Mirae, look—"

"I know, Changbin. It's not real, your relationship with Felix was not real."

"How... how do you know that?"

She shook her head, "That doesn't matter now. What matters is... your happiness."

"Mirae..."

"I should've known the two of you were already in love. That's why I want to talk to you, not only to break up with you, but also to apologize. I'm sorry, Changbin. I should've just let the two of you eventually confess your feelings to each other. The way you look at Felix... was the same way you look at me before. But that was before. And now, it's Felix. It's Felix that you truly love right at this moment, not me."

"Mirae... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to accept my apology."

"But I'm the one who should be apologizing."

She shook her head, "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Felix. You broke his heart."

I lowered my head, bitting my lip, not knowing what else to say.

She chuckled, "It's funny seeing you like this. Months ago, you seem dead because of our breakup. Now, you seem dead because of Felix. Love... is really weird, isn't it?"

I raised my head, meeting with her eyes, "It really is."

She gave me a smile, reaching out his hand, "So, we're good now?"

I took her hand and shook it, "Yeah, we are."

"Go get your man, Seo Changbin."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

_"It's you that he loves, Felix. Not me."_

I sighed as I hear Mirae's words in my head again.

"Impossible..." I muttered.

"Hm? What did you say?" Jisung asked.

I sighed, "Nothing..."

"You're thinking about him again?" Seungmin asked.

"I hate it."

"Hm... how about this? Let's go clubbing later!" Jisung suggested.

"You have a boyfriend, dumbass." Seungmin told him.

"Oh... right."

"No need, I just want to rest when we get back to the dorm." I told them.

Time passed by rather fast. I found myself walking with Seungmin, making our way back to the dorm. I stopped in front of the building making Seungmin stop as well. 

"Felix?"

I sighed as I remember how Changbin would always pick me up every morning and drop me off in front of my dorm.

"Seungmo... I miss him."

Seungmin sighed, "I know, Felix. It can't be helped. But he's gone. You eventually have to move on."

"Seungmo... I'm actually thinking of something..."

"What is it?"

"I'm thinking of reconsidering _his_ plans."

"What?! Felix, are you crazy?! You're free now, why do you suddenly want to reconsider _his_ plans?!"

"I just... I think it'll be okay anyway."

"Nuh-uh, don't be absurd, Lee Felix. You have to think deep through this. It's an important decision."

"I know that... but—"

I was cut off as I felt someone grab my arm turning me around only to meet with the eyes of the person I've been longing for.

"I'll be borrowing him for a while." He said before pulling me with him and dragging me to someplace wherein the two of us were alone.

"C-Changbin-hyung?"


	29. Chapter 29

**FELIX**

"Hyung, I—"

"Oh shut up, Lee Felix." 

He shut me up, as I felt his lips pressed on mine. My eyes widened, not knowing how to react. Did he discover it? Did he listened to the mixtape? 

His lips moved slowly against mine, as if he was savoring the moment. His hand was on my neck while the other was on my cheek. He started to tilt his head, getting a better access while I was still dumbfounded, not even knowing whether I should be moving my lips or not.

He pulled away slowly, staring deep into my eyes, "Did you really think I was gonna let you off with that? Leaving me with that mixtape?"

"Hyung..."

"How dare you confess your feelings to me in that mixtape then you're going to tell me you'll be with someone else by the end of the recording? Hm?"

"I... I just..."

"You can't just do that, Lee Felix. You can't do that, especially to me. These past few days, I just kept on having multiple thoughts about you. My head was full of Lee Felix alone. I was confused, why were you having that effect on me?"

"I'm sorry..."

"How dare you hide that mixtape from me? It was... it was the thing I needed the most. It... it answered all my questions."

"W-what?"

"Lee Felix, you're not the only person who broke the last rule."

"W-what do you mean?"

He gave me a smile, "Actions speak louder than words."

"What—"

Once again, he cut me off as he crashed his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I melted into the kiss, making me close my eyes and move mine along with his, snaking my hands around his neck. 

He pulled away, whispering against my lips, "You're mine..." before attaching his lips on mine again.

_It was the best feeling ever._

* * * * *

"Seungmin, slap me please."

"What?"

"I need to wake up to the reality. So now, slap me."

Seungmin rolled his eyes, "Felix, this is not a fantasy."

I turned my head to him slowly, "S-so... it was all real?"

He nodded, "Mhm, Seo Changbin is officially yours, and yours alone."

"W-what if—"

"No what ifs, he's yours. You're in love with him and he's in love with you."

I flopped myself down the couch, letting out a heavy breath, "I still can't believe it..."

Seungmin walked towards me, crouching on his knees to meet my eye level and flicking my forehead, "Well, you have to. After all, Seo Changbin is now your boyfriend. No fake emotions included, everything is real." He told me with a smile.

A small smile plastered on my lips, "I guess..."

* * * * *

I yawned, grabbing my bag and heading towards the door, "Seungmo~ I'll go ahead."

"Sure."

I twisted the doorknob and opened the door, only to meet with the eyes of Changbin. 

"Hey." He greeted.

I froze for a moment, "Changbin-hyung, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my _boyfriend_." 

I can feel my face getting flustered as I hear the term 'boyfriend', "O-oh, okay then."

He chuckled, leaning in to give a peck on my lips, "From now on, you're my real boyfriend. No one else can take you away from me, okay?"

I nodded slowly, "O-okay."

He smiled and ruffled my hair before grabbing my hand and heading towards the car. He kept his right hand on mine while his left on his steering wheel as we drive off to the campus.

He walked me to my class and as we made our way there, people's eyes were on us as we hear whisperings and gossips. But well, we were too distractive from each other to care.

"I'll see you later, _baby_."

I nodded, lowering my head as I feel my face getting heated. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, before letting go of my hand and heading to his class.

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

As I wait for Felix in the cafeteria, I felt my phone buzzing, my dad was calling. I stood from our table and headed outside to answer the call.

"Dad, what's up?"

_"Son, we need you here later."_

"Why? What's the matter?"

_"Your grandmother is here."_

My eyes widened, "G-grandmother?"

_"And she has someone for you to see."_

"Dad, you don't mean..."

_"Exactly, son. It's her, and it seems that your grandmother has an important plan for the both of you."_

"Dad, look. I have a boyfriend."

_"I know that. But you know your grandmother."_

"I can't."

_"Son, you can't refuse to this. Just be sure to be present later at the mansion after school."_

"But—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as the line was cut off. I sighed, running my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Changbin-hyung!"

I turned my head, a smile curving to my lips, "Hey baby."

"What's wrong? You look... stressed."

I shook my head, "It's nothing. Let's go?"

He nodded, "Okay!"

_I can't let anyone ruin my relationship with Felix. Not my parents, not my grandmother, not even her._


	30. Chapter 30

**CHANGBIN**

"Dad."

"Son, you're here."

'Where's grandmother?"

"In the living room."

I nodded, "I got it."

I slowly entered the mansion, heading towards the living room. There they were, my grandmother, and her.

"Oppa!" She ran to me, engulfing to a tight hug, "I missed you~"

"Seo Changbin." My grandmother called out, her voice is as cold as ever.

I bowed my head in front of her, "Hello, grandmother."

"Take a seat."

I nodded and took my sit across her.

"So, I think the two of you already know why I'm calling the both of you here."

"Oppa, your grandmother said we're going to get engaged!"

I sighed, putting up a straight face and looking to my grandmother's eyes, "Grandmother, I know you're planning me to get engaged with Hana. But I'm sorry, I refuse—"

"No, you cannot!"

Hana looked at me with pleading eyes, "Oppa, you don't want to be with me?"

I sighed, putting my hand on her arm, "Hana, look—"

"Seo Changbin!"

I flinched, shutting my eyes to calm my nerves down, "I'm sorry, grandmother."

"You do know you can't object to any of my decisions, right?"

"Yes, grandmother."

"Then you're going to have to get engaged with Hana. And that's final. She will be attending your school starting from tomorrow. I expect you to accompany her at all times."

I shut my eyes, "Yes, grandmother."

* * * * *

_"You agreed?!"_

"Look, Hyunjin. You know how strict my grandmother is. She's probably the most terrifying human being ever. I couldn't object to her plans at that moment." I said, sighing as I flop myself to the bed with my phone on my ear.

_"What about Felix?"_

"I... I don't know..."

_"Changbin-hyung, you're not planning on ditching him right?"_

"What? No! Of course not!"

_"Then what are you planning to do?"_

"Well... I'll talk to him about this. I'm sure he'll understand. You see, my grandmother enrolled Hana to our school and she will be starting her classes tomorrow. She expects me to accompany her at all times."

_"Dude, that's fucking crazy. Do you plan on pretending as if Felix is not your boyfriend?"_

I sighed, "I don't think there's any other choice."

_"Hyung, I personally think that's not a good idea. But if that's your decision, I can't stop you from it. However, you should think about Felix's feelings too, he's gonna get hurt."_

I let out another sigh, looking outside the window, "I know that..."

* * * * *

"Hyung!" He ran to me, and I opened my arms wide for him, "I missed you, Hyung~"

I chuckled, "We were just together yesterday and you suddenly miss me?"

He nodded, suddenly pecking me on the lips, "Very much."

I gave him a smile, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too~"

There was a moment of silence for us as we walk through the hallway, hand in hand.

"Felix?"

"Hm?"

"There's... there's something I need to talk about to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Let's talk about it alone."

"Okay!"

We then went to the school backyard and I sat on the bench while Felix was playfully reaching for the tree leaves.

"Felix."

"Yeah?"

"You see, I have a grandmother."

"Mhm, and?"

"She... she wants me to get engaged with someone."

Felix stopped, his eyes widened, looking at mine. "W-what?"

I sighed, "Look, I didn't want this. And I promise, I would find a solution to this. I don't want anyone getting in our relationship."

He slowly nodded, sitting beside me, "I understand."

"And... there's actually one more thing."

"Hm?"

"Don't freak out please."

He gulped, slowly nodding, "I won't."

"I... I need you to pretend that we don't know each other."

His eyes saddened, "What?"

"You see, this girl that my grandmother wants me to marry is starting her classes in this school today. My grandmother wants me to accompany her all the time."

"But... Changbin, our relationship just started..."

I sighed, "I know baby. But... it'll get even more risky if I don't follow my grandmother's request. Will you understand me with this one?"

He lowered his head, "I... okay..."

I lifted his head and cupped his cheeks, caressing it, "Hey. Don't worry, this is gonna end eventually okay?"

"Y-yes, Hyung..."

I kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry."

"I-it's fine. I understand."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"He told you what?!"

I sighed, "I have to understand..."

"I am so mad right now."

"Seungmo, calm down. It's not his fault."

"Still! Why do you have to pretend that you don't know each other? That's fucked up! Your relationship literally just started!"

"I... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Dump him."

"Seungmo!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I'm just so mad right now!"

"Seungmin has a point tho, that's literally fucked up." Jisung said.

"Well, we can't help it." I told them.

I sighed, looking over to Changbin's table. He was not yet there, but his friends were, well... not until he came in with a girl's arms wrapped in his. Series of whispering can be heard as they entered, some eyes were looking at me. It was enough for me to be embarrassed.

"Is that her? I'm gonna kill her—"

"Seungmin, stop!" I scolded.

"Oh look at her being clingy with Changbin. I think I wanna go kill her with Seungmin."

"Jisung, not you too!"

"She's fucking clinging on your boyfriend, Lee Felix! That's illegal!"

"I... I don't think she even knows I'm Changbin's boyfriend..."

"Ugh! Seungmin, come on. Let's kill her."

"No, stop! I understand Changbin's situation, okay? I really do."

"Yeah sure, and you're going to be the one to take all the pain again."

"I-I'll be fine..."

* * * * *

"—sorry." I uttered as I bumped into someone.

It was her. She crossed her arms. "You're Lee Felix?"

"U-um... yeah."

"I heard you were Changbin-oppa's boyfriend. Listen here, Oppa is mine! He's gonna get engaged with me and you can't do anything about that!"

"I..."

"And who are you to tell him that?" A girl suddenly said from behind.

I looked back and it was Mirae, whose arms are crossed. "Mirae..."

"I'm Oppa's fiancée."

"Mhm, and did he propose to you?"

"Well— no but—"

"See? It's probably just an arranged marriage. So how sure are you that Changbin is actually yours?"

The girl furrowed her brows, turning her heels from us, "Hmph!" She said before walking away.

I gave Mirae a smile, "Thank you."

She gave me a wink, clicking her tongue, "I got your back." She then walked beside me, "You see, I also know her."

"How?"

"When Changbin and I were together, he also mentioned her to me. His grandmother has always been planning to have them get married ever since. It was quite a trouble for me."

"Is she... um..."

She rolled her eyes, "She's beyond annoying. She's a spoiled brat. She consider herself a princess. Anything she wants, she'd do anything to get it or she'll whine about it."

"So... Changbin—"

"Nope, she's definitely not gonna get Changbin. Changbin is your property. Yours and yours alone. Besides, I'm sure Changbin won't let that arranged marriage continue. He loves you a lot, you know."

"Well... I know that. I'm just worried..."

"I understand that you are. Lemme guess, you're pretending that the both of you don't know each other?"

"How did you know that?"

"Kind of predicted it. His grandmother is really scary, that's definitely not a lie. And Changbin doesn't have a choice but to follow what she says."

"Is she really that scary?"

"Yes, terrifying, to be exact. She looks like that ghost from um... was it Insidious? That Black Bride? Parker Crain? You know that character?"

I giggled, "That's absurd! That guy really looks so scary!"

"I'm serious! She literally looks like that."

"Then I'm probably gonna have to prepare myself?"

She giggled, "Definitely. You know what? I kinda like you. If Changbin didn't have you, I'd date you instead. Like, legit."

I chuckled, "Really, Mirae? You're going to date your ex's boyfriend?"

"Why not? Changbin wasn't that good anyway! I think you'd be a better boyfriend for me."

"You're really funny."

She shrugged, "I guess I am."

* * * * *

It's been 2 weeks since that girl arrived in our school. It always pains me whenever I see the two of them together, with her always clinging to Changbin's arm and giving me such looks as if she was trying to make me jealous.

"I swear— her behavior is so... ugh!"

"Seungmin, you need to calm down. You seem more triggered than me."

"That's because you're always being considerate! Seriously, Jisung and I need to kill her as soon as possible."

"I definitely agree." Jisung said.

"Nope, no one is killing anyone."

Seungmin sighed, "Felix, are you seriously gonna let this go? Don't hide it, we know you're hurting."

"Well..." I let out a deep sigh, "That's true but... look, there's nothing I can do okay?"

I rested my face on my palm, staring at Changbin's table. He was beside her, and she was still clinging to him as they eat. Changbin and I had an eye contact for a moment but I quickly look away, clutching my chest as I feel my heart twitch.

Suddenly I felt my phone buzz.

 **Changbin**  
Meet me in the school backyard after school.

* * * * *

"Hyung."

"Felix." He uttered, walking in a fast pace towards me, then cupping my cheeks before crashing his lips to mine. He moved his lips aggressively against mine, as if he was yearning for it for so long. He pulled away for us to catch our breaths. "I missed you baby."

I gave him a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I missed you too, Hyung."

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's fine, I understand."

"Look, let's have a date this weekend, okay?"

My eyes lit up, "Really?"

He nodded, "I want to make it up to you, baby."

A smile curved into my lips. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go, "Okay!"

He chuckled, "Oh god how I miss having you in my arms."

I pulled away, pecking his lips, "Thank you, Hyung."

"Let's meet up at the park at 12 on Saturday. Are you fine with that?"

"Yup!"

"That's my baby." He cooed, leaning in to kiss me on the lips.

_At least, I'm finally be able to have some time alone with him again._

* * * * *

**SEUNGMIN**

I let out a heavy breath as I finish all the papers our teacher asked me to organize. I stretch my arms and stood up from my seat, picking up the pile of papers.

"Woojin-hyung, Chan-hyung, I'm going to bring this to our room now."

"Sure. You gonna go home after?" Woojin asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay then."

I was about to walk out until Chan called me out, "Oh and Seungmin?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Felix?"

I sighed, "He's not doing good..."

"I see... I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"The deal is over right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Then why is he still...?"

"You know how they are very secretive."

"Well, yeah. I know that but Felix is still not... you know?"

"Felix actually told me something before he and Changbin got together." I told them.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me about reconsidering _his_ plans."

"H-he did?

"Yeah, and I'm actually scared. If Changbin and Felix's relationship ever goes downhill, I don't know what Felix will do."

"If ever, that's probably the first time they will be... you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah, and it's going to make a really big impact."

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to ask. Woojin here probably has more."

My eyes landed on Woojin, and he just shrugged.

"Well, I completely understand the situation so I guess I have nothing else to say."

I gave him a smile, "As expected from Kim Woojin."

He returned the smile, "Nothing lesser than that of Kim Seungmin."

I then made my way out of the Student Council room and headed towards my classroom. As I was nearing our room, I suddenly heard small whimpers and moans.

I sighed.

_Who is it now?_

I opened the door, and my eyes were disappointed.

It was a girl and none other than Hwang Hyunjin, making out in our classroom.

As soon as our eyes met, his eyes widened, making him immediately stand up from his position.

"Seungmin—"

I shut my eyes and bit my lip for a moment before opening it again to give them a stern look, "If you're going to make out, please do it somewhere else. Not in school, and definitely not in my classroom." I said in the most formal way possible.

"Seungmin, look. It's not—"

"I'll let you off this time, but be sure that I'll never see this scenario again."

I then made my way to the teacher's table and dropped the paper files from my hand aggressively causing it to make a loud thump.

I went to the door, stopping for a moment and giving him a deep glare

"You're disgusting."

I walked away, clenching my fists firmly in frustration.

_Ugh! Why am I so fucking mad?!_ ****


	31. Chapter 31

**FELIX**

"Why are you suddenly being so smiley?"

"Hm?" I looked up to Seungmin as I hum with my lips curved into a smile while I fold my clothes. "Oh, nothing."

Seungmin raised his brow and folded his arms, walking towards me, "What is it?"

I giggled, "You see, Changbinnie-hyung is taking me out on a date."

"Hm..." He hummed, nodding his head, "So that's why you look so happy."

I nodded, "It's been a while since the two of us have been able to spend some time together, you know!"

He chuckled, ruffling my hair, "Well, I'm glad you're happy. It's also been a while since I've seen you happy, Lee Felix."

I shrugged, "It's fine. I understand him. He's not in control in his life. I mean he is, but if he has that kind of grandmother, then there's nothing I can do."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup! I trust him, you know~" I told him and he just shrugged. "How about you? How are you lately? Last night you looked so mad and frustrated when you came home."

His eyes widened and he immediately looked away from me, "M-me? Nothing!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, there's definitely nothing wrong with you." I then dropped the clothes I was just folding in the table. "Now spill."

"R-really, there's nothing!"

"Nope, not happening. You gotta spill it."

"W-well..." He let out a sigh and leaned by the table, "I don't know, to be honest... I just... feel so mad, you know?!"

"When did you even start getting mad?" I questioned.

"Yesterday." He said. "After dropping the files in the classroom."

I hummed in response and nodded, "Alright, what did you see in the classroom?"

He looked up to me, "W-what?"

I shrugged, "You got mad after dropping the files in the classroom, therefore you must've seen something there that bothered you."

He scoffed, "Ah, I see how it is."

"What is it?"

"How can I not get mad when I saw Hwang Hyunjin there?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "I don't think you'll get mad with Hyunjin with no reason." I told him. "Tell me..." I muttered, leaning closer to him, "...what was Hyunjin doing?"

His face reddened, "T-that's not my fucking concern!" He exclaimed in frustration.

I nodded, "Mhm, I see how it is."

"Lix, it's not that!"

"Was he... perhaps... with someone else?"

He looked away from me, "I-I don't care."

"Was he... doing something with someone else?"

"I... I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

Silence.

I sighed, "You know what, I wonder how you are able to give good advice to me when it comes to love but how come you can't even apply it to yourself?"

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

"I wonder how you are able to give good advice to me when it comes to love but when it comes to you, you can't even apply it to yourself." I told him.

Hyunjin bit his lip, "I... I just don't know."

"Hwang Hyunjin, how do you really see Seungmin? A mere fling? Or something more than that?"

"I'm not even sure about that myself... but whenever I see him, it's not just lust or anything. He's... unique. And that uniqueness has dive into my heart that every time I see him, I feel different."

"So, he's not like your other flings?"

"Hell nah, he's more special than that." He defended.

"Then... doesn't that mean that you like him?"

He furrowed his brows at me, "Does it mean like that?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so?"

He sighed, bitting his fingers, "I can actually like someone for real?"

I rolled my eyes, "Duh, every human can."

"No, no, I mean... I like a lot of people. But... I don't usually settle for one."

"That's why it's called a 'fling' dumbass."

"So Seungmin..."

"You like him, not as a fling. You like him as someone whom you want to be yours and yours alone, because he's special in your eyes and he's unlike any others."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"Hey, that's mean!"

I shrugged, "It's facts."

He sighed, "Even I don't know why I'm good at giving advice. Maybe it's because of..."

"Yongsun?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I chuckled, "He's one clever man, you know."

"He is, he really is."

"Seungmin, have you ever fall in love once? I always thought you never did."

"Hm... I don't really know. I don't think I did."

"So, you didn't?"

"Well, maybe I did. But not that deep in love. I've read a lot of books about being in love when they were young but I couldn't even imagine that. I mean, we were kids back then, how do we know if we are truly in love?"

"You got a point." I told him. "But anyway, let's go back to Hyunjin."

"W-what about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"Hell no!"

"Denying it would only make the situation worse, Kim Seungmin."

"I...! I don't know..."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you see, I saw him making out with a girl yesterday in the classroom."

"Mhm, and?"

"For some reason... it bothered me. I mean, yes, it bothered me because it's disgusting to see people do that anywhere but that's not it. It bothered me in a way that... I hated seeing Hyunjin doing that with someone..."

I hummed and nodded in response, "So, in conclusion, you do like him."

"We don't know about that."

"Oh yes we do. What else would be the reason?"

He paused for a moment, "You really think I like him?"

I nodded, "Definitely."

He groaned, "Fuck."

"We can't escape the reality, Seungmin. We just have to accept that we are not in control of some certain things."

"I guess you're right."

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Really now?"

"Nope, I'm serious. Nothing."

I furrowed my brows at him, "Why?"

"Look, Felix. Just because I realized I like Hyunjin doesn't mean I have to get him. Besides, I don't plan on getting into any relationships for now. I just think it's too much of a hassle for me."

"So... you're just gonna let it go?"

"Yeah, I don't think I have to run after him too, you know. Then confess my feelings? That's too cheesy, it's not just for me. If I like him, then so be it. At least I was able to admit my feelings to myself, but that's the limit."

"Wow, sometimes I just really think you're so amazing."

"Intellectuality?"

I giggled, "Yeah, I guess that's the right term."

"Love isn't just for me, Felix. I mean maybe, but not now. Besides..." He muttered, looking outside the window, "Hyunjin is not the type of person who'd take someone seriously. He and I are not just for each other."

Somehow, I felt a pang in my heart as Seungmin said those words. It's his first time falling in love, and yet he already visioned what was about to happen. He's not even planning on doing anything about it. I really admire him, he's strong. Though I know that somewhere deep in his heart, Seungmin still has a weak spot in him.

"By the way, would you come with me on Friday after school?" I asked him.

"Hm? What about it?"

"I'm going to buy something."

"And... what are you gonna buy?"

I chuckled, "I want to buy Changbin a gift for our date. It's a very special day after all."

"Special?"

"Yeah, it will have been 3 months already since he asked me to be his fake boyfriend on Saturday."

He giggled, "I see, you're really sweet, Lixie. But don't you have work on that day?"

"Well, about that... I actually quitted my work."

"Wait what? Since when?"

"Since I finished my deal with Changbin. It was nice and all but I think it's too tiring for me, since I had to work up until night."

"Hm... so you're not working right now?"

"I do, in a cafe. Only in weekends tho."

"But isn't your date on Saturday?"

"Of course I'm going to have a day-off on that day."

He shrugged, "Okay then, I'll go with you on Friday."

"Perfect." ****


	32. Chapter 32

**SEUNGMIN**

"Sir, you called?" I said as I knock on the opened door.

He pushed his glasses back and arranged his papers, "Oh, Seungmin. Yes, I will be asking for your help. Will that be okay?"

I nodded, "What would you like me to do, sir?"

"Well," he let out a deep sigh, leaning his back to the chair and crossing his arms, "There's this student in this class that's failing my class."

"You mean, statistics, sir?" I clarified.

"Yes, statistics. It seems like he's not really interested in my subject. He's often asleep during my class, and he doesn't seem to care even when he's failing."

I nodded, "That seems like a tough student."

"He really is." He said as he shut his eyes while he let out another sigh, "Anyway, I will be needing you to tutor him in my subject. If he doesn't pass the next exam, then I'll have no choice but to fail his grade."

"Understood. Who is this student we're talking about anyway?"

He pointed to my back, "Him."

I turned my body and saw him. Hwang Hyunjin.

"S-Seungmin?"

"Hyunjin." I said with my eyelids lowering.

"Well then," Professor said as he clap his hand, he pat me on the shoulder and nodded, "I'll be leaving him to you." And with that, he left.

"S-Seungmin, y-you're my...?"

"Tutor. Now let's not waste time and get this over with." I said in a cold voice and grabbed some books from my bag, dropping them to the table.

"Seungmin, can we talk?"

"Hwang Hyunjin, I'm here to tutor you, not to have a chit chat. We need to maximize our time, I still have other things to do."

I heard him let out a sigh but nodded anyway, proceeding to take a seat beside me.

I opened my book, turning it to the page of the basics. "Okay then, let's start with the basics."

"Measures of central tendency?"

I nodded, "Yup. Mean, median, and mode."

"But aren't these just too basic?"

I raised a brow at him, "Really now? Fine then, tell me the formula of these three."

"Well as for the mean, you just have to add up all the given numbers and divide it by the total number of the given numbers. You... get my point right?"

I nodded, "Mhm, continue."

"For the median, you obviously just add all the given numbers and divide it by two. Lastly, for the mode, you just have to count which number varies the most."

"Well, those are all correct."

"Then I wouldn't have to—"

"But Mr. Hwang, those formulas only apply for the ungrouped data. Now let me ask you. Do you know the formulas when it comes to grouped data?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "What the even fuck is grouped and ungrouped data?"

I chuckled, "See? You're obviously going to need to learn the basics."

"Tell me then."

"For the grouped data, you're going to need to construct a table which might consist of the class intervals, the frequency, the class mark, and other more stuffs."

"Okay? How do we do that?"

It took us about two hours to get through the formulas of the measures of central tendency. I had to teach him how to construct the table so it took us longer than expected.

"So basically, to get the mode for the grouped data, you're going to need to add the lower class boundary of the modal class to the size of the class interval, multiplied to frequency of the modal class minus the frequency preceding it, divided by the twice the frequency of the modal class, minus the frequency preceding it, minus the frequency succeeding it. You get it?"

I looked up to Hyunjin who seemed lost in his own world. He met my eyes, shaking his head, "How the actual fuck?"

I chuckled at his actions, "Here, I'll write the formula."

He ran his hands through his hair, "Why the fuck is statistics hard?"

"You think? I personally think statistics is not that hard, it's just that you're not interested in the subject. And you haven't been listening to the previous discussions." I said as I write the formula on the paper. "Here's the formula. Now try to solve this situation." I said, handing him the pen making him groan.

Few minutes later, he finished solving the problem. I checked it and fortunately, his solutions were correct. I glanced at the clock and realized it was past 8.

"Well, I guess we can end our lesson here."

He stretched his arms, "Finally!"

I started to arrange the books and put them back in my bag.

"Well then—" I was cut off as soon as I face Hyunjin, realizing our faces were inches away.

"We're finished studying, can we talk now?"

I leaned back, "N-no, I still have some things to do."

"Can't you spare some time for me?"

"No. Why don't you just go spare your time with your girls? That's what you're good at." I told him, firmly standing from my seat and grabbing my bag to head towards the door but twas pulled back as he grab my arm.

"Why are you so mad then?"

I slowly faced him, "W-what?"

"If you didn't really care about me, why are you so mad and furious? It's like as if you..."

"D-don't even think about that! That will never happen, Hwang Hyunjin!"

I managed to get out of his grip and rushed my way out of the room, my face heating up.

_Don't let him find out, Kim Seungmin!_

* * * * *

As I enter our dorm, I noticed Felix wasn't still around. I glanced at the clock. It was nearing 9 pm and yet he was still not home. I tried to call him but it was no use, he wasn't answering.

I decided to flop myself on the couch first, watching random shows as I wait for him. Hours passed and it was already 12 am, he still wasn't home. I started to get worried. I grabbed my phone from the table and there was no text from him.

I started calling him again, but still, no answer. He wasn't picking up. I waited impatiently on the couch, trying to think where he could be.

1 am, still no sigh of him. I lost it and stood from the couch, grabbing my coat and heading towards the door when it suddenly opened, revealing Felix with such baggy eyes.

"Felix! Where have you—"

"Seungmo~" He said, his voice obviously worn out, hugging me tight, "I'm home~"

"Why do you look so exhausted? Where have you been?"

He walked towards the couch and flop himself on it, "Went to work~"

"Work? I thought you only work during weekends?"

"I have to buy Changbin a good gift for our date but I don't have enough money so I'm working to earn enough." He responded, his eyes already shut.

"You're obviously overworking yourself."

"No I'm not~ gotta do it... for... Changbinnie..." He fell asleep as he said those words.

I sighed, walking towards him and patting his head, "You did well, Felix."

I stared at him, completely amazed at his determination about Changbin.

"Is this how people normally act when they're in love?"

* * * * *

"Seungmin!"

I turned around, seeing him waving a hand on me. He started to walk towards me, "Hi."

"What do you want?"

"Um... tutor time?"

I sighed, "Right."

We went back to our classroom and started our study session.

"So to get the standard variation for ungrouped data, you're going to have to square root the summation of _fx_ divided by n minus one. Are you getting my point?" I looked up only to meet with his eyes staring at mine with his chin resting on his palm. I sighed, "Hyunjin, are you even listening?"

He tilted his head, brushing away some strands of hair against my face, "Why do you look so ethereal even when you're teaching?"

I rolled my eyes, looking away from him and writing the formula on the paper, "I think you might be hallucinating, Hwang Hyunjin. I'm not one of your girls." I said, handing the pen to him as soon as I finished writing the formula. "Here, solve this."

He put down the pen and continued to stare at me, "I'm not kidding. You look so fucking ethereal, Kim Seungmin."

I scoffed, "And how many girls have heard you say that?"

He shook his head, "None. Only you."

"Wow," I said, clapping my hands sarcastically, "I definitely believe that."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious as well, Hyunjin. It seems too impossible for a playboy like you to not compliment girls just to hook them up."

"Well, I did compliment girls. I called them pretty and all but... you... are on a different level. The word 'ethereal' is something I've never called someone before."

I scoffed, "You're really good at flirting. But too bad, I'm not gonna fall for that."

"Seungmin."

"What?!"

"Listen to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Make it quick."

"I like you."

_What?_

"What?"

"No, I don't like you. I'm fucking in love with you."

"W-what are you trying to imply right now?"

"Nothing. I'm just telling you how much I'm dying for you."

I shook my head, "Hyunjin, if this is one of your jokes again, well I'm—"

"No. I'm serious." He said, leaning closer.

I backed away, "Y-you're not."

"I am." He said, leaning even closer and looking at my lips. Suddenly, he stopped moving, letting out a dry laugh, "Who am I even kidding? You're never gonna like someone like me." He said, moving his face away from mine.

"H-Hyunjin?"

He looked away, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing you without your consent. I never should've done that."

"W-why are you suddenly saying that?"

He let out a broken laugh, "I'm the campus playboy. How do I expect you to believe me when I say that I'm truly falling for you?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Seungmin. Let's just act as if my confession never happened. I'm—"

I didn't even want him to finish his sentence. I instantly grabbed his face with both of my hands and crashed my lips on his. His eyes widened on my sudden action making me smirk through the kiss. Eventually, he was able to return to his senses and we kissed each other passionately, our lips perfectly moving in sync as if it was choreographed.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, "You... why did you do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and kiss me."

He smirked, "Gladly, princess." He said before crashing his lips on mine again.

_So... this is how it feels like to be in love..._


	33. Chapter 33

**FELIX**

"Seungmo, I'm home—"

"LEE FELIX! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AGAIN?!"

I was rather startled, hearing his voice and my sleepy eyes even widened from the shock. "Um... from work?"

"It's fucking 2 am and you tell me you came from work?! You're not even answering my calls!"

I chuckled, patting him in the back as I get inside, "I told you, I'm working overtime to get enough money, right? After all, Changbin and I are going on a date on Saturday."

Seungmin furrowed his brows, "You're already overworking yourself, Lee Felix. It's not healthy."

"Don't worry! This will only happen this time. I just really need to buy that thing later after school."

"What thing?"

I giggled, "You'll know~"

"Hold up, don't tell me you're still going to school?"

"Of course I am."

"Felix, school starts at 7 am and you only have like, 4 hours left! You have to sleep!"

I chuckled, "Seungmin, I'll be fine. Besides, I want to see Changbin tomorrow~"

"Uhuh, right. You wanna see him with some girl clinging on him all day, is that what you're trying to imply?" Seungmin said as he crossed his arms.

I sighed, "I admit, it hurts whenever I see him with Hana. But... at least, I get to see him right? And that's enough for me."

Seungmin palmed his face, "Sometimes, I really don't get you."

I giggled, "You think?"

"Definitely. You're always willing to do anything for anyone important to you. It makes me wanna steal you from Changbin."

I let out a laugh, "I wouldn't mind marrying you if Changbin never existed though. Anyway," I yawned, stretching my arms, and heading to the couch, "I'm gonna sleep~"

And then everything went black as I fell deep into my sleep.

* * * * *

"Seungmin!"

He turned around, with books on his arms "Oh, hey Lixie. What are you being so giddy about?"

I giggled, "We gotta go shopping~!"

"Ohhh right. I'll just drop this at class then we'll head to the mall, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay!"

I walked beside him as we made our way to the classroom when suddenly we met up with Hyunjin.

"Minnie!" He said, pertaining to Seungmin.

"Minnie?" I repeated, confused by the name.

Hyunjin saw me and gave me a smile, "Oh, hi Felix!"

Seungmin looked at me awkwardly, "U-uh... actually, Felix..."

I crossed my arms at him, "Seungmo, are you hiding something from me?"

"Look, I was about to tell you. Really, I was! It's just that you're always going home late from work for Changbin!"

I chuckled, "Alright, alright, I forgive you. I'm happy for you, Seungmo~" I then turned to Hyunjin, "Yah, take care of my best friend okay?"

Hyunjin nodded, "Definitely, he's too special for me to let go of him."

Seungmin smiled in return and tip-toed to give Hyunjin a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be needing to go shopping with Felix after we drop these off to the classroom." Seungmin said, pertaining to his books in his arms, "I'll see you on Monday?"

Hyunjin nodded, "Sure, princess."

Hyunjin bid his goodbyes to us and we proceeded to the room to drop Seungmin's book off.

"So, let's go!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Seungmin giggled, "Yeah, let's go."

* * * * *

"Hm... do you think pink or blue is better on me?" I asked as I alternately switch the sweaters in front of my body in the mirror.

"I personally think pink is better on you." Seungmin replied.

I tilted my head, putting the sweater in front of my body, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yup, it's cute."

"You think Changbin will like it?"

"You know what," Seungmin said, putting his hands on my back, "Just go fit the two, so we can really see which one is better."

"Good point." I replied, heading towards the fitting room only to be stopped by Seungmin.

"Oh, and wear this inside your sweater." Seungmin said, handing me a checkered blue buttoned-down long-sleeves.

I nodded and made my way to the fitting room then stopping suddenly, "Oh wait, what pants should I wear then?"

"Hm..." Seungmin hummed as he looked around then suddenly picked a pair of denim pants from his side, "This, try this. I think these jeans would be perfect for it."

I nodded and grabbed it from before heading towards the fitting room. I first fitted the blue sweater then put on the denim jeans, I scanned myself in the mirror for a bit before getting out of the living room to show Seungmin.

"So, what do you think?"

He scanned me from head to toe, "It's actually nice. But I think blue is too basic for you. Try the pink one."

I nodded and got in the fitting room again. I took off the blue sweater to put on the pink one. I scanned myself again, actually admiring myself in the mirror. Once I was satisfied, I went out of the fitting room and showed Seungmin my outfit.

"Hm..." He muttered as he scanned me from head to toe. "Wait here for a moment." He said, heading towards the accessories. When he came back, he had a pink beret on his hand, "Wear this."

I nodded and put it on my head.

He scanned me again from head to toe. His lips curved into a smile as he nod, "Perfect."

"Sooooo, I should buy this then?"

"Yup, you should. Changbin's gonna melt just by the sight of you."

I giggled, "Okay then, I'll just change back then I'll pay at the counter."

* * * * *

"Can you just tell me what are we going to buy so I can help you look for it?" Seungmin said, whining as he was tired from walking.

"Wait, I remember it's somewhere around here..." I muttered, walking in any directions to find the thing I saw before. "Aha! There it is!" I said as I spot the one I've been looking for."

"A couple necklace? Felix, there are a lot of couple necklaces around us, why did we have to walk through our way up to this particular necklace?"

I giggled, "Because this one is special."

The sales lady in charge of the area then noticed me, "Oh, Mr. Felix! You're back!"

I nodded with a smile, "I'm here to finally buy it."

"So you've been here before?" Seungmin asked.

"Yup, and I've been saving up to buy this necklace." I then turned to the lady, "Can I see it once again, please?"

"Of course!" She said then taking out particular necklace from the glass container.

"Don't you think a key and a lock is too clichè? What's so special about it?" Seungmin asked.

I giggled, "Yeah, I admit. It really is clichè. However, it has something special about it. Just examine it."

"Yeah sure. That's a normal lock with a sapphire gem attached on it and a key with a diamond—" He then stopped for a while, "Oh wait..." His eyes then widened in realization, "Oh! I get it!"

"See! It's perfect for the both of us!"

"Wow, who knew that these exact gems are for each other."

I giggled, "I know right!" I then put the key on the lock, turning it to unlock it, "And look! It really does unlock!" I squealed in excitement.

"Well then, go buy it. How much is it anyway?"

I bit my lip, "Well..."

* * * * *

"I can't believe you literally bought that necklace. It cost like... I don't even wanna say it! It's just so expensive! No wonder you've been working till late at night!"

I chuckled, "Anything for Binnie~"

Seungmin sighed, shaking his head, "How do people in love call this 'normal'?"

"Trust me. As your relationship with Hyunjin develops more, you're going to be like this too."

"Yeaaaahhhh— I think that's not possible."

"Nope, I'm sure that's going tp happen."

"Nope, definitely not."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself then. You also told me before that you're never gonna fall in love with him and now look at you, you're already his boyfriend."

"YAH!"

* * * * *

"Seungmo, I'm going ahead!"

"Sure! Have fun on your date!"

"I will!"

I closed the door and walked my way towards the park. I stood by the lamp post as I held on the gift I'm about to give to him. I checked my watch and it was only 11:30.

I giggled at myself, "I guess I'm too excited to have a date with him again."

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"Oppa! Let's go on a date!" Hana squealed as she saw Changbin go downstairs.

"Hana? Why are you here?" Changbin asked.

"I just wanted to come and visit! I miss you already~"

Changbin sighed, "Hana, you can't just barge in our mansion anytime you want. And no, we can't go on a date today."

"Why!" She whined.

"I... I have some plans with my friends. Just go home."

She crossed her arms, "But I wanna be with you!"

"No, not today. You're going home for now." Changbin said. "Oh shit, I forgot my wallet." He murmured, leaving his phone on the table and heading upstairs again.

Hana furrowed her brows and grabbed Changbin's phone only to see a message from Felix.

 **FELIX**  
Binnie~ don't forget our date today~

Hana rolled his eyes, putting down the phone and crossing her arms when suddenly, she thought of an idea for herself.

When Changbin came down, he saw Hana who seems to be having a hard time, curled up in the floor with her hands on her head.

Changbin's eyes widened and he immediately rushed his way to her, "Hana! What happened to you?!"

"O-oppa... my head... it... it hurts..."

Changbin was starting to panic, "Wait, I'll get you some medicine."

As he was about to stand up, Hana held his arm, "I-I don't think any medicine will remove the pain... I-it hurts!" She whined.

"Alright, I'll call our doctor, okay?"

"N-no! I don't want a doctor!"

"But Hana—"

"Oppa... please stay with me... i-it really hurts..."

"Hana I..."

"P-please?"

Changbin bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He sighed, "Okay."

He held Hana in his arms and transferred her to the couch, "Rest here for a bit, I'll just get my phone."

Changbin saw the text from Felix as he opened his phone. He let out a sigh in frustration since the date they planned won't push through.

 **CHANGBIN**  
Felix, I'm sorry but we can't have our date today. An emergency happened, but I promise that we'll plan it again on another day!

"Oppa~ where are you?"

Changbin sighed, putting down his phone and making his way to Hana.

However, there was one thing Changbin forgot to do.

 **CHANGBIN**  
Felix, I'm sorry but we can't have our date today. An emergency happened, but I promise that we'll plan it again on another day!  
 _message not sent._

* * * * *

**FELIX**

I checked my watch, it was already 12:15. I sighed, gripping tightly at the gift I have for him.

"Is there a traffic?" I muttered underneath my breath.

Suddenly, I felt raindrops dropping on me skin. I looked up to the sky and noticed it was raining. Not so long after, it started to rain hard. People were passing by with their umbrellas in their hand. As for me, I refuse to move out of my place even when the rain was pouring hard on me already. I held the gift tightly in my arms to prevent it from getting soaked.

I bit my lip, my body shaking, "Changbin, where are you?"


	34. Chapter 34

**FELIX**

_Cold._

_That was the one thing I could feel at the moment._

_Hope._

_Was there something to hope for?_

_Pain._

_All I did was love and be patient. And yet, why am I feeling this?_

"Changbin... where are you...?" I muttered, feeling my whole body shaking as I held tightly on the gift box.

I checked my watch one more time, 4 hours had passed. I'm still here, waiting for him. Not even bothered by the rain, as I still believe that he'll come.

"Don't leave me hanging like this please... Changbin, I'm still waiting for you..."

_Was it just the rain or did I feel a tear roll down my eye?_

My body felt weak, as if it was about to give up. My eyes shut, thinking only one person in my mind.

_Changbin-hyung..._

Until I felt everything blacked out.

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

He stopped typing on his laptop, letting out a sigh in exhaustment.

He looked aside the window, "It's raining, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

As they pass through the park, his eyes caught something, no, someone. There was someone standing by the lamp post, holding on to a gift box, without an umbrella. It was raining hard yet the person stood there, as if he was waiting for someone.

He furrowed his brows, tilting his head, trying to figure out who it was.

"Sir." His driver called out as the car stopped, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"What's the problem?"

"It's Lee Felix."

His eyes widened, looking back at the guy he saw. "Lee Felix?"

The person fell down to the ground, completely passing out.

He quickly closed his laptop and put it beside him, opening the car door and heading towards the guy who just passed out.

"Felix..." He muttered as he saw the current state of the boy.

His driver was behind him, covering them with an umbrella. He quickly picked Felix up, carrying him and putting him inside the car with them.

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

_It's raining._

"Oppa? Why are you spacing out?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh... n-nothing. Just thinking about something."

She stood up from her lying position, slapping my cheeks with both her hands making me look at her in the eye, "Oppa, I don't want you thinking about something else when you're with me~"

I let out a sigh, "Hana, I think you're feeling better now. Maybe you should go."

"No~ I wanna stay with you more~"

"Hana, stop being stubborn."

"No~" She refused, clinging to me even more.

I then heard my phone make a sound of notification making me stand from the couch to check.

 **Dramatic Llama**  
So? How is the date going~

I sighed.

 **CHANGBIN**  
The date was cancelled for some emergency. Felix must be in his dorm with Seungmin right now.

 **Dramatic Llama**  
What do you mean? I'm at their dorm right now and Felix is not around.

"What?" I muttered underneath my breath.

I immediately checked my message with Felix. My eyes widened, seeing the message was not sent.

"Fuck." I hissed, immediately getting my car keys and my coat to head to the car.

"Oppa! Where are you going?"

I did not even bother to look back. I hurried myself to the car and drove as fast as I can to the park. I pulled over, noticing a pink beret by the lamp post and a gift box.

I went out of the car and approached it. Both items were wet, especially the gift box. I turned it around, only to see a card message.

 ** _To_** ** _my beloved_** ** _Changbinnie_** ** _,_**  
 _Changbinnie-hyung~ it's been 3 months since you asked me to be your boyfriend and now here we are, we're finally together! Happy 3rd_ _monthsary_ _! I love you_ _~!_  
 ** _Love,_** ** _Felix_** ❤️

I felt my eyes, watering as I read the message.

"Fuck." I hissed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

I fell to my knees, letting the rain pour down on me.

_Felix must've been waiting here for hours..._

"FUCK!"

* * * * *

**FELIX**

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing my vision was blurry as I can't distinguish the face in front of me.

I heard him let out a sigh in relief, "Thank god you're awake."

As my vision got better, I finally distinguished him, "Hyung."

"How are you?"

I tried to stand up and he helped me. I put my hand on my head, feeling it hurt as I scrunch my face. "Where am I?"

"At my place."

I slowly looked up to him, "Why am I here?" My eyes then widened, "Changbin... Changbin! Where is he?"

He sighed, looking down, "Were the two of you supposed to have a date?"

"Yes, where is he?"

He shut his eyes, shaking his head making me tremble. "H-Hyung... where is he?"

"He did not come, Felix."

I felt my eyes watered, "W-Why?"

He paused for a moment, "Hana was having a headache and he stayed with her."

Tears started rolling down on my face, "W-what?" I stuttered, feeling my hands trembling.

"He never showed up on your date. I just found you lying on the floor with the rain pouring hard on you."

"N-no..."

"Felix..."

"Why would he do that?" Tears didn't stop falling from my eyes. "Hyung, is Hana more important than me?"

"Felix, let's not—"

"Did he fell in love with Hana?"

"Felix—"

"I knew it. He never loved me. Of course, what was I supposed to expect? He... he will never fall in love with someone like me."

"Felix..."

I broke down, covering my face as I let out all the tears. He pulled me into a hug and I clutch on his chest, "Hyung... it hurts so much..."

"Shh... it'll be okay..."

"It hurts... why... all I did was to love... why is this happening to me? A-am I that bad?"

"No, you're not. Stop saying that."

"Maybe... maybe true love isn't just for me, after all."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

He opened the door, immediately closing it as he saw me but I stopped him.

"Seungmin, please! Let me talk to Felix!" I pleaded.

"No, Changbin! I'm surprised you still have the guts to come here after what you did, huh?! Get lost! We don't want you here!"

"Seungmin, please! I just want to explain!"

He scoffed, crossing his arms, "Explain? Tell me, how the fuck are you gonna explain that you fucking left my best friend hanging on the fucking rain just to be with that fucking bitch?!"

"Look, it's not—"

"We don't need any explanation. You don't fucking deserve any explanation! You fucking—"

"Seungmo."

My eyes widened, hearing his voice. He was behind Seungmin, standing by the door.

"Felix, get inside. I'll handle this."

He shook his head, holding Seungmin's hand, "I'll talk to him."

"Felix—"

"It's fine, I'll be fine."

Seungmin sighed in defeat and nodded. He turned back to me, giving me a glare before going back inside, leaving Felix and I alone.

I immediately hugged him as the door closed. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "Felix..."

He wasn't hugging back. He stayed still, as if he was a statue. "Hyung, let go."

I shook my head, "No. I don't want to."

"Let go."

"No."

"It's hurting me."

I immediately pulled away from the hug, "S-sorry..."

He let out a deep breath underneath his nose, looking down.

"Felix, look. I'm sorry—"

"No."

"Felix—"

"I won't accept any explanation coming from you, Changbin."

"Felix, please..."

He frowned, "Please what?! Please forgive me?! Is that what you want to say?!"

"Felix..."

"Hyung, it hurts okay! It fucking hurts! I... I fucking waited for you! I was waiting for that date to come! I had a lot of plans for that day and you just..." His voice cracked, tears forming in his eyes, "How dare you come here after what you've done?!"

"Felix, it's not—"

"How could you leave me hanging, Hyung? What did I do? W-wasn't I good enough? Should I change something? Am I—"

"Felix, no! You're perfect!"

"Then why?! Why didn't you show up?!"

I was left speechless.

He let out a scoff, "I see how it is."

"Felix—"

"I'm never your first option."

"Felix, you know that's not true."

"It is! It always have! I was only your second option when you wanted to get Mirae back! I was only your second option when you came back! I was only your second option when Hana appeared! I have always been a second option and that's how it'll always be!"

"Felix, no." I pulled him into a tight hug which he was trying to let go to.

"Hyung, let me go."

"No."

"Let me go!" He pushed me away, using all of his strength.

He looked at me with pained, red eyes. "You came here to say sorry right?"

"I..."

He looked away, "I forgive you. Let's just forget all about this. Let's forget this happened." He then looked at me in the eye again, "No, let's just forget you and I ever happened."

I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes, "Felix, please. Let's talk."

"We have nothing more to talk about, Hyung. I'm tired, I'm tired of being hurt."

"Felix..."

"You and I never belonged to the same world anyway. I guess you and Hana were made for each other."

"That's not true."

He forced a smile in his face, "It is... you and I... it's too impossible."

"Felix—"

He turned his back on me, going back inside and shutting the door loudly in front of me. I leaned to the wall, falling down to my knees as more tears roll down my face.

_Lee Felix, I love you._


	35. Chapter 35

**FELIX**

"Felix, you're spacing out."

I blinked, turning my head to Seungmin, "O-oh, sorry."

He sighed, patting me on my shoulder, "You want to get some fresh air?"

I slowly nodded, "T-that would be nice."

We then made our way outside and went downstairs, strolling around the building until we finally decided to sit on a bench.

"Look. the moon is shining bright tonight." Seungmin said.

I stared at it, admired its beauty, "Yeah. But every time it shines so bright, it's always the worst of the worst for me."

Seungmin looked at me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Hey, maybe because it's a sign that even tho there are bad things going on your way, there is still light shining beyond your path."

I sighed, "Is it really like that?"

"Mhm, I believe it is."

I bit my lip, feeling my eyes slowly form waters. "It really is peaceful at night, isn't it?"

"Felix."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "It's okay. Let it out."

And that's when I started to break down. Tears fell down my eyes. I had to cover my face and cry it all out. 

"Why? Why is this happening to me?"

Seungmin pulled me into a hug, patting my back as he hush me, "Bright things are waiting ahead your journey. This is just the beginning."

I held onto his arms tight, letting all my tears fall. "Seungmo, it hurts... I hate this feeling. Why... why did I have to fall in love with him?"

"It'll be okay..."

"All I wanted was to find true love and yet... this is what I get? Is finding true love a bad thing, Seungmo?"

"It's not."

"Then why does it seem as if it's against me? Why is it that I'm always getting picked on? Don't I... don't I deserve love?"

"Felix, don't say that. Look, maybe Changbin isn't just the one for you. It was his choice to leave you hanging, and it's his lost, not yours. You did not lose him, he lost you. He lost such a precious gem like you."

Silence.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes as until I finally managed to calm down.

"Seungmo, I guess true love isn't just for me."

"Felix, what are you— no, no, no. Don't do that."

I gave him a smile, shaking my head, "This is enough to prove myself wrong. I... I give up trying to convince myself that someday, I'll be able to find someone who will truly love me."

"Felix..."

"It's fine, I'm fine. I was actually scared this day would come... but it eventually did."

He held both of my hands, staring at my eyes sternly, "Then I'll come with you."

"Seungmo—"

"No, Felix. We've always been together since we were young. We've passed through challenges and hardships together. I'll always be by your side no matter what, and that's never gonna change."

A genuine smile formed in my lips as I nod, "Okay."

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"How is he?"

Hyunjin sighed, "He's been holding onto that box every single second. Staring at it, then suddenly crying over it. It's been a week since their breakup and yet he's still like that."

Minho nodded, "I guess their breakup really did a big impact on him."

"He seemed to really love Felix, after all. He's way worse when Felix broke up with him than when Mirae did."

Changbin held on the box, staring at it, debating within himself if he should open it.

_Felix..._

The freckled boy was the only thing on his mind ever since they broke up. He was yearning for him, he missed him, he wanted him back.

His hand reached for the ribbon, slowly pulling it to untie it from the box. His hands were shaking as he set the ribbon aside. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath before slowly removing the lid. He closed his eyes, not certain if he was ready to see what was inside. Few moments later, he opened them, and he saw a pair of couple necklaces. A key and a lock. The key had a diamond gem on it while the lock has sapphire gem.

His eyes watered as his hands touched the necklace. Tears started flowing down his face as he clutched the necklaces, pulling it to his chest.

"Felix..." He muttered a he sob, "I'm sorry..."

The two sighed with the sight of their friend breaking down in front of them.

"He's really not okay." Hyunjin said.

"Definitely not." Minho responded.

"Should we go talk to him?" Hyunjin asked as he turned to Minho.

"Hm... I don't really know. Are we even able to talk to him with that state?"

"I'll try talking to him."

Minho nodded, "Well then, I'll go back to my dorm. It's getting late, I don't want to get a penalty for the curfew."

"Sure."

Minho went out of their dorm. Hyunjin let out another sigh as he look at the state of his friend. He approached him, sitting beside him. The both of them stare at the couple necklaces in Changbin's hand.

"Felix really loves you, huh."

Changbin sobbed, "I don't even deserve someone like him."

"Don't say that. Felix saw your worth, you should to."

"He broke up with me."

"That doesn't mean he did not see your worth."

"It's because I'm an asshole." Changbin clenched his fist, running his hand though his hair, "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

Hyunjin sighed, "Felix... I heard he overworked himself every single day to earn enough money."

Changbin looked up, eyes widened, "W-what do you mean?"

"He wanted to buy you those necklaces. So he worked up until 2 am to earn enough money."

Changbin stood up, completely shocked, "N-no..."

"Hyung—"

Changbin dropped the necklace back in the box and grabbed a coat, heading towards the door. 

"Hyung! Where are you going?" 

"I need to talk to Felix."

"But the curfew—" Hyunjin wasn't able to finish his sentence as the door was already shut and his friend was out of sight leaving him to sigh in defeat, "Go get him, Changbin-hyung."

* * * * * 

Minho sighed, nodding his head as he shut his phone off. He twisted the door knob to open the door and entered their dorm.

"Sungie, I'm back."

"Hyung!" The younger immediately jumped in his arms and hugged him tight leaving Minho to let out a chuckle.

"You miss me, kitten?"

The younger nodded, "Very much!" He then pulled away, "How's Changbin-hyung?"

Minho sighed, "He's missing Felix 24/7."

"I see..."

They then went to the couch and cuddled with each other as they watch random channels.

"Hyung, do you think that's ever gonna happen to us?" Jisung suddenly asked.

"What is?"

"Breakup."

Minho furrowed his brows in confusion. He turned his head to Jisung who was looking at him with indescribable eyes, "Kitten, that's never gonna happen to us. I won't let anyone get in our relationship."

"But... Hyung... do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. What makes you think I don't?"

Jisung shook his head, "N-nothing."

Minho gave him a smile and leaned in to give the younger a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much, okay?"

"I love you too, Hyung."

They continued cuddling as they watch a random movie. Jisung, however, was biting his lip. Ever since the last time he got caught in Minho's room, he did not dare to enter that room again. But he was always been curious about that thing behind the curtain, he was just too shy to ask Minho because he thought that the older might misunderstood that he was invading his privacy.

Suddenly, Minho spoke in a rather serious tone, "Jisung." 

"Hm?"

"There's something I need to show you."

"W-what is it?"

"Come with me." Minho said as he held the hand of the younger and slowly approached the older's room. He opened the door, pulling Jisung inside.

It felt so long to Jisung since he was inside Minho's room.

"Sungie, in this world, there are just a lot of secrets that can't be unveiled."

"W-what?"

"However, there are these secrets... that will eventually unveil when the right time comes."

"W-what are you saying, Hyung?"

* * * * *

"What?" Changbin asked again.

"Lee Felix and Kim Seungmin has left the dorm last Friday morning. They had terminated their contract here. Looks like they found a new place to live, I guess?"

"H-how? Do you have any idea where they might be?"

The lady shook his head, "I'm sorry but no."

Changbin slowly nodded, "O-okay, thank you."

His mind went completely blank as he walk his way downstairs.

_Felix... please don't tell me you left..._

He then felt his phone ringing. He pulled it out from his pocket and saw Hyunjin was calling. He answered it.

"H-hello?" 

_"Yah! Check the news right now!"_

"What?"

_"Just do it! Quick!"_

* * * * *

Minho turned to the curtain, the curtain Jisung was always curious about.

"You see, Han Jisung..."

He removed the curtain hiding that familiar figure Jisung had seen several weeks ago. And oh, the younger was left in shock, covering his mouth with his eyes widened.

No wonder it seemed familiar to Jisung, it was a family portrait from one of the seven families. But that was not the one that caught his attention, it was the freckled boy in the middle, holding a sword with a diamond gem on it, it was the Lee family sword.

"Lee Felix is my brother."

* * * * * *

Changbin sighed, putting down his phone from his ear and opening his social media to check the news.

It left him speechless, his eyes widened in shock.

_**BREAKING: The Lee family comes back with a surprising news, reveals the hidden son and the true heir of the family legacy, Lee Felix.** _


	36. Chapter 36

**CHANGBIN**

I sat on my bad, my mind completely blank as I put down my phone.

"Felix..." I muttered.

Suddenly, I heard my door opened revealing Hyunjin who seemed tired and out of himself as well. He sat beside me, letting out a sigh.

"Hyung, who would've thought such plot twists actually happens in real life?"

I turned to him, "You mean Felix?"

"Not only that." He then brought up his phone, showing me another news.

**_BREAKING: Another family from the royal families comes back a surprising news. The Kim family reveals the youngest member of the family, Kim Seungmin. It has been stated that Kim Seungmin is the next heir to their family business, not Kim Woojin._ **

"Seungmin is a royal too?"

"Even I didn't expect it." Hyunjin said. "Moreover, he's Woojin-hyungs brother! No wonder they both have the same intellectuality."

"Well, be more surprised once you realize Lee Felix is our friend's brother." I told him.

Hyunjin looked at me in confusion then later coming into realization as his eyes widen, "Oh shit—! You mean— Felix is Minho-hyung's brother?!"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Hyunjin shook his head, "Hold the fuck up, how— why didn't we even see it all along?!"

"It seems like they're really good at hiding."

"Bro, this is the most mind-blowing plot twist I've ever seen... and experienced! All this time Felix and Seungmin were always viewed as the poor and pitiful students at our university but it turns out... they're the true heirs of the Kim and Lee family..."

"We're so oblivious."

Hyunjin hummed, "But still, I'm curious... why did they hide their identity anyway?"

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"Yunhee-ssi~!"

She turned around with her books in her hand, meeting with the eyes of her best friend. She gave her a smile, "What do you want now?"

Her friend giggled, "Let me help you with those books so we can eat together at lunch today~"

Yunhee nodded in return so the latter took half of her friend's books and carried them to their classroom.

As they drop the books to the table, they let out a big sigh, "Those were pretty heavy."

"Hm, just a bit." Yunhee said.

They both went to the cafeteria for lunch. As they sat on the table, they noticed almost all of the students were on their phones.

"Oh yeah! Did you saw the news?"

"What news?" Yunhee asked.

"About Lee Felix and Kim Seungmin! Man, I did not expect that."

Yunhee chuckled, "I guess."

She furrowed her brows, "Yah, Park Yunhee! Isn't that too dull for a reaction?"

Yunhee looked up to her, "Mirae, I'm sorry to break it to you but these kinds of news don't really surprise me anymore."

Mirae tilted her head, "Really?" She then took out her phone and scroll through the news again. "I still can't believe it. All this time, Seungmin is Woojin's brother, and Felix is Minho's brother. They're both royalty!"

"Indeed, they are."

She then rested her arms on the table, "But still, royalty or not, those two deserve such recognition. They're literally the best boys I've ever met! Oh and I hope this is a big slap to those girls who bullied Felix before because of his social status because it turns out he's a fucking king."

Yunhee chuckled at her, "Your reactions really are the best."

Mirae shrugged, "I mean, I'm just telling the truth." She said. "But still, I wonder how you're able to keep your nerves down in this kinds of surprising news."

Yunhee dropped her chopsticks on the plate and looked up to her friend, "Well, you see, Kim Seungmin is a close friend of mine."

Mirae's eyes widen, "Wait what?!"

"Seungmin and I were already close when we were young, which means I'm also close to Felix."

"Woah there, so you mean that you knew all about this all along?"

Yunhee nodded, "Yup."

"And you never even bothered to tell me?!"

Yunhee shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Mirae rolled her eyes, "How was I supposed to know?!"

Their conversation was cut off when someone suddenly banged their tray on their table.

They looked up, meeting with the eyes of Jeongin. He turned to Yunhee, "Noona, I told you to send me our project details last night but you forgot again, huh?"

"Aish! Innie, stop calling me Noona! I feel too old! I'm only a few months older than you."

Jeongin sighed, "Well then Yunhee-ssi, our project details."

Yunhee chuckled awkwardly, "Well, I... I forgot to send it to you last night because I was too busy binge-watching a kdrama..."

"Yunhee-ssi!" Jeongin scolded.

"I-I'll send it to you later, I promise! Geez, don't be too mad now."

Jeongin sighed and sat beside her, "What are you even watching? I'm sure it's not even that good."

Yunhee banged her chopsticks on the table making Jeongin flinch. "Yah! How dare you underestimate Nam Hong Joo, huh?!"

Jeongin furrowed his brows, "Nam Hong Joo? Who's that? I don't know such a person."

"She's pertaining to the kdrama called 'While You Were Sleeping.'" Mirae told him.

"Ah, that drama." Jeongin said.

"You see, to explain this drama in detail..." Yunhee then started explaining to Jeongin in full details as if she was in full fangirl mode.

Mirae sighed, dropping her chopsticks and resting her chin in her palm with her elbows on the table, watching the two adorably.

"You know what, you two look so good together."

"No, we're not!" They said in sync.

Mirae chuckled, "What? The two of you are gonna get engaged eventually, anyway."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't deny that Yang Jeongin is already head-over-heels for me." Yunhee said, flipping her hair.

Jeongin scoffed, "Excuse me? You're definitely lying."

"Oh come on, Innie. Admit it already."

Jeongin sighed in disbelief, "Oh my god, I can't believe this girl."

Mirae chuckled as she continue to watch the two argue in front of her. She shook her head and held her chopsticks again, "Ah, I'm third-wheeling again."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling for several minutes now. Suddenly, I heard the door opened.

"Felix."

I sighed, "What is it?"

He sat on the bed, "How are you?"

"I don't know. I fell numb, I guess."

Silence.

"You know, it really hurts when realization hits you, huh?" I said.

"Are you saying...?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"What's your decision then?"

I let out a deep sigh before sitting up from the bed, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure that's your decision? You already paid your debt, you fulfilled the deal, you're free. I just want you to remember that."

"Of course I know that."

"Then... why?"

Felix scoffed, "I already gave up my hopes, what else is there to choose for?"

"You really do seem hopeless."

"Life is unfair to me. Really, it is. I guess I just have to accept the reality instead."

"Felix, I still need you to think through this decision."

"No, I'm fine."

"You know very well this a serious matter, right?"

Felix gave him a smile as he nod, "Of course... Father."


	37. Chapter 37

**FELIX**

"Felix."

"Father." I said as my eyes landed on him, "Is there something you need?"

"You're going to meet him today."

I nodded, "I'm fully aware."

"Not only that." He said.

I tilted my head in confusion, "What else?"

"For the first time in our family history, the Lee family will be hosting a party, inviting all the seven royal families."

"The seven royal families..." I muttered.

"Does something matter, son?"

I shook my head, "None, father. I'll be preparing myself for the party."

"You should. We will be officially announcing there that you're the true heir to the Lee family. You should be preparing your speech now, this is an important announcement especially that this is the first party we're actually gonna invite all the seven families."

"I understand, father."

"Well then, prepare yourself. We should be meeting him later at lunch." I nodded and he made his way out of my room. Later on, Minho-hyung came in.

"Hey."

I gave him a smile, "Hyung."

He sat beside me in the bed, "So, how does it feel like finally going back home?"

I let out a deep breath as I look around my room, "It's pretty weird, I'm not used to big spaces anymore."

He chuckled, patting my head, "Well, you're going to have to. After all, we have finally revealed the hidden secret of the Lee family after all these years."

I held his hand and let out a sigh, "It must've been hard for you, isn't it?"

"Not really. As the eldest son of the family, I know my responsibilities, I've always been ready for it since I entered this family."

"You did well, Hyung." I told him with a smile.

"But... are you okay?" He asked with a concerned face.

I lowered my head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You... you agreed to the plan of father, didn't you?"

I nodded, "I sure did."

"Are you sure about this decision?"

"Of course."

"But what about..."

"There's no one else I should care about with this decision, Hyung. About Changbin... he and I are over. And I've finally learned something important."

"And what is that?"

"True love isn't for me, I should've accepted that a long time ago. Therefore it wouldn't be my loss even if I agree with father's plan."

"Felix..."

I gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, Hyung. You don't have to worry about me. Take a rest, it's time for me to take your place instead, and do all my responsibilities as the sole heir of the Lee family."

* * * * *

I sat in front of him, maintaining my professional self.

"So, for this day, I assume the both of you are aware about the important matter we'll be tackling today right?" Father said, pertaining to me and him.

I nodded, "Yes, father."

"My, my, Lee Felix is such a nice man. You have raised your child well, Mr. and Mrs. Lee." His mother said.

"Felix, introduce yourself." Mother told me.

I nodded and turned my eye to him, giving him a smile, "Hello, I'm Lee Felix, heir of the Lee family."

He returned the smile, "Nice to meet you." He said before turning his head to his father. "But I think an introduction between us is fully unnecessary." He said, then turning his eyes to me, "Right, Felix?"

I gave him a smile, "Of course, Beom Hajoon."

"You know each other?" Father asked.

"I see him around at school campus, so I definitely know him." I said.

"Well then, that's great! This arrangement isn't bad, after all." His mother said.

"So... you are my fiancè, Lee Felix."

"I sure am, Beom Hajoon."

* * * * *

"Of all people, I still think it's amazing that you're my fiancè." 

I gave him a smile as we continue to walk, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Ah no, it's just a neutral statement. But still," He turned to me, crossing his arms, "Lee Felix, huh?"

"What's wrong?"

He smirked, "You were Changbin's boyfriend right?"

I looked away, "W-what does he have to do with us?"

"Nothing, I just think it's amazing that... I was able to steal both the love of his life."

I looked back to him with furrowed eyebrows, "What did you say?"

He chuckled, "Don't you remember? I was Mirae's boyfriend after they broke up."

I scoffed, "Of course. How can I ever forget you? You were the reason why all of this even started."

He tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

A smirk formed into his lips, "Hm... I see."

"What?"

"You meant falling in love, right?"

I looked away, "S-shut up."

"Why did the two of you break up anyway? I mean, your relationship seems complicated. I knew that he was just using you before to get Mirae jealous. But eventually the two of you got back right? I thought the two of you were in love?"

My eyebrows twitch as I hear those words, "Aish! Can you stop mentioning him?!" I snapped making him flinch.

"Ah, fine, fine. You didn't have to get that angry, geez."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like you were able to keep Mirae, either." I muttered.

"YAH! I heard that!"

"Well then hear it! It's the truth anyway!"

"Why you—!"

I stuck my tongue on him making him even more annoyed.

"Yah, Lee Felix!"

"Hmph!" I said as I turned my heels from him and started to walk away. I stopped walking and turned to him again. "Oh and let me tell you that you never stole me from Changbin! We already broke up before I even agreed to this engagement! Besides, I don't even like you!"

"Yah! You didn't have to say that!"

I gave him another glare before stomping my feet away from him. I made my way inside the mansion and met with Minho-hyung in the kitchen.

"Felix, you okay?"

I sat down at the table and let out a deep sigh, "He's so annoying."

He chuckled, "Don't forget that you agreed to this engagement."

"Well— I know but why does it have to be him?!"

"You do have a point though, Changbin already hated him for stealing Mirae from him. How much more when he knows that he's your fiancè?"

"I-I didn't mention Changbin! H-he's out of this topic!"

"Felix, we both know that Changbin is included here whether you like it or not. Those two are definitely not in good terms. It might cause a scene, especially in the party."

"W-why would it... Changbin never even loved me..."

He sighed, "Felix—"

"Hyung, I'll go to my room now. Tell Hajoon to go home. I... I want to be alone for a while." I said, not looking into his eyes and rushing my way upstairs to my room.

I leaned against the door, letting my knees fall to the ground. I ran my fingers through my hair as I sigh.

"Stop thinking about him, Felix. He's no longer yours."


	38. Chapter 38

**FELIX**

"Beom what?!" Seungmin exclaimed as he almost spat on his drink.

"Beom Hajoon." I repeated.

"Woah, woah, woah. Why does that name sounds familiar? Am I missing something?" He asked.

I sighed, "No, Seungmin. He really is someone we know."

"Who is he again?"

"He's Mirae's ex."

"Oh shit."

I sighed again, deeper this time, "I know."

"You mean that guy who was always with her when you and Changbin were still faking the relationship?"

I nodded, "Yes, that guy."

He shook his head, eyes still widened, "Man, this is gonna be a mess."

I gulped, "N-no, it's not! What does Changbin have to do with it anyway? W-we're over!"

"Felix..."

"L-let's not just talk about him, Seungmin..."

He gave me a nod, "I understand."

"But then again, setting the topic aside," I said, sitting beside him, "have you talked to Hyunjin already?"

"W-well, about that..."

"Hm?"

"I'm actually waiting for the Lee family party to come before I talk to him again..."

Hearing those words, I bursted laughing, "I knew it!"

"Yah! Stop laughing!"

I wiped a fake tear in my eye, "I'm sorry, it's just too funny seeing you like this."

He sighed, "I don't really know how to explain to him..."

"You don't really have to, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't leave for any important reason, right? You... you left to follow me."

He chuckled, "Oh, right."

"Man, that was hell of a ride, don't you think?" I told him.

"It sure was, but I think it's still fun. Because look, we were able to experience the outside world of the riches. Being able to live as a normal person is pretty cool, you know."

I nodded, "Mhm, that's definitely true."

"Oh, and are you done writing your speech for the party?"

"Of course, I even memorized it already."

"Wow~ You're really ready, huh.

"Of course. After all... Lino-hyung has been carrying the family name all along. Now, it's time for me to do it and let him rest."

"Yeah... Lino-hyung sure had a hard time, didn't he? Especially the fact that..."

I nodded, "He's really a strong person, and I admire him for that."

* * * * *

I looked at myself at the mirror once more and fixed my hair. I took a deep breath.

"No more games, Lee Felix."

I then heard the door opened, it was Minho-hyung.

"You ready?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Remember, this is the first ever party our family hosted that actually invited the seven royal families. We usually only invite the Bang and the Kim family, since they are the closest to us."

I gave him a smile, "I know."

"Don't be nervous. You're looking good in that outfit, after all. Just the perfect look of the one and only heir of the Lee family."

I chuckled, "You think?"

He nodded, "Yeah, look at the mirror once more." He said, turning my body to the mirror.

"You look like a CEO already." He told me.

I chuckled, "Isn't that exaggerating?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. My brother looks good, and that's a fact. Literally everyone will fall in love with you."

"Yup, that is exaggerating."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, just shut up and let me boost your confidence, okay?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you say."

We went downstairs and made our way to the car. Our driver drove us to the venue and while we were on our way, I can't help but get nervous as we get nearer and nearer. The thought of seeing him again was enough to make me nervous.

Suddenly, I felt Minho's hand touch mine.

"Hyung."

He gave me a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine, Felix."

Somehow, I felt less nervous with my brother's voice. I gave him a smile and nodded in return.

"Thank you, Hyung."

We finally arrived at the venue and as we got out of the car, paparazzis were already by our side. The sound of the camera clicks were ringing in my head and the light was too blinding for my eyes. Luckily, our bodyguards were professional enough to block their way from us until we arrived inside the ballroom.

Luxury. As expected from the Lee family.

My family has always been hideous, we rarely attended parties. Even if we had to, my parents would usually send Minho to be the representative. But it was rare for the four of us to appear in complete attendance.

The party that will be held for tonight is very important, much more important than any of the parties the six families had hosted, since this is the first party that the Lee family had invited all the royal families.

"Felix!"

I turned around and met with Jisung's eyes.

"Oh, and Minho-hyung too!"

He approached us and Minho gave him a smile. "You're here."

"Of course I am! This is my best friend and boyfriend's party, after all!" We both chuckled at his statement. "But wow, seeing the two of you next to each other now that I know you are brothers... it's really overwhelming."

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

I chuckled, "Where's Seungmin, anyway?"

"Hm... I was just talking to him earlier too. He was with Woojin-hyung. But then..."

"There he is." Minho suddenly said, pointing at one direction.

Jisung and I let out a chuckle as our eyes landed on the direction Minho was pointing to.

"Oh, I see."

* * * * *

**SEUNGMIN**

"Look— um... how do I explain?"

He crossed his arms and eyed me, "Exactly my question, Seungmin. How do you explain that you are actually the youngest son of the Kim family, and that all this time you were a royal. How do you explain that?"

I lowered my head, "S-sorry."

He let out a sigh and patted my head, "Forget it, it's fine."

My eyes lit up as I look up to him, "Really?"

He gave me a smile and nodded, "Yeah. But can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"Why? Why did you hide your identity all this time? You were always picked on at school for being 'poor' but then again, all this time you're actually a royal."

"Well... actually, I just followed Felix."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I don't think I should be the one telling you this."

He nodded, "I understand." He said as he held onto my hand.

I gave him a smile in return and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"But... why are you the next heir to the Kim family? I mean, isn't it supposed to be Woojin-hyung?"

"Woojin-hyung is not gonna follow my family's path. He has passion for singing and he told us that he'll pursue being a singer in the future."

"Oh, right! Woojin-hyung has a good voice, indeed."

"Correction, he has a _god_ voice." I told him.

He chuckled, "You're right."

Suddenly, Felix's voice in the microphone can be heard. As we look up to the front, he was already by the stage, delivering his speech.

"I still can't believe it. The most unbelievable fact is really Felix being the Lee family's heir. The Lee family is not a joke, this is actually their first party I've been to. Out of the seven families, the Lee family stands out the most... together with the Seo family."

I nodded, "Their rivalry has been going on since history."

"However, the two families are very different. While the Seo family are very out in the public, the Lee family are always hidden by the bush. Even the Hwang family was surprised by the sudden news of the Lee family, and the fact that they would actually be hosting a party, inviting the seven families."

I chuckled, "Hearing you say that makes me realize how big the impact of this family to the royal families. I've always been with them since I was young, and my family has always been invited to their parties so I never really thought of how influential they can be."

He hummed and crossed his arms as he look at Felix who was still delivering his speech. "But then again, I'm still curious..."

I turned to him and tilted my head, "About what?"

"Why is Felix the heir of the Lee family?"


	39. Chapter 39

**CHANGBIN**

He stood there, at the stage. He looked... stunning. He's still beautiful as ever. And that's probably not gonna change in my eyes.

The way he delivered his speech is so professional, like a voice of a true heir. All this time, how could I not notice? He's... he's the son of our family rival.

My eyes never left his until the end of his speech. Our eyes met for a second when he finished, but then he looked away as he went down the stage.

My feet immediately moved to his direction quickly, yearning for him deeply. Until I got stopped by a certain someone.

I furrowed my brows as I met with the person's eyes. "Beom Hajoon."

He smirked, "Well hello again, Seo Changbin."

I rolled my eyes and tried to get out of his way only to be blocked again. "Move." I told him in a stern voice.

He tilted his head, "Why should I?"

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, "I said, move."

He scoffed, "Watch your words, Seo Changbin. You don't know who I am."

"I don't care who you are. If this is about Mirae, then I'm sorry but I refuse to talk about it. You can have her if you want. She's all yours."

"Jo Mirae?" He let out a laugh, putting his hands on his pocket, "No, it's not about her."

I raised my brow at him in return.

A smirk formed into his lips. He turned his head, calling out someone, "Felix, come here."

My eyes widened in surprise. Since when were the two of them close? Felix was behind him, who obviously didn't want to go to our direction. But he eventually stomped his feet beside Hajoon.

"What do you want?" Felix asked annoyingly at him.

"Oh, well... I just want to introduce you to someone." He told him making me even more confused.

Felix poked his cheek with his tongue, "Hajoon, stop playing games. We're an at important party."

"Oh, I'm not playing games. You see... I just want to introduce you to Seo Changbin." Hajoon said, eyeing me.

Felix rolled his eyes, "I already know him, you don't have to—"

"As my fiancé."

My eyebrows twitched, hearing the word. "What did you say?" I asked.

Felix let out a huff, still not looking into my direction. Hajoon smirked, "Yes, Changbin. Lee Felix is my fiancé."

"Hajoon, stop." Felix demanded.

"What? I'm just informing him, in case he doesn't know." He said making me even more annoyed.

Felix just rolled his eyes and left, hitting the shoulder of Hajoon. Hajoon crossed his arms and scoffed at me, "You see now? I... am your beloved's fiancé."

I gritted my teeth in anger, "Don't you fucking touch Felix."

He tilted his head, "Hm? Why? He's my fiancé, not yours. What right do you have over him?"

"Beom Hajoon, I'm telling you—"

"You can't tell me off, Seo Changbin. He's mine now... just like how I got Mirae away from you."

I clenched my fist in anger, trying to keep my composure. I can't create a scene right now, especially at this very important party.

"Oppa!"

Hajoon looked behind me, "Oh? It seems like yours is here."

I shut my eyes and let out a deep breath. I felt someone cling on my arm as I open my eyes.

"Oppa, you were here all along? I was looking for you~"

Hajoon smirked, "Looks like you got one for yourself, too."

Hana furrowed her brows as she eyes Hajoon, "Who is he? He looks like a trash."

"Yah! Watch your words!" Hajoon told her.

Hana just rolled her eyes at him and turned to me, "Oppa, accompany me. Please~?"

"Hana, not now." I told her.

She shook her head and tightened her grip on mine, "No! I want to be with you!"

"Hana, please."

"No!"

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. After all... I still have to accompany my fiancé." Hajoon said before disappearing from our sight.

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"YAH! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I yelled as soon as we reached the balcony.

He shrugged, "Did I do something wrong?"

I huffed, running hand through my hair. "Beom Hajoon, this is not a fucking game. Grow the fuck up!"

"What are you getting so mad for?"

"You know Changbin and I had a past! Why did you have to do that?! Are you seriously so angry with him that you had to go that far?!"

"Felix, I don't understand you at all. I was merely introducing you as my fiancé. Was there something wrong with that?"

I sighed in disbelief, "Look, I know the two of you already had an issue because of Mirae. But can you please at least exclude me from your drama? I'm not a fucking toy!"

"Felix, if you're pertaining to me revealing to him that we're about to get engaged, then I don't get why you're getting angry. He's gonna know eventually when the media releases the news, what's the point of hiding it to him?"

I bit my lip, turning away from him as I clench my fist.

He scoffed, "See? Whatever direction you look, things will still end up the same way."

"Shut up."

"No, Felix. I'm telling you—"

"I said shut up!"

Silence.

"Right, I'll leave you alone. But I hope you take in my words into your head properly. I know you still love him, Felix."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, keep denying it. The truth will always show no matter how you deny that fact. But Felix, you have to move on. If it's really over, you have to let go of him completely. I know that deep in your heart, you're still holding onto some hope between the two of you."

I let out a dry laugh, "How can you be sure about that?"

"Because... I was the same with Mirae."

* * * * *

I kept my silence as I looked up to the sky.

"A lot of people must've been looking for me right now, huh." I muttered.

I let out a sigh, "My whole life is a mess."

I stared at the stars above and let the air breeze pass through me. I shut my eyes as let myself relax in silence.

"Felix."

My eyes went widely opened as I hear that familiar voice.

I refused to look back. I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready to face him, to talk to him.

"Felix, let's talk."

I gripped on the fence as I feel my heart beat faster, "G-go away."

"Felix, please..."

"Changbin, leave me alone."

I then felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. "No, I don't want to."

I clenched my fist, putting my hand on his arms, trying to remove it from me but he was too strong for me to handle. "Changbin, let go."

"No."

"Changbin."

"No."

I bit my lip as I try to prevent tears falling down from my eyes. I can't cry at this moment, it would only show how weak I am for him.

"Changbin." I said, my voice cracking."

"Felix... I love you."

Hearing those words, I couldn't stop the tears anymore. It flowed down my face like water, some dripping onto his arms.

He let go of me, turning me to face him, "Felix..."

I shook my head, "No, Changbin. We-we're over."

"No, don't say that." He said in a gentle voice, caressing my cheeks.

I removed his hand on my cheeks, taking out a deep breath before looking into his eyes. "I'm engaged, and so are you. Let's... let's just move on from each other. This is for the best."

He shook his head, "I'm never letting you go."

"Changbin, please."

"No, Felix. I don't ever want to let you go."

I scoffed, turning myself to the fence and looking up to the sky. "You don't have to, because the two of us are already over."

"Felix—"

"Seo Changbin, did you ever wonder why my family hid me from the public?"

"What are you—"

"Did you ever wonder why I became so poor when I'm actually the Lee family's heir?"

He slowly nodded, "Yes."

A broken smile formed into my lips, "Well then, allow me to tell you my story."


	40. Chapter 40

**FELIX**

"I still remember it clearly. It was a rainy, peaceful night when my father came home from work. I was just randomly watching Netflix on our living room when he suddenly called me for an _important_ talk."

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

_"Marriage?"_

_"Yes, son. Marriage."_

_"I'm sorry father, but I refuse."_

_"And you really think you can refuse to my decision?"_

_"Father, I'm still young! Suddenly arranging me to some guy I don't even know is ridiculous!" The Aussie whined._

_"No, Felix. You're growing already. You know very well that you are the family heir and you should take note that being the Lee heir is a big responsibility."_

_"I know that! But why do I have to get married to some guy I don't even know?!"_

_"The family I plan to have you married with their son will be a big help to our family business. The future of the Lee family is in your hands, Felix. And I refuse to believe that you are capable of taking the responsibility by yourself."_

_"That's rubbish! Why would I marry a man I don't even know?! Father, I may be the heir of the Lee family but just like any other person, I want to marry the person I truly love!" His son told him._

_His father shook his head, "True love rarely exists these days, son. Arranging you to a beneficial family will bring a better future for you."_

_Felix furrowed my brows, "I don't even want to take the responsibility as the heir!"_

_"Felix, stop being a stubborn kid. You're a grown man already so act like it."_

_"Father, I am a grown man!"_

_"You're certainly not."_

_Felix huffed in annoyance, "Unbelievable."_

_"I'll schedule your meeting on Saturday so you better—"_

_"No, father! I refuse! If you're not going to let me refuse, then I'm going to leave this mansion!"_

_His father leaned his back on the couch comfortably and crossed his arms, "Okay. Do it then."_

_Felix's eyes widened, "Y-you're not going to stop me?"_

_He shrugged, "Why would I? If you wish to leave this mansion, then you may do so. You can already leave tomorrow."_

_"I—" Felix stopped, then let out a deep breath, "Fine! I'll leave!"_

_He was about to walk away when he called him out again, "But Felix, you have to promise me something."_

_He turned his head back to him and raised his brow._

_"You should never reveal your identity to the public. You also shouldn't take money from this mansion, I'll be cutting off all your credit cards so you'll have no access to it. Oh and communication between you and the Lee family will be cut. You should never show yourself in front of us unless you plan to give in. Even if you do, we'll be pretending as if we don't know you at all."_

_Felix bits my lips in annoyance and clenched his fist._

_"Oh and..." He said, looking straight into his son's eyes, "If you're able to bring home 100k dollars in one year, I'll be cancelling the marriage. However, if you fail to do so..." His eyes darkened, "You have no choice but to accept your marriage."_

_Felix gulped, feeling myself shiver at his father's words with his deep voice._

_I crossed my arms, not planning to give in, "F-fine! I'll show you! I'll show you that I'm capable of giving you that money in just one year!" I turned my back on him and took a step forward before stopping and turning my head back to me. "Oh, and let me tell you! I'll not only bring back home 100k dollars, I'll also find true love! I'll definitely prove you wrong!"_

_With that, the Aussie turned his back on his father and stomped his way upstairs in his room to start packing._

_As soon as his son was out of his sight, he let out a deep breath from his nose._

_"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt. But don't you think what you're doing is too far?" Ryeo, their family butler, told him._

_He shook his head, "It's time for him to grow, Ryeo. If I keep on letting him have his time in this mansion, his future won't turn good. Who knows? Maybe someday, he'll even thank me for this."_

_Meanwhile, Felix was angrily packing his things. He grabbed his phone from the bed and immediately dialed his best friend._

**_"What do you want Felix—"_ **

_"Seungmin! You won't believe what happened earlier!"_

**_"Okay? Spill."_ **

_"My father wants me to marry some guy I don't even know!"_

**_"Oh, that."_ **

_Felix rolled his eyes, "Right, of course you wouldn't be surprised. You, yourself are already arranged to someone anyway."_

**_"Mhm."_ **

_"But that's not it! I desperately do not want to give in to my father so I decided I would leave this household tomorrow morning!"_

**_"Wait, what?! Felix, are you out of your mind?!"_ **

_"No, Seungmin. I am serious! I really don't want to get married to some random guy!"_

**_"And how are you even gonna survive? Who's gonna look after you?"_ **

_"I can look after myself."_

**_"I'm sorry Felix but as your long-time friend, I disagree with that. You won't even last a day."_ **

_"Hey! That's exaggerating!"_

**_"Nope, it's called stating facts."_ **

_"Seungmo!"_

_His best friend sighed,_ **_"If you're really leaving, then I'll go with you."_ **

_"Wait, what?!"_

**_"I can't leave you alone to look after yourself, I'm certain that you won't be able to survive."_ **

_"But Seungmin—"_

**_"I know. Leaving the mansion means cutting off your relations with your family. And just by that thought, I already know that things aren't gonna work out for you if you're alone."_ **

_"But what about you?"_

**_"I'm responsible enough. Besides, you're my best friend. I can't let you leave like that."_ **

_"Seungmo..."_

**_"Anyway, I'll be talking to my parents. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_ **

_He wasn't able to respond as the line ended. He leaned his back on the wall and sighed as he take a look at his room one more time._

_Suddenly the door opened. He looked up and met with the eyes of his brother._

_"I heard your conversation with father." Minho said._

_Felix sighed, "I really don't want to get married to some guy I don't know, Hyung."_

_Minho shrugged, sitting next to Felix on the floor. "Well, I do understand your point. But are you sure you can handle being alone?"_

_"Well... I think so?"_

_Minho sighed, letting his brother lean on his shoulder, "We won't be able to talk then."_

_Felix nodded, "That's the worst part."_

_"It can't be helped. But still, I believe that you'll be fine. You're my brother, after all!"_

_Felix gave him a smile, feeling a little less worried with his brother's words. "Thank you, Hyung."_

_* * * * *_

_"Felix? Why are you here?"_

_Felix eyes widened, "H-Hyung... y-you go to school here?"_

_"Of course I do! All of the seven families are here!"_

_"W-what?"_

_"How were you able to afford the tuition fee?" Minho asked._

_"I... I got a scholarship."_

_His brother's eyes widened, "You did?! That's amazing!"_

_Not being able to hold back himself, Felix immediately hugged his brother, tightening his grip, "I miss you, Hyung..."_

_Minho smiled, hugging the younger back, "I miss you to Felix." As they pull away from the hug, Minho petted Felix's hair, "But Felix, we can't let anyone know that we're brothers."_

_Felix nodded, "I know that."_

_Minho gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, "At least I'm able to see you again."_

_* * * * *_

_"So, you have finally come back, haven't you, Lee Felix?" His father said as he look straight into his son's eyes._

_I gulped, "Yes, and I have come back with the money. I'm able to pay my debt early, so you have to abide by our agreement." Felix replied as he look back sternly at his father._

_"Agreement?"_

_Felix furrowed his brows, "You know very well what our agreement is."_

_"Of course, I know that." His father then gave him a smirk, "But there's one more thing you weren't able to do, Lee Felix."_

_Felix furrowed his brows, "I have given you the payment I owe you, what else do I need to do?"_

_He chuckled, "Have you forgotten what you said before?"_

_"What did I say?"_

_He walked closer to his son, leaning to my his... and whispering the words that literally shattered the boy's heart into pieces._

_"You did find true love... but you weren't able to keep him."_

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_ **

I let out a broken laugh, "I risked everything... only to find out in the end that finding true love is going to be useless anyway."

"Felix, that's not true. I'm here, I truly love you." Changbin said.

I shook my head, "Stop lying, Changbin. I've had enough of this game. I... I decided that I'm going to give up. I'll take a step forward as the family heir, and marry Beom Hajoon."

"Felix—" He then stopped, his face full of confusion, "Wait, come to think of it..."

I raised my brow at him, "What?"

"Why isn't Minho-hyung the heir of the Lee family when he's the oldest and you clearly don't even want the responsibility?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see..." I then looked up to the night sky and stared at the stars.

"Lee Minho is not my real brother." ****


	41. Chapter 41

**FELIX**

"What do you mean he's not your real brother?" Changbin asked.

"Lino-hyung is just my stepbrother. We're not blood-related." I told him.

He shook his head, trying to gather up his thoughts, "Wait, I'm confused."

"You see... Lino-hyung— well, his dad, is the reason why my father is still alive. The Lee family originally lived in Australia. When I was around 4, my father travelled to Korea for some business stuff. There, he met Lino-hyung's dad, uncle. Lino-hyung never had any mother, so his only family was his dad. They lived a very simple life before, his dad was only working peacefully at a factory."

"Well, how did the two get associated with each other then?" He asked.

"Uncle was also a taxi driver. When my father was on his way to a meeting, his car malfunctioned, and that's when he met him, who offered to give him a ride to prevent my father from getting late."

"So... they got into an accident?"

I shook my head, "No. They arrived peacefully at my father's meeting. However, hours later, when my father was merely crossing the street, it happened."

"What did?"

"A drunk driver seems to be very unconscious of his surroundings. The stoplight indicated red, yet he wasn't paying attention. My father was crossing the street during that time, and luckily, the same taxi driver, Lino-hyung's dad, was there. He noticed the drunk driver even before they reached the stoplight. Once his eyes landed on my father, he knew an accident would happen."

"What... what did he do then?"

I let out a deep breath from my nose, "He took the initiative to bump his car with the drunk driver's car to prevent him from running over my father."

"W-what?"

"My father lived... but unfortunately, uncle died."

Changbin's eyes were widened, not able to process everything. "T-that's—"

"Tragic, should I say?" 

We turned our heads to the left, meeting with the eyes of my brother.

I gave him a smile, "Hyung."

"Indeed, I am not a real son of the Lee family. I'm merely an adopted child." Minho said.

I pouted, "Hyung~"

Minho chuckled, approaching me and ruffling my hair, "It's fine, Felix." He then turned to Changbin, "Felix's father— well, father blamed himself for my dad's death, especially the fact that he knew my dad was a good man. He felt even more guilty when he knew he had a son, which was me."

"So that's why..."

"He took me into the family." Minho said. He then turned to head to my direction, giving me a smile, "And I still remember the day I met my brother."

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

_"Mother! Mother! When is father gonna come back?" Felix asked, he kept on nagging her for some time now._

_His mother wasn't calm either, she kept on walking back and forth, worrying since she got the news of her husband almost getting into an accident._

_"He'll be around here soon, son. His flight was early in the morning." She then turned to her son again, remembering what his husband had told him few days ago. She crouched down the floor to meet his son's eye level, "Felix, you told us you wanted a sibling right?"_

_Felix eyes lit up, nodding, "Yes! I desperately want one! It's so boring here in this mansion! Mother and father are always at work, and I only get to see Seungminnie during summer!"_

_His mother nodded, patting his hair, "Well Felix, today, you might be meeting a new friend today. And you have to promise me that whatever happens, you will treat him well, okay?" She told him, putting out her pinky._

_Felix smiled and nodded, "Promise!" He exclaimed, interlocking his small pinky with his mother._

_Soon, the sound of the car can be heard outside._

_Felix's eyes lit up, "Father is here!" He exclaimed as he jump excitedly._

_The door opened, and Felix met with the eyes of his father who opened his arms widely for him. Felix did not hesitate to run to him and jump in his arms as his father give him a tight hug._

_"Father, I missed you~!"_

_His father chuckled, "I missed you too, son."_

_His mother met with the eyes of her husband, giving her a smile and nodding. Felix then noticed a young boy behind his father making him tilt his head in confusion._

_"Father? Who is he?" Felix asked, pertaining to the boy in the back._

_Felix's father puts him down and moved to the side for the two boys to see each other clearly. His father crouched down to his son's eye level, brushing away the strands of hair against his eyes, "Felix, I want you to meet someone very important in our life from this day on." Felix just tilted his head in confusion. "This is Minho, I met him when I was in Korea."_

_Felix smiled, averting his eyes to the boy and taking out his hand, "Hello, Minho! I'm Felix!"_

_Minho slowly took out his hand as well until both hands touched, Felix gave him a bright smile and shook their hands._

_"N-nice to meet you... I'm Minho... you can call me Lino..."_

_"But Felix, that's not all."_

_"What do you mean, father?" Felix asked._

_"From now on, Minho is part of the Lee family, he's your brother."_

_Felix eyes lit up, "My brother?!" He exclaimed._

_His father nodded, "Yes, Felix. Now I want you to—"_

_"Yay! I have a brother! I have a brother!" Felix exclaimed, jumping continuously in excitement. He turned to Minho, immediately giving him a hug as he jumped, "Lino-hyung, I'll call you Lino-hyung from now on!"_

_"L-Lino-hyung?" The boy repeated._

_"Yes! You're my brother right? So I'll call you Lino-hyung!"_

_"O-okay... F-Felix..."_

_Felix gave him a bright smile, "Let's always play together from now on, Lino-hyung!"_

_****END OF FLASHBACK**** _

"Back then, I didn't know anything about being blood-related and shit. All I knew is that I was happy to know I have a brother." I said.

"I really owe my life to father, he was kind enough to take me in after my dad died. That's why I swore to myself that I will be making myself useful for the family, which explains why I'm always the representative from the Lee family whenever there are gatherings." Minho explained.

"Does the public know about this?" Changbin asked.

I shook my head, "No. And there's no reason for the public to know about this... because it doesn't really matter whether he and I are brothers or not, I love and treat him as my real brother regardless of any situation."

Minho and I exchanged looks, giving each other a brotherly smile.

"Well then, I'll be living the two of you alone. It seems like you need some private time with each other." Minho said before turning his back on us and walking away.

Changbin turned his eyes to me, "Felix, I—"

"You see how my life has been chaotic, Seo Changbin? You... you were practically my last hope to fixing my life... but you just proved to me that I should accept my life as it is."

"Felix—"

I cut him off as I immediately made my way towards him, grabbing his head and pulling it to me, crashing my lips on him. I could tell he was surprised with my action, but responded immediately.

We moved our lips against each other perfectly. We kissed under the beautiful moonlight.

_The moon is shining bright tonight._

We pulled away to catch our breaths, a tear escaping from my eye as our eyes met with our foreheads touching.

"This is good bye, Changbin. Let's go on our separate ways from now on."


	42. Chapter 42

**THIRD PERSON**

Two months have passed since the party was held, which was also the last time Felix saw him. Ever since Felix and Seungmin have left their dormitory, they never returned to school, assessing all the responsibilities they have as the heir. Felix was starting to feel better, was starting to move on from him.

Well, that's what he thought... but he thought wrong.

"The Seo family?"

His father nodded, "For the first time, we will be having a dinner with our rivalry. I think it would be an interesting gathering though, since I haven't got that much time to talk to them during the previous party."

Felix just nodded and continued eating his food, trying to ignore the fact they will be eating with the _Seo_ family.

"Oh, and bring your fiancé with you." His father said.

Felix looked up, raising his brow, "What? Why do I need to bring Hajoon with me?"

"Beom Hajoon will soon to be part of our family, Lee Felix. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Seo's son would also be bringing his fianceè, he has one right?"

"Like hell I care." Felix muttered, rolling his eyes.

His father let out a chuckle in his response but soon shrugged it off and continued eating his food. His father knew his son's history with the Seo heir. Even when he made Felix leave the mansion, he had been watching over him every now and then to check if his son was doing fine, so he knew that Felix once had a complicated relationship with Changbin.

He quickly finished eating and left the dining table. His mood obviously went down which the other family members noticed. His parents exchanged glances as their youngest son left, his father letting out a small chuckle later.

"He still loves him." He said.

"Yup, he definitely does." His mother continued.

"Couldn't agree more." Minho added. 

As Felix closed the door to his room, he let out a sigh and walked to his bed, letting his body fall on it. He stared at the ceiling for few seconds before shifting his position and grabbing his phone from the side, dialing a specific someone.

 _"What?"_ The other line said, drowsiness present in his voice.

"Joon-ah, let's meet up tomorrow."

_"For what reason?"_

"We have something to talk about, family-related."

_"Can't you just tell it over the line?"_

"I can, but I demand to meet up with you."

_"Look Lix, I can't. I still want to watch—"_

"Tomorrow at Seoul Aroma Cafe, 8 am. Don't be late."

_"Why you—"_

He immediately ended the call to prevent the latter from refusing more. 

Ever since the two have met for their arrangement, Hajoon and Felix grew closer to each other— well, as cats and dogs, to be exact. But they did became more comfortable with each other, they're just often arguing about random stuff, pissing each other off.

He dropped his phone to the side and continued to stare at the ceiling as he let out another deep sigh before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"You're late."

He raised his phone, shoving it to my face, "It's like 8:01, I'm just a minute late." He defended.

I crossed my arms as I eyed him, "You're still late."

He rolled his eyes and proceeded to sit in the empty seat, resting his face in his palm, "So? What did you want to talk about?"

I took a sip on my coffee before answering, "The Lee family is going to have a dinner with the Seo family."

A smirk formed into his face as he let out a small chuckle, "Oops."

"And you're invited."

He furrowed his brows, his smirk completely disappearing. "Wait, why am I invited?"

I sighed, setting the cup on the table, "Apparently, my father wants my fiancé to be there, stating that you'll soon be part of the family."

He hummed in response, nodding his head. He then turned his gaze to me and smirked, "Does that mean his fiancée will also be there?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my cup and taking a sip, "Shut it, Joon-ah."

"That would be a very interesting dinner then. Sure, I'm in." He then went to the counter to get himself some water. He returned to his seat and opened his bottle of water, returning his eyes on me. "So, when's the dinner?" He asked as he started to drink his water.

"Tonight."

He almost choked on his water, making him cough. "T-tonight?! That's so soon!"

I shrugged, "Ask my father, not me."

He sighed, "Damn, I was even planning on binge-watching today."

"Binge-watch what? Porn?"

"Fuck off, Lee Felix! I was gonna binge-watch the Harry Potter series!"

I chuckled, "Oops, sorry I thought you were planning on jerking off tonight as you binge-watch your all-time favorite porn videos."

"Yah! I'm not that dirty! Hell, I don't even watch porn!"

"Really now?"

"I'm serious!"

I shrugged, "Whatever. Harry Potter, you say? That's a good series though. But since when were you interested in that series?"

"Dunno, just saw a meme that involved that no-nose guy and thought it's kinda funny."

"Voldemort."

"Who?"

"His name is Voldemort, he's the villain in the series."

"Cool, a villain with no nose? I live for it."

I rolled my eyes, "Weirdo."

"You're the weird one, you literally asked to meet up with me for this information? I could've started watching the first movie of the Harry Potter series!"

I nodded, "Mhm. And probably because it's very satisfying to see you annoyed like that. I love it."

He scoffed, "Really now? Are you testing me? Lee Felix _Yongbok_?"

My eyes widened, hearing that name. "W-why the fuck do you know that name?!"

He shrugged, "Of course I had to do my research about my future husband. But I didn't expect you have such an interesting Korean name, huh?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Beom Hajoon."

He smirked, "So Yongbok, what were you—"

I immediately covered his mouth with my hand, "I said shut it!"

He still continued on pronouncing the name, despite me covering his mouth. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. "Oh come on! Just shut up!"

He bursted out laughing as he saw my reaction. "Y-you really don't like that name, huh?" He said, wiping a fake tear as he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Fuck off. Don't forget I'm friends with Mirae."

He suddenly stopped laughing, letting out a groan. "Hey! Don't suddenly blackmail me! That's unfair!"

I banged my hands on the table as I stood up, leaning closer to his face. "Then stop exposing me with that name or you're dead."

He bit his lip, nodding. I slouched back to my seat and took another sip from my coffee.

"God, you're really weird."

I shrugged, "It's a win-win situation." I then finished up my coffee and put it down on the table. "Now, since the dinner's tonight, why don't we go to the arcade first to kill some time?"

"Nah, I'd just start watching—"

"Great! Come on!" I squealed, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the cafe.

"But I didn't even agree to it!"

"We're gonna have lots of fun~!"

"FELIX, I SWEAR TO FUCKING HELL!"

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

The two couples met, but two specific individuals had their eyes on each other.

Hana smirked, tightening his grip to Changbin's arm as she raise her chin, indicating the boy was hers, and that Felix have no control over it.

Felix felt anger rise through his veins, also tightening his grip to Hajoon's hand as he eyed the couple in front of them.

Hajoon smirked as he watch the tensed atmosphere, a single thought flooding in his mind.

_This is gonna be a hell of a night._ ****


	43. Chapter 43

**THIRD PERSON**

"I can say it really is a big honor to be invited to your family dinner, Mr. Lee, considering you've always been hideous from the other royal families."

Felix's father gave him a smile, "Well, I figured it wouldn't be so bad to invite our business rival to a simple dinner, right? Besides, we haven't got the time to talk too much during the party."

The two fathers continued conversing while Felix remained silent, his eyes only focusing on his food, not daring to look up because right in front of him is his ex-boyfriend. Slight aggressiveness can be noticed from Felix's actions as he ate his food, which Hajoon noticed from the start.

He nudged Felix, catching his attention. "I think you may be forgetting your manners, Lee Felix." He whispered as he leaned to the younger's ear.

Felix huffed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. "No one would notice anyway."

"Well I did, so maybe you should settle your actions now. Because honestly, you look so immature right now, you wouldn't want to look so affected in front of him right?"

Felix gave him a forced smile, "As you wish, my beloved fiancé." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh and Mr. Seo? May I have a minute with you for a while? I've been wanting to discuss some business with you."

Changbin's father wiped his mouth with a napkin as he nod, "Sure."

The two of the gentlemen stood up from their seats and made their way outside. Suddenly, the sound of the spoon and forks dropping on the plate from Felix's mother can be heard, indicating she was done. 

"Mrs. Seo, why don't you come with me in the living room so we can have some wonderful tea?" She asked.

"Oh, sure! That would be delightful." Changbin's mother replied. The two of them then left their seats and headed towards the living room.

Now only five of them are left. Well, not until Minho stood from his seat making Felix stop him. "Hyung, where are you going?"

"I'm done eating, my little brother."

"But you haven't even finished your food yet."

Minho shrugged, "Guess I'm not that hungry then."

Felix tried to stop him but Minho already left, making his way upstairs. Now, only the two couples are left in the dining table and the awkwardness between them is very noticeable.

Felix and Changbin's eyes met, neither of them looking away. The two of them seems to be sharing the same emotion, but neither of them knows.

"Oppa!"

This made the two of them snapped in reality, making the both of them look away from each other.

"W-what's wrong, Hana?"

"You seemed so spaced out, is something wrong?" Hana asked, caressing Changbin's cheek.

Changbin shook his head, "Nothing, I'm fine." He replied, touching Hana's hand and removing it from his cheek.

This sight alone made Felix's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He let out a deep breath from his nose and tried to ignore it, but the two won't stop flirting in front of him.

"Oppa, open your mouth. Say ah~" Hana said in a flirty voice as she fed Changbin some meat.

And that's when he snapped, he wasn't going to lose to those two. He looked over to Hajoon, who was minding his own business as he ate his chicken. Felix grabbed a grape from the plate in the middle of the table and turned to Hajoon. "Joon-ah, eat this. It not your ordinary grape fruit."

Hajoon, confused, raised his brow at Felix, "Um, but it literally looks just the same—"

"Oh come on, please~?" Felix pleaded with his puppy eyes. Hajoon was confused at the latter's action. But he can't deny that Felix looked so cute with those eyes. 

"Um, sure." He said, opening his mouth and eating the grape from Felix's hand.

"So? How is it?" Felix asked, tilting his head with a smile.

Hajoon chewed the fruit, furrowing his brows as he try to determine what's so special with the fruit, "It's—"

"Delicious right?!" Felix squealed.

"Actually it's—"

"I knew you would like it!" Felix interrupted, pinching Hajoon's cheeks.

Hajoon was completely confused, until he glanced at the other couple. He knew exactly what was happening. He snorted as he realized the situation.

Felix pouted, "Why are you laughing? Do I look funny?"

Hajoon wasn't used to this side of Felix, the cute side of Felix. He knew the younger was just pretending, but he can't ignore the fact that he looked so adorable at that exact moment. "No, you look beautiful, Lix."

Felix smiled as Hajoon ruffled his hair, feeling comfort from the older's hand like a puppy. Changbin, however, was not liking what he was seeing. He clenched his fist in annoyance, seeing somebody else touch _his_ boy.

 _Are you challenging me now, Lee Felix?_ Changbin thought as he eyed the both of them. _Well then, game on._

"Hana, are you thirsty? Do you want me to grab you some water?" Changbin asked as he turned to Hana.

Hana smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Oppa. You're so sweet~"

Changbin returned the smile and grabbed her some water, even being the one to feed it to her. Felix gritted his teeth in anger as he felt Changbin attack, he wasn't daring to lose.

"Joon-ah, try these strawberries. You love them right? Come on, say ah~"

Hajoon tried to back away, he wasn't really in the mood for something sweet right now, "Lix, I actually want some—"

"Strawberries! You want some strawberries! Now here, eat it!" Felix squealed, and Hajoon was left with no choice but to eat the strawberry Felix was giving him.

Changbin clenched his fist, stabbing the fork into the meat in his plate. "Hana, eat this. You'll love it."

"Eh? Oppa, I'm full—"

"Oh come on, this is really delicious! Please?" Changbin pouted, making Hana eat the meat from the fork.

Felix huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He grabbed another strawberry and turned to Hajoon, "Joonie, you liked the strawberries right? Here, eat some more!"

Hajoon was startled by the nickname, not expecting it to come from Felix's mouth. "J-Joonie? Lix, I think the strawberries are good but I really want some chicken right now—"

"See? You love them!" Felix squealed, shoving the fruit in Hajoon's mouth.

Changbin glared at them, stabbing another piece of meat in his fork. "Hana, say ah~"

"Oppa, I—"

But then again, Hana was interrupted as Changbin shoved the meat in Hana's mouth, making the latter left with no choice but to chew it.

Felix's eyebrows twitched, grabbing yet another strawberry, "Joonie, here eat some more!"

"Lix—"

This continued for a few more times. Felix and Changbin wouldn't stop acting sweet to their respective partners, but at the same time, glaring at each other. 

"Joonie, here eat—"

"Aish! Stop it, you two!" Hajoon snapped, completely tired with Felix and Changbin's game. He just wanted to eat his chicken peacefully and yet here he is, unlimitedly being fed of strawberries. "Look, I know the two of you have some beef for each other but can you please let me eat my chicken? I've been waiting to eat this all day long." He then grabbed the plate of the untouched whole roasted chicken from the table and stood from his seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be making my way out of here and enjoy this for myself." He said, taking the plate with him and started to walk away from us. But then, he suddenly stopped and grabbed Hana along with him.

"Huh? Wait, I wanna stay with Oppa!" 

But it was too late, she was already out of the dining room with Hajoon, leaving Felix and Changbin alone in the dining room. 

And there was awkward silence.

Neither of them dared to speak. They were just so competitive earlier and yet what happened?

But then Changbin decided to break the silence. "You really had to do that in front of me?"

Felix raised his brow at him, "Do what?"

Changbin scoffed, "Really, Felix? Flirt with your so-called fiancé while I was in front of you?"

Felix scoffed back, "Wow. Excuse me sir but was it me who started it?"

"What, are you saying I started it?"

"Um, obviously!" Felix snapped. " _Oppa, open your mouth. Say ah~_ " Felix mocked as he rolled his eyes.

"That was fucking Hana, not me!"

"Yeah, well you still complied to her actions. I'm sorry but I just won't allow any unnecessary flirting in my household, Seo Changbin."

Changbin huffed in disbelief, "Felix— I really can't with you."

"Then leave, it's that simple."

"Felix—" Changbin started, feeling frustration run over him, "I don't understand you. Why are you treating me like this? You— you still love me right?"

"I-I don't..."

"Felix..."

Tears started to form in Felix's eyes, "F-fine! So what if I'm still in love with you? Is it gonna change anything? You never even loved me... I was just being stupid thinking that you actually fell for me... the two of us are already fixed with different partners..."

"But we can still change that." Changbin said as he walked closer to Felix and held his hand.

Felix shook his head, "No." He looked up, giving Changbin a forced smile, "You know what people say, Changbin?"

"What?"

"Some people are fated to meet each other... but not destined to be together."

* * * * *

"Why did you pull me with you?! Bring me back to Changbin-oppa, now!"

_This fucking brat._

Hajoon bit his lips in annoyance as he try to ignore the unending whining of the girl beside him.

"I said bring me back—"

"Oh shut up and just eat some chicken with me, will you?" Hajoon snapped, cutting her off as he shoved a chicken leg to Hana's mouth.

Hana just rolled her eyes and chewed on the chicken that Hajoon gave her. Her eyes then widened as she tasted the flavor in her mouth, "This is actually really good!"

Hajoon smirked, "See? That's why I was so fucking annoyed that I wasn't able to eat this chicken earlier. Be thankful that I pulled you out of their mess, at least you were still able to get a taste of this delicious chicken."

"Oh— right..." She then returned to her bratty attitude, turning her head away from him. "Hmph! I still hate you for taking me away from Oppa!"

Hajoon just scoffed and continued to eat his chicken, looking over to the stars above.

_I wonder how their conversation went?_


	44. Chapter 44

**THIRD PERSON**

Felix and Seungmin had finally came back to school after 2 months. Just as they enter the campus, whispers around them can be heard.

"Look, it's Felix and Seungmin! The hidden heirs of the Kim and Lee family!"

"God, who would've expect these two people whom the students considered low-class are actually from the royal families."

"I bet those girls are regretting everything now."

Felix sighed, not even wanting to give a fuck with the attention they're receiving. This is one downside Felix never wanted ever since his identity was revealed. Girls who bullied him will probably treat her differently just because they knew who Felix is now, and Felix is disgusted just by that thought.

"Felix!"

_Oh, here it comes._

"Hi, Felix!"

"What do you want?" Felix asked, obviously annoyed.

"I-We just wanted to welcome you back! You've been gone for 3 months!" 

Seungmin, who was beside his best friend, scoffed at them. "Oh wow, look who's acting so nice now. Are you being nice because our identity was revealed?"

"Shut your mouth, Kim Seungmin. I wasn't talking to you." The girl snapped.

Felix gave her a glare, "You shut your mouth, Miss whatever-your-name-is. Don't you even dare talk back to my best friend. And no, I wouldn't want to talk to you, you plastic bitch."

Her eyes widened, "N-no, I wasn't—"

"Stop trying to befriend me now that you know I'm the heir of the Lee family. My family won't even want to associate with someone like you."

The girl was left speechless, water forming in her eyes can be noticeable. She just bit her lip and turned around, running away which the other girls followed.

"That... was cool."

They turned around only to meet with the eyes of Hyunjin.

Felix gave him a smile, "Nice seeing you again, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Welcome back Lix and Minnie." He said, returning the smile.

Seungmin walked towards his boyfriend and gave him a hug, "I miss you, Jinnie~"

"I miss you too, princess."

Felix rolled his eyes, "Geez, not in front of me please?"

The couple chuckled, hands intertwining with each other, "Well then, we'll head to our class first, Lee Felix." Hyunjin said, making Felix nod and watch them as they walk away.

"Boo."

Felix jumped as he felt someone whispered in his ear, he turned around only to roll his eyes as he met with that specific person.

"Beom Hajoon, I swear to god—"

"Welcome back to school, Lee Felix Yong—"

Felix immediately covered his mouth, "Shut your mouth!"

Hajoon chuckled, removing Felix's hand from his mouth. "Oops."

"Hajoon and Felix? Since when did the two of them became close?"

"Oh my god, what if there's something going on between them?"

"But Hajoon was Mirae's boyfriend when she broke up with Changbin right?"

"Girl, this is fucking tea."

Felix rolled his eyes as he groaned, "See what you did? Now rumors are gonna start spreading again."

Hajoon shrugged, "What's the point of hiding it? We're already engaged anyway. I mean, it's not like we want to."

"Obviously! I never wanted to get engaged with someone like you!" Felix retorted.

Hajoon scoffed, "Well excuse you, Mr. Freckles but even I don't want to handle a husband as annoying as you."

"Excuse me?!"

"You are excused."

"Why you—!"

Hajoon sighed, "I even planned on getting revenge on Changbin with you but now that I realized how annoying you are, it makes me wonder how he was able to cope up with you." He muttered, which he thought the younger wouldn't hear but he did.

"Yah! What did you just say?!"

Hajoon just rolled his eyes at him, "Nothing!" He told him before walking passed him.

Felix gritted his teeth in annoyance and ran after him, "Yah! I heard what you said, you know?!"

"Oh really? Congratulations then."

"Beom Hajoon, I swear to fucking— ow!" He grunted as his head hit the back of Hajoon's body. "Aish! Why did you stop—" Felix was silenced as he saw the figure in front of Hajoon. 

It was Mirae. The two of them locked eyes for a moment, making the atmosphere very awkward. 

Mirae then looked away and noticed Felix. She gave him a smile, "Hey Felix! You're back."

Felix smiled back awkwardly, "H-Hey, Mirae..."

Felix couldn't decide whether he should just run off to his class or stay in this awkward atmosphere. Either way, he thinks it would be seen as a rude behavior whatever choice he even makes.

"W-well then, I'll head to my class now." Mirae said, walking ahead of us.

"Mirae—" Hajoon tried to call her, but the latter was too quick to get out of their sight leaving him to just let out a sigh. Seeing the current state of the boy, Felix can't help but feel awkward around him suddenly.

"Um... let's head to class?" Felix awkwardly suggested.

Hajoon just sighed, "You go ahead, I... I'm just going to the bathroom for a while."

* * * * * 

Felix tapped his pen at the table as he impatiently wait for the class to end. He's desperately craving for fun at the moment. He's been doing some business-related stuff for the past two months and haven't got the time to relax. Now that he's back in school, he was hoping he could at least hang out with some friends to at least kill the boredom building up inside him.

After waiting for so long, class was finally over. Felix immediately ran to his best friend, excitement filling him. "Seungmo~ let's go somewhere. I wanna have some fun~"

"Um... actually—"

"Minnie!" Hyunjin called out, walking towards the two of them. "Oh, hey Felix."

"Hello Hyunjin."

Seungmin slowly turned to Felix, his lips pressed in a thin line, "Hyunjin and I are actually going on a date today. I mean, you can tag along if you want to. We won't mind, would you, Jinnie?"

Hyunjin just nodded, "Sure, that's not a problem."

Felix just sighed, rolling his eyes. "I think I'll pass instead. I don't want to spend the rest of the day third-wheeling to the both of you."

Hyunjin chuckled, "Hey, that's not entirely true."

"But it's quite true." Felix told him.

"Well... I guess you could say that." Hyunjin said.

Felix just let out a small chuckle as he roll his eyes, "Bye losers. Enjoy your date."

* * * * *

"Hm... who to call..." Felix muttered as he go through his contacts, finding someone to talk to.

"Seungminnie is busy, Sungie is probably with Lino-hyung, and Woojin-hyung is in the student council together with Chan-hyung and Innie."

He groaned in frustration, "Ugh, I'm bored!"

"Oh, wait... Joon-ah!" He exclaimed, going back to his phone and dialing his number.

"Yo motherfucker!"

_"Lix? What's up? Why are you calling?"_

Felix then furrowed his brows as he noticed the drowsiness in the latter's voice, not to mention, the loud music in the other line. "Wait wait wait, where are you?"

He chuckled, _"None that your concern of."_

"Yah, are you drinking?!"

_"Hm? I'm not~!"_

"Yeah sure, I can literally notice your drunk voice and that loud music around you. Where the fuck are you?!"

_"Just some bar, I wanted to kill some time."_

"Then you should've told me! I was literally finding someone— aish, that's not what I mean! Tell me where the fuck are you?"

_"You know the bar near the campus? That one famous bar every student goes to? But you don't have to come, I'm—"_

Before the latter can even finish his sentence, Felix already ended the call. He grabbed his coat and immediately made his way to his car and had a driver drive him to the bar.

Once he arrived, he saw Hajoon at the bar area, continuously taking some shots. He sighed and walked towards him, sitting beside him.

"You fucking idiot." Felix hissed.

Hajoon looked up, meeting with the eyes of an annoyed freckled boy, "Felix? Wow, you actually came."

Felix crossed his arms, "Why are you drinking?"

"What's wrong with drinking? I'm just having the time of my life, is that bad?"

"Really now? When your face literally says otherwise?"

Hajoon just let out a chuckle and took another shot but before he could even bring it to his mouth, Felix took it away from him and drank it in one shot.

"Wow."

"Shut up, I can drink too, asshole."

Hajoon was left to chuckle again, shaking his head. He poured some drink on his glass again and took another shot. As he set the shot glass onto the counter, he let out a sigh. "Hey Felix, do you know why my blood boils for Changbin so much?"

Felix raised his brow, not expecting the sudden topic, "Why?"

"Seo Changbin... I really hate him. So fucking much."

Felix just rested his face on his palm and listened to the latter.

"When Mirae broke up with him, I was really happy. Because I thought that finally, I can have her alone. I always liked her since the day I transferred to the school, she's just so nice to not fall into. But then she had a boyfriend. I respected that, until she confessed to me and told me that she broke up with Changbin because she started developing feelings for me."

Felix just nodded and let the latter continue his story.

"Everything was going well, we were happy. Until Changbin had a boyfriend."

"You mean me?"

Hajoon nodded, "Yeah, and that's when things started to fall apart. Whenever Mirae and I are together, her attention's always on somewhere else, which was Changbin and you. Her eyes shows jealousy. She wouldn't even pay attention to me when we're having a conversation. It... it really pained me. She was mine, but her heart tells otherwise. I tried to keep up with it, I never told her I was bothered... until one day she just broke up with me and told me she still loved Changbin."

Felix completely understood everything Hajoon said and felt. He was feeling the same way when the two of them were together. Changbin was his, but the situation tells otherwise, since the latter was always with Hana.

"Man, I really hated him so much. I just wanted to crush his world and let him experience the pain that happened to me."

Felix chuckled, taking Hajoon's glass and drinking it in one shot, "You know, sometimes I don't really get how love works."

Hajoon just turned to him with a confused expression.

"All we do is love just the way we want to and have the feeling returned. And yet, when we love too much, we end up getting hurt."

It was Hajoon's turn to chuckle. "If that ain't true."

"You know, I really loved him. A lot."

"Well, you still do."

Felix gave him a glare, taking another shot. "Oh shut your ass up, Beom Hajoon."

Hajoon took another shot, "I talked to her today."

"What?"

"Mirae. We talked."

"Oh... how did it go?"

He let out a broken laugh, "It's over."

"What do you mean?"

"She's engaged... to a childhood friend."

"O-oh..."

He let out a deep sigh, "I wonder why things don't ever work for me. Am I cursed?"

"Dunno, I've been asking the same question for me, you know."

He chuckled, pouring another drink on Felix's glass, "Is that why we're partnered together?"

"Oooohhh, dude that shit hurtsss!" Felix replied, taking the shot. He sighed and leaned his head to Hajoon's shoulder, "Our life is so shitty, man."

"So fucking shitty. Especially now that you're involved in my life, it's more messier."

Felix came back to his position, furrowing his brows at him, "Excuse me?!"

"You are excused."

Felix rolled his eyes, "Not like you're a blessing to me, fucker."

Hajoon just chuckled, taking another shot. "I actually find it interesting, to be honest."

"What is?"

"You and I."

"What about it?"

"The more I get to know you, the more I realize how we've gone through the same pain."

Felix just chuckled and patted his back, "Oh come on, why are we even talking about pain anyway? You know what, let's just forget about it and enjoy this night! Drink it to the fullest! Our life is fucking shit but who knows? Maybe someday light will finally show on our pathway, right?" Felix told him, giving him a bright smile to try to cheer him up.

Hajoon rested his face on his palm and stared at Felix. He couldn't help but chuckle as the younger take another shot. 

"What are you laughing at?"

He continued to stare at Felix and tilted his head, "You know, I think I'm actually not gonna have a hard time being married to you."

"Oh yeah? What's that about now?"

"Because falling in love with you might actually be so fucking easy."

"Mhm, I get it— wait what—"

Felix wasn't able to finish his sentence because right when he turned his face to Hajoon... 

His lips was met with the other's lips. ****


	45. Chapter 45

**FELIX**

I was frozen.

Literally frozen.

I just sat there with our lips together. Five seconds has passed and yet no one was pulling away. He started to move his lips against mine but I just sat there in place, not even able to pull away. I can't even form my thoughts properly. My head was completely blank right at that moment.

Finally, he pulled away, his eyes staring at mine. He cupped my cheeks, caressing it, "You really are beautiful, Lee Felix." 

And then he passed out in my arms.

I blinked, shaking my head as I try to snap out in reality. 

_Did he just kissed me?_

"Take me home... somebody..." He mumbled, still leaning in to my arms.

I sighed, shifting our position as I try to get up from my seat. I grabbed his arm and put it around my shoulder for support. I tried to get him up from his seat, damn he's heavy.

After struggling for about 10 minutes, I was finally able to get him out of the bar and put him in my car. I dropped him off at his house and left as if nothing happened.

As I arrived home, I went straight upstairs to my room. I flopped myself down in the bed and let out a big sigh.

"This is bad, really bad."

* * * * *

"Felix!"

_Oh shit, here he comes._

I tried to fasten my pace as I walk through the hallway. I had to avoid him, I can't face him after what happened last night.

"Hey!" 

But he was able to catch up. He tapped me in the shoulder and turned me around to face him. 

"H-Hajoon, hi!" I greeted, avoiding his gaze.

"Look, can we talk—"

"Oops, look at the time. Gonna run! Don't wanna be late!" I interrupted, turning my body away from him and tried to get away but he was quick to grab my arm and turned me to him again.

"Felix, it's literally 7 am. Classes start exactly at 7:30."

"I—uh... homework! Yeah, I still have to do my homework! I forgot to do it last night so... gotta go—"

"I'm pretty sure we have no homeworks due today."

"Well..."

He sighed, "Look, can we please just talk?"

"Um... yeah sure." We both walked through the hallway and proceeded to an empty alley for us to talk. I was leaning against the wall, doing my best to avoid his gaze.

"Felix, about last night—"

"H-huh? Last night? What do you mean? Nothing happened—" 

He shut me up as he put his hand on my mouth, "Let me finish." He said in a stern voice making me left with no choice but to nod. "I'm sorry. I... I was drunk. I don't want things to get awkward between the two of us, Felix. Can we... can we just forget it? I can't afford to have you ignore me like this."

I stared at him for a little while before letting out a giggle.

He tilted his head with his brows furrowed, "What's so funny?"

"Idiot." I told him as I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Excuse me?!"

"You are excused."

"You— are you mocking me right now?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

He rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue. "Okay, I shouldn't have apologized then."

"Dude! I'm just kidding!" I told him, hitting him harder at the shoulder.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Come and get me then!" I yelled, immediately running away from him.

"Lee Felix, I swear to fucking— come here, motherfucker!"

A laugh came out from my mouth as he tried to catch up to me, which he eventually did in the hallway.

_Yes, this is how it should be._

"Not gonna lie though, your lips are soft as hell." He suddenly opened up.

"Hey! S-stop talking about that!"

"Did you just stutter?"

"Did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Beom Hajoon, if you don't shut up—"

He immediately covered his lips and zipped it in an imaginary manner. "I'm all zipped."

I rolled my eyes, "You're still talking."

He chuckled, "I mean, what's the point? We're going to need to kiss on our wedding day anyway."

"Well, I'd rather we don't hold a ceremony. Civil weddings are still there you know."

"Good point, because... I might fall in love with you once you walk down the aisle." He whispered in a teasing manner.

"Y-yah! Stop teasing me!"

"What? Falling for me already?"

I rolled my eyes, "Never, motherfucker." I told him in a deep voice and gave him a glare before walking passed him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Class! Don't you follow me!"

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

I kicked the vending machine out of anger.

_Can this day go any worse?_

I let out a sigh, bitting my lips as I try to calm myself.

"Hyung?"

I turned around to that familiar voice.

"Felix."

He looked over to me and noticed the vending machine. "Is it not working?"

I shook my head, "Unfortunately."

He walked passed me to the vending machine. He started shaking it for at least 4 times before harshly kicking it. Surprisingly, it worked. He got the soda I was trying to get and handed it to me with a smile. "I believe this is yours?"

I slowly accepted it and gave him a smile. "Yeah... that's mine."

_Should I talk to him? Should I tell him how much I love him? Should I—_

_No..._

_He wouldn't listen even if I do..._

I turned away from him and step my foot to walk away but then suddenly, he called my name.

"Changbin-hyung!"

I stopped, slowly turning back to him. "Do you need something?"

"C-can we talk?"

I was rather surprised, he wanted to talk? I slowly nodded and waited for him to start the conversation.

"I... I'm sorry."

"What?" 

Why is he saying sorry?

"For being so harsh on you... I'm sorry. I guess I must've crossed the line. I know things between us had become so chaotic but... can we... just make up and... and be friends again?" He asked, taking out his hand on me.

I stared at his hand for a moment.

_Friends? Can I even be friends with him without being bothered at all?_

I slowly take out my hand, still hesitating whether I should agree or not. But then I stopped, before our hands can even touch.

_No, I want him to be mine._

"No..."

"W-what?"

I put down my hand and turned my gaze on him. I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Felix."

"Hyung, why—"

"Whether you believe this or not, I'm still in love with you. I can't stay friends with you when my feelings for you are still there. I can't handle seeing you with Hajoon, I can't handle seeing you with another man. I want you to be mine, and mine alone."

"Hyung—"

"But if I won't be able to get you back... then let's just stay like this... as strangers. After all, it's for the best. Both for you and for me."

"I..."

Silence.

I let out a deep breath, looking up to meet his eyes once again.

"Felix, I have one last favor to ask."


	46. Chapter 46

**FELIX**

I stared at the night sky as I lay my head on Hajoon's lap.

"Joon-ah."

"Hm?"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

I let out a deep breath, "Why didn't you take Mirae back when Changbin and I got together officially?"

He suddenly stopped scrolling through his phone. "I tried, actually. I talked to her after she broke up with him. But... she said it's better if the two of us act as strangers instead."

"Did you actually agree to the marriage before?"

He shook his head, "No. I only wanted Mirae. But the moment she told me to be strangers, I gave up. And so I agreed to the marriage." He then let out a chuckle, "But who would've thought it's actually you, Lee Felix?"

I chuckled in return, "Yeah. I was quite surprised when I saw you. But kind of scared as well."

"Because of Changbin?"

I nodded, "I knew there would be a conflict."

He shrugged, "Well, luckily there wasn't that much of a fight between the two of us."

"Obviously. 'Cause I'll definitely kill you once you start a fight." I hissed.

He just chuckled, "Well, I realized it's not that worth it anyway. I mean, I was actually planning on taking revenge on him with you but then I wonder how he's able to cope up with you."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance and pinched his thigh.

"Ow!"

"Fucker." I hissed.

"What? I'm stating—ow! Ow! Fine! I'll stop!" He said, sighing in defeat. "Oh and Felix?"

"What?"

"About your best friend."

"Seungmin?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Didn't you also mention to me before that he's arranged to some man too?"

"Oh, that." I bluntly replied.

"What happened to that man?"

"Well... it's actually a long story and I'm too lazy to narrate it. But I'm sure Seungmin has already talked to Hyunjin about that." I told him.

He shrugged, "Well, I guess." He then sighed, "Man, this is why people shouldn't really wish to be so rich. Our life's so messed up, you know."

I nodded, "Facts only."

We stayed there in complete silence as the fresh air pass through us. But in that silence, there's this one thought that has been flooding my mind since _that_ talk.

"Joon-ah, I have one more question."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

"We will be discussing about your engagement tomorrow, be sure to be present, Seo Changbin."

I clenched my fist as I try to compose myself. I stayed silent, continuing to eat my food.

"Seo Changbin, you should answer me." 

I took a deep breath, locking eyes with my grandmother. "Grandmother, I actually have something to say."

"What is it?"

"I refuse to continue this engagement."

"Changbin-ah." Father scolded.

Her brows furrowed, slamming her glass at the dining table, "Why are you saying?!"

"Oppa..." Hana muttered, looking into my eyes.

"Grandmother, before this engagement was even planned, I had a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?! No! I won't allow any gay shits in this family!"

I nodded, "I know that, that's why I'll be willing to leave this family if you don't want to accept my decision."

"Yah, Seo Changbin! Let me remind you that you can never refuse to me!"

"No, grandmother. I have every right to refuse. This is my own life, and only I have the control over my life decisions."

"Seo Changbin!"

"I'm grown enough, grandmother. I can't always follow your conditions. My lifetime partner is important to me, and there's only one person who can fulfill that for me."

"You can't marry a guy! You should be marrying a girl!"

"I'm sorry grandmother, but this is my sexuality. If you can't accept me, then I'll leave this household. I'll erase my name from the Seo family. I'll be willing to cut off my connections with you. I'm willing to be disowned by my own family."

"Changbin-ah..." Mother muttered, tears noticeable in her eyes.

"I won't be present tomorrow. I'm officially cancelling my marriage with Hana."

"You don't have the right to cancel your marriage with her!"

"If that's the case, then I'll just leave the family."

"Why you—!"

"I'll have to excuse myself for now. I still have somewhere to go." I said, standing up from my seat and turning away from them. I started to walk away but then I was stopped by Hana who grabbed my arm.

"Oppa... don't leave..."

I gently removed her hand from my arm and gave her a smile, "Hana, I'm sorry. I can't love you. Someday, I'm sure you'll be meeting the man who'll love you the way you love him."

* * * * *

**FELIX**

"If you'll be given a chance to get back with Mirae, will you take it?"

"Hm, let's see..." He said, putting down his phone. "Yeah, definitely." He continued with a chuckle. "But then again, that's impossible."

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes, more than anything in this world. If only I was given that one single chance to get her back, I would. Just one more chance... I would do anything to get her back."

"But... why? Didn't she hurt you?"

He chuckled, "Of course. But you know... sometimes in love, you just have to set aside the pain and forgive the person so you can finally have your heart in peace. Because once you get back with that person, all the pain can still be changed with heartfelt moments."

I remained silent, actively listening to his words.

"If you really want to love, then you should be willing to take risks and most of all... having courage."

"Courage?" I repeated.

He nodded, "If you keep being a coward, then you're just fooling yourself. You'll just be losing the chance to be with the person you really love."

"How are you sure about that?"

He gave me a smile, "Because I experienced it. I should've just set the pain aside when Mirae told me that we should just act as strangers. I should've been more courageous to fight for us. But no, I was a fucking coward. And now... she's engaged. There's nothing left for me to do..."

I stayed silent as I try to compose my thoughts.

"Joon-ah, what time is it?"

"It's 7:48, why?"

I immediately stood from my place, making him confused. "Are you supposed to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, and I'm fucking late."

"What do you—"

"I need to go, Joon-ah. I'll see you at school!" I said, turning away from him and running my way to my car.

But to my dismay, we got stuck in a traffic.

"Young master, it seems like the traffic is still gonna take long."

I clenched my fist, continuously tapping my food on the ground in impatience. I opened my phone to check the time, it was 7:55.

"Fuck." I hissed.

And then I decided, I opened the car door when suddenly my driver stopped me.

"Young master, where are you going?"

"I'll just run my way there. I'm late and it seems to me that this traffic would only make the situation worse." I told him as I got out of the car. I took a deep breath and started running my way towards that specific place.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I needed to get there, no matter what.

_Changbin-hyung, you idiot._


	47. Special Chapter

**SEUNGMIN**

"Minnie~"

"Hm? You were saying something?"

He crossed his arms, "I think there's one more thing you should be discussing with me."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What is it?"

"Your marriage partner."

My eyes widened in realization, "Ohhh! Hehe..."

He pouted, "Is that true? Are you really engaged to someone?"

"Was, Jinnie. I was engaged to someone."

"Will you mind telling me the whole story?"

I nodded, "Of course." I set my cup in the table and looked at him in the eye. "You remember the guy I was talking to at the Seo party?"

He clicked his tongue, "How could I forget him? He literally kissed your hand."

I giggled, "That was Yongsun. Yongsun is another childhood friend of mine, aside from Felix. We were actually a trio, but I was closer to Yongsun. The two of us were always together when Felix was still in Australia. He was the only person I can be with if Felix was not around. Back then, we always knew there was a big possibility that the two of us will be arranged together. And so it did happened. When I was around 13 years old, our parents opened up to us their plans for the both of us, telling us that we were eventually gonna get married in the future."

"What was your response then?"

I shrugged, "I was fine with it. When I was a kid, I literally had no any ideas about love. I heard stories about them, but I wasn't able to interpret it really well. I always thought I was in love with Yongsun, because I loved being with him. I never told him though, I just never had the feeling to tell him. So when our parents told us about the marriage, it was nothing to me. Besides, I was already expecting it."

"So... are you saying the marriage is still gonna go on? D-do your parents know about me?" He nervously asked.

I gave him a smile and put my hand on top of his, "The marriage is long cancelled... ever since I left with Felix."

"What do you mean?"

"When I knew about Felix leaving their household, I immediately told my parents that I would go with him. However, the conditions are the same with Felix's. I was not allowed to reveal my identity and I should be temporarily cutting off my relations with the Kim family. But the most important part is that my engagement with Yongsun will be cancelled. It was actually a hard decision for me because of that. I was long prepared to be engaged with Yongsun in the future so cancelling it made me have second thoughts. In the end, I chose to sacrifice it all because I knew I had to go with Felix at all cost."

"D-do you regret your decisions?"

I shook my head, "No. Because leaving the family made me experience the best moment in my life."

"What is?"

I gave him a smile, reminiscing the very first day we met.

_****FLASBACK**** _

_**"You might be meeting Hwang Hyunjin in your campus. He's one of the heir from the seven families. If you're not going to marry Yongsun, then might as well watch out for Hwang Hyunjin."** _

_I groaned as I remember my parents' words. I heard about him, but all I heard were negative things. I heard he's a player and a troublemaker. And hell, I don't want to deal with someone like him._

_"Excuse me! Coming through!"_

_"What—"_

_And then he bumped into me which made my books fall on the floor._

_I gritted my teeth in annoyance, "Who the fuck?!"_

_He looked up to meet my eyes making me frozen in place._

_"I'm sorry! Let me help you." He said as he start to pick my books._

_I stayed in my place, staring at him as he pick my books._

_"Here." He said as he hand me my books._

_"O-oh, thank you."_

_He then stood up and took out his hand. I slowly took his hand and he helped me stand from the floor._

_He then looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Oh shit— I'm late! Gotta go! Sorry again!" He said as he dashed his way away from me._

**_Huh, I guess Hwang Hyunjin isn't that bad after all._ **

_"Oh no! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I heard Hyunjin said as he bumped into another person again._

_I slammed my hand in my forehead, shaking my head._

_**But then again, he's still a troublemaker.** _

_****END OF FLASHBACK**** _

"Meeting you." I told him.

A smile curved into his lips, intertwining our fingers, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	48. Chapter 48

**FELIX**

_Changbin-hyung, you idiot._

**_**FLASHBACK**_ **

_"Felix, I have one last favor to ask."_

_I gulped, "W-what is it?"_

_"Do you know where the moon shines the brightest?"_

_"W-what? How am I supposed to know that?"_

_He chuckled, "Well, I'll have to make you figure it out."_

_"Hyung—!"_

_"It's the place where everything between us fell apart."_

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"I want to change your memory about that place."_

_"Hyung, what are you trying to imply?"_

_He gave me a smile, "Tomorrow night at 9 pm, your heart will lead you the path you want to choose." He said, turning his back on me and started to walk away._

_"Hyung, what are you—!"_

_But he was already gone._

_I sighed._

_"What is he saying?"_

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_ **

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! Idiot!_

I stopped running as I saw his figure, completely out of breath.

I took a deep breath, composing myself. I slowly walked towards him. He doesn't seem to have noticed me yet since he was only looking up to the moon as he leaned against the lamp post.

"Hyung."

He faced me, eyes widened. "F-Felix! When did you get here?"

I clenched my fist in anger, slowly approaching him.

He furrowed his brows at me, "Felix?"

As I was in front of him, I hit him in his chest. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." I kept on repeating, continuously punching his chest as I look down.

"Felix..."

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Felix—"

"Changbin-hyung, you idiot!" I yelled, finally facing him. Tears started to form in my eyes as I clenched my fist harder, "Why are you still here?! I'm already late and it's cold! Why are you still waiting?!"

Changbin gave me a smile, holding my hand to stop me from hitting him, "Because this is my only last hope to get you back. I've decided to finally give up once the clock hits 12:00. But until then, I just had to wait."

I shook my head, continuously hitting him, "It's fucking cold out here! I-I was late for an hour!" I then held his hand, "Your hands are already cold! You didn't even bring yourself gloves!"

He chuckled, making me even more furious.

"Hyung, I'm serious!"

He cupped my cheeks with his right hand, "Felix, do you remember this place?"

"What..." I then started to look around, and that's when I realized.

_Oh._

"This is the place where you waited for me for 4 hours even if it was raining. Back then, you didn't have an umbrella. And yet, you waited for me, in this exact position."

"Hyung..."

"I messed up that time, and I'm sure this place only brings you back those bad memories. But tonight..." He muttered, wrapping his left arm around my waist, "I want to change those bad memories."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled, "Felix, why did you come here?"

"W-what?"

_Right, why did I come here?_

"You knew I was going to be here right? I thought you hated me already, then why?"

"W-well—! I was just worried that you're already dead! I mean, it's freezing out here!"

"Felix, death is an exaggeration."

"S-still! I just—"

"Shh." He shushed me up, putting his finger on my lips. "I don't want to hear any of it. I'll just assume... that you came here for that reason."

"W-what reason?"

He chuckled again, "Oh Felix, I'm sure we both came here, expecting the same thing to happen."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I retorted.

"You're stuttering."

"I-I'm not!"

"Mhm, you definitely are."

"Seo Changbin, I swear to—"

"Felix." He interrupted.

"What?!"

"Can I kiss you?"

My eyes widened, feeling my face get flustered, "W-what?!"

He caressed my cheeks, "Can I kiss you?"

"N-no!"

"Really? Okay then—"

"I-I mean—!"

"Hm?" He uttered with an annoying smirk on his face.

I scratched my head, "Aish! You don't ask someone if you can kiss them! You just go for—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I suddenly felt his lips on mine. My body felt tensed, but then suddenly he wrapped his right arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I relaxed my body and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. It took some time before he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Hey Felix." He whispered against my lips.

"Y-yeah?"

He glanced up to the sky, "Look, the moon is shining the brightest tonight."

I glanced up, a smile forming in my lips. "Yeah... it really is."

He chuckled, "Remember how the moon only shine bright when unfortunate things happen between us?"

"Mhm."

"Well, looks like it was waiting for the right moment to shine the brightest for us."

I chuckled, "Seems like it."

We both turned our heads back to each other. He gave me a smile before leaning in again to kiss me on the lips. My lips curved into a smile as our lips moved against each other, finally feeling complete once again.

_He's right... all the pain can still be changed with heartfelt moments._

_Thank you, Beom Hajoon._

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"This ungrateful kid, really—!"

"Grandmother, stop."

The elder looks at her with a confused face, "What's wrong, Hana? We should be taking that boy away from my grandson!"

The teenager shook her head, "No, we shouldn't."

"No! We should get him back to you!"

"We can't grandmother, just look." She said, eyeing the couple in front of them. "They look so true to each other."

"Hana! You shouldn't give up!"

"How can I get him back..." She muttered, a forced smile forming into her face, "When he looks so happy with him right now?"

"Hana..."

She shut her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before facing the elder. "Grandmother, let's cancel the wedding."

"What?!"

"I can't marry a man who can't even love me. I... I don't want to be with someone who never looks at me."

"Then just leave it to me! I'll—"

She shook her head, "We can't force him any longer, grandmother. He's right, this is his life and only he has control over it." She gave her a smile, "I'll be fine. C-Changbin's not really my type, anyway!"

"Hana..."

She then turned her back on the elder, "I-I'm going home grandmother, i-it's really cold out here." And with that, she walked away.

The old woman took another glance at the couple in front of her. And for once, she saw true happiness surrounding his grandson. She sighed in defeat, turning away from the sight.

"True love... huh."

* * * * * *

He sighed, "Aahh, too bad." A broken smile formed in his lips, "And I was even starting to fall in love with you, Lee Felix."

He shut his eyes, turning away from the couple. "Guess things just don't work for me then."

He started to walk away from them until suddenly, he heard sobs from his right side.

"Hm? Is someone crying?"

He followed through the sound, until his eyes landed on a girl, seated on a bench who had her head lowered.

"S-Someday... I-I'll find the man who'll love me the same way I love him." She muttered.

_Ah, it's that brat._

She kept on crying until suddenly, someone handed her a handkerchief. She looked up, eyes meeting with someone familiar.

"Y-you!" She said, looking away from him as she wiped her tears, "W-why are you here?"

He sighed, taking his seat next to her. "Dunno, maybe because I was trying to figure out if there's still a chance to fix my life... but I guess there's none."

"I-I see..."

"What about you? Why is someone like you crying late at night with this cold temperature?"

"T-that's none of your business!"

He just chuckled, handling her the handkerchief again, "Here."

"I-I don't want it!"

He rolled his eyes with a sigh. He used his hand to turned her face to him and started wiping her tears. "Geez, you look so ugly with those tears."

"W-what do you care?!" She retorted, turning away from him but the latter stopped her from doing so and continued to wipe her tears.

"Tears don't suit you. You look more beautiful without them."

The girl was silenced, staying at her position as she looked down.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, I completely understand what you feel. Even I... was completely crushed by that sight."

"Y-you mean—"

He nodded, "Mhm, they're the reason why I'm here."

"I see... I guess you made a mistake too..."

"Hm, not really." He said. "I mean, if I didn't come here, then who would be with you to wipe your tears right?" He continued with a smirk.

A tint of pink appeared on the girl's cheeks, "S-shut up! I don't need you here in the first place!"

"Is that so? Well then, I'll get going now—"

"Wait!"

"Hm? What is it?"

She clenched her fist, looking away from him. "C-can you stay with me for a bit longer?"

A chuckle came out of his mouth, "As you wish, my lady."


	49. Chapter 49

**FELIX**

We walked, hand in hand. I could only lower my head to hide my smiling face from him.

Suddenly, he stopped. And that's when I realized that we're already in front of our mansion.

"Well, guess you have to go inside." He told me.

I gave him a smile and nodded, "I'll meet you tomorrow." I replied. "Oh, and Changbin?"

"Hm?"

"What— um... what will happen to Hana?"

He gave me a reassuring smile and patted my head. "I told them to cancel the marriage. I don't want anyone else but you."

"J-just like that? They'll cancel the marriage just like that?"

"Well, probably not. But even so, I refuse to marry her."

"But what about you? What will happen to you?"

He shrugged, "I'll just leave the family then."

"Changbin—!"

He cut me off as he pressed his lips on mine quickly. He cupped my cheeks as he pulled away and caressed it, "Everything will be fine, baby. I told you, I don't want anyone else but you. I can't live off my life being married to someone I don't even love."

I just sighed in defeat and nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head to me, closing the gap between us as our lips were pressed on each other.

"Ehem."

We broke the kiss and glanced to the right, eyes widening as we saw my parents and my brother.

"F-father!" I flinched, immediately moving away from Changbin. "W-why are you here?"

"Well, we were worried on why you were out so late. But it looks like we have nothing to worry at all." Mother said.

Minho put his hands in his pocket and shrugged, "Well then, I guess we should head back inside now. The two were having a private time, anyway."

My parents nodded and turned around to walk away, leaving the two of us alone again. And now we're left with awkward silence.

I cleared my throat, "U-uh... I guess I'll head inside now...?"

"Y-yeah! Y-you should..."

_Oh god, this is fucking awkward._

I turned away from him and started to walk away, "W-well then, g-goodnight—"

"Felix, wait!"

I stopped from walking and turned my head to him, "Y-yes?"

He walked towards me and gave me another kiss on the lips, a quick but soft kiss. "Goodnight, my princess."

A smile crept into my lips, "Goodnight, Changbin."

* * * * * *

"Well? Care to explain?"

Now I'm cornered. The three of them eyed me, as if they were already expecting an explanation from me.

I groaned, "Oh come on! We're eating right now! I'll explain later, okay?"

"No, son. You have to explain to us. Now." Father demanded making me drop my spoon and fork in my plate as I sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Go on, honey. We're listening." Mother said.

"Well, you see— uh... Changbin and I are... um... back together?"

"Mhm."

"S-so... can we— uh... cancel my engagement with um... with Hajoon?"

Father let out a deep sigh and palmed his forehead, shaking his head. "I knew this would happen."

"If only the two of you were true to each other in the first place then this mess should've never happened." Minho commented as he took a bite on his steak.

"Yah! I-it was kinda hard you know!"

He shrugged, "Whatever you say."

Mother then faced my father, "What should we do then?"

"Well, we cancel the engagement. Just like how our son wants."

My eyes suddenly lit up in excitement, "R-really?"

He nodded, "It's a good thing we that we haven't revealed anything to the public yet. Or else this would cause a huge controversy."

"I-I'm sorry..." I muttered, loud enough for them to hear.

He sighed, "It's fine, son. As long as you're happy with Seo Changbin. Besides, pairing up with our rival might be even more interesting."

* * * * *

**CHANGBIN**

"You're leaving?"

"That's right, since your marriage is cancelled. I'll be needing to return to United States." She said, her back facing me.

"Grandmother..."

"Well then, I'll be off now."

I took a step forward to call her out but then stopped. I wanted to stop her and talk to her. But then again, I don't even know what words will be coming out of my mouth once she faces me.

Suddenly, she stopped by the door, turning her head and side eyeing me. "Oh and Seo Changbin..."

"Y-yes grandmother?"

She shut her eyes ad lowered her head a bit, "Notify me once you and your boyfriend set a wedding date."

My eyes widened, "W-what?"

A small smile formed in her lips, "I wouldn't want to miss my grandson's wedding."

My eyes lit up in excitement, "I-I definitely will, grandmother!"

And with that, she gave me a final nod and left.

Finally, I felt a whole weight come off my shoulders. Now, no one is ever getting on our way.

"C-Changbin-oppa?"

I turned around to the familiar voice and met with her eyes, "Hana..."

She took a deep breath before approaching me, "I-I definitely did not come here to give you my blessings! R-really, I did not!"

I chuckled and patted her head, "Thank you, Hana."

"W-what?"

"And I'm sorry."

She stared at me for a while then looked away, "W-why are you even saying sorry! I'm telling you! I'm going to find someone more handsome than you!"

"I bet you will."

She took a final glance at me and sighed, "And I was even so in love with you since we were kids..." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. I... I just can't see you as a lifetime partner. You're important to me, Hana. But... I only see you as a younger sister..."

"Aaah, stop! Stop! I don't want to hear any of it! I-I just came here to say goodbye!"

I gave her a smile and nodded, "Remember what I told you. Someday, you'll also find the right person for you."

* * * * *

**THIRD PERSON**

He slowly walked the pathway as he try to clear his thoughts when suddenly, he felt his phone ring.

He took it out from his pocket and checked the called ID.

_Lee Felix._

He took a deep breath before answering the call. "Hey, why are you calling?"

_"Joon-ah! I have some great news for you!"_

"Mhm, what is it?"

_"Can we meet now? I think it's better if we talk about it in person."_

"Hm... dunno. I can't really bear to see your face right now."

_"Yah! What was that?! Are you insulting me?!"_

He chuckled, "Maybe I am."

_"Yah, Beom Hajoon! I swear to fucking—"_

He dropped his phone and stopped walking as his eyes met hers. She was right in front of him, and both of them were looking at each other's eyes.

Felix's voice can still be heard from the phone, _"Joon-ah? Yah, Joon-ah! Why aren't you talking?!"_

Meanwhile, his eyes are just focus on hers.

"Mirae."


	50. Chapter 50

**THIRD PERSON**

"Mirae."

They stayed at their position, staring at each other. None of them dared to move a muscle. The wind blew around them, the leaves from the ground moved in one direction. Their eyes are only fixed on each other's.

Mirae clutched the strap of her bag and gave him a smile, "Hey."

Soon, the two of found themselves seated in a cafe table. The smell of the coffee makes the mood around them more calming than ever. Both of them were sitting on opposite sides, but their eyes were fixed on the cup of coffee in the table, staring at their own reflection.

Mirae took a deep breath, finally facing Hajoon. "Hajoon-ah."

The latter looked up to her immediately, as if he's been wanting to talk to her for a long time now.

"I think it's about time we end things peacefully."

Hajoon blinked, looking away from her, "Oh. Y-yeah, maybe we should." He replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hajoon-ah."

"Y-yeah! We should... really..."

"I'm sorry."

This made him look back to her eyes again, "W-what?"

She let out a deep breath from her nose and lowered her head, "It must have been so hard for you, isn't it?"

"Mirae..."

"But you know..." She muttered, clutching her skirt, "I really did love you."

Hajoon felt frozen, he didn't exactly know what he should do. "W-why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

She sighed, "I just think that you need to at least know this." She told him, looking up to meet with his eyes again. "I did not play with your feelings, I... I truly loved you."

He blinked, trying to process his thoughts. He looked straight into her eyes, "Mirae." He said in a low voice, "Is it really impossible?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"The two of us, can't it happen again?"

Mirae looked down to her coffee and stared at her reflection. "Hajoon, I'm engaged."

"Even I was engaged to someone, but it was cancelled. You... I know you can still withdraw from your engagement." He told her, particularly in a pleading tone.

She shut her eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma of the coffee around them. A small smile formed in her lips, "You know what, I'm really glad I ran into you today."

"What do you mean?"

She opened her eyes, once again meeting with the eyes of the latter, "Because I'll be sure to leave with no regrets."

The latter's eyes widened, "Y-you're leaving?"

She gave him a smile and looked through the glass window beside them, watching the people walk outside. "Hajoon-ah, even before I met you and Changbin, I was already betrothed to someone."

"W-what?"

"If I'm being honest, I want to. I'd take the chance for us to start over again. But... I have a fiancé waiting for me in Paris."

"Then why can't you just tell your parents to cancel the engagement?"

She shook her head, "That's impossible. Before I moved to Korea, I lived in Paris. In that place, I had this one childhood friend that my parents introduced me too. I was a kid back then, but I knew what was going to happen eventually. I knew their plans, because I never get to decide for my own life."

"But that's your life! Why are you letting your parents decide for it?!"

She gave him a smile, "I'm sure you understand, Hajoon. Being born to a wealthy family is not that easy. I already accepted it, since there was no point in denying it anyway. I tried, you know. I tried to take control of my own life. When I moved to Korea, for the first time, I felt free. I was able to do what I want. And I think that's enough."

"What do you mean?"

She paused for a while, shutting her eyes, "I'm moving back to Paris next week."

"Y-you what?!"

"Once I return to Paris, my marriage with my fiancé would be immediately handled. Once I return to Paris... the two of us will just be a fantasy..."

"That's..."

"You're a good guy, Hajoon. You deserve someone who'll treat you like you're the most important person in their life. And I'm sure that sooner or later, you'll meet her."

"But—"

"I only wish I could be that girl, but unfortunate events must come between us." She told him, a broken smile formed in her face. "But maybe, just maybe... the two of us might work in another life."

"Mirae..."

She gave him one last smile and stood from her seat, reaching out her hand to him, "It was a blessing meeting you, Beom Hajoon. But I'm afraid this is where we say good bye."

Hajoon let out a deep breath from her nose and slowly reached for her hand until both hands touched. "Thank you, Jo Mirae." He managed to give her a smile despite the heavy feeling in his chest. He didn't want to let go of her hand, but once the latter nodded, he knew it was over.

She walked pass him and left the cafe. He watched her leave through the glass window until her figure faded away.

He stayed in his position for a brief moment until he let out a deep sigh. He put his hands in his pocket and head his way towards the door. Once he was out, he looked up to the sky for a few seconds. He shut his eyes, trying to compose his thoughts. Once he was done, he opened his eyes and walked through the pathway as if nothing happened when suddenly he bumped into a girl.

"What the?!"

"Oh, uh... sorry."

The girl removed her sunglasses, "You!"

Hajoon immediately recognized her, "Oh, it's the bratty princess."

"Bratty what?! I demand you to take that back!"

He shrugged, "Why would I? It's the truth."

"Why you—!" She stepped her foot towards him but then her heels were caught up in a block, making her lose her balance. Luckily, the latter was fast to catch her.

The two pairs of eyes met, and they found themselves in an awkward situation.

They immediately moved away from each other, looking away as they felt awkwardness surround them.

"U-um... thank you for last night..." She suddenly muttered.

"Oh? Oh, yeah I remember that funny face of yours when you were covered in tears." He said, letting out a chuckle.

"W-what?! Wow, you're impossible. Here I am, trying to be nice and all and you're treating me like that?!" She shrieked.

He shrugged, "You see, it's called stating—"

"Well I don't care! Ugh, I'm just wasting my time around you." She retorted, turning away from him to start walking away when suddenly her wrist was grabbed by a hand. "Now, what do you want?!"

"I think it would be delightful if we have a cup of coffee first, hm?" He told her with a smirk.

"But you literally just came out of a cafe!"

"Mhm, we're still getting that cup of coffee." He said, disregarding her reply and pulling her towards the cafe.

"This fucker, I swear to god!"

"Oh," He uttered, stopping and taking a glance at her, "The name's Beom Hajoon, what's yours?"

"W-what? Oh, I'm Hana— wait no! Let go of me!"

"Great! Hana, we're off to our first date!"

"Yah! Who said we were going on a date?! I don't want to! Let me go, I still have plans to do!"

"Mhm, and part of your plans is to have a date with me."

"What? No!"

He just continued to disregard her rants and pulled her inside the cafe until the latter just sighed in defeat.

"Unbelievable." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Hajoon just let out a silent chuckle as he look through the menu, catching glances at her every now and then.

_She told me someday I'm going to meet someone who'll treat me like I'm the most important person in their life, but it seems like it's the other way around for this girl._


	51. Chapter 51

**THIRD PERSON**

_"Binnie..." He whispered underneath his breath, his eyes not leaving his gaze._

_"Yes baby?"_

_"Do you remember on how you always say you'd die for me?"_

_The latter nodded, "Yes, why?"_

_"Well then, I guess it's time." The Australian told him, loading his gun as he slowly walk towards his boyfriend._

_"Felix—" He uttered, suddenly raising his hands up in the air, "I know I said that but— really? You're not serious right now, are you?"_

_The Australian only gave him a cold stare, a small smirked forming in his lips. "Of course I am." He replied, pointing the gun towards his lover. "But only one of us can stay alive. I can't b_ _ear_ _to shoot myself... so I'll shoot you instead."_

_"Felix—"_

_He walked closer to him until the tip of his gun was already touching his boyfriend's forehead. "This is the end, Changbin."_

_The latter gave him a pleading expression, "Felix..."_

_The Australian did not mind, he finally pressed the trigger of his gun and watched as his boyfriend fall to the ground ruthlessly. He watched as the blood quickly spread on the cemented ground with a satisfied, cold smile plastered in his face._

"AISH! I hate this!" The shorter boy groaned, dropping his controller on the ground.

The Australian laughed, "Ha! I win again, Binnie!"

"Come on! You always win! Can't you just let me kill you for once?!"

"Nope, according to my rules, Lee Felix should always win in PUBG."

Changbin rolled his eyes, "But I never win!"

"That's okay! At least you're able to show your love to me as we play right?"

Changbin groaned, "I can always show you my love anytime!"

"Hm, I doubt it." Felix uttered, now completely at his phone as he post on social media and brag about how Changbin lose to him again.

Changbin eyed his boyfriend who was currently not looking at him. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face, getting closer to the younger and pushing him until he was pinned to the ground with Changbin on top of him.

"What the— Binnie!" Felix scolded as he flinched through his boyfriend's action.

Changbin stared at his boyfriend in awe, tilting his head. "Baby, do you know how much you're being unfair to me now?"

"B-Binnie..."

"You know..." Changbin whispered, running his hands through Felix smooth face, "I have a lot of different methods to show my love for you."

"Y-you—!" Felix's face flustered, trying to push Changbin away to get out of his grip but the latter was stronger than him.

"Oh no, you're not getting away baby. Why? What were you thinking, hm?" Changbin teased, smirking at the younger.

"N-nothing!" Felix defended as he looked away from his boyfriend.

Changbin chuckled, turning Felix's chin towards them to meet his eyes again, "I see how it is, you were getting dirty-minded, weren't you?"

"What?! No—"

Changbin didn't let his boyfriend finish his sentence as he quickly pressed his lips to the latter, which the Australian easily melted into. It started off with a soft, simple kiss when suddenly Changbin licked the bottom of Felix's lips, asking for entrance. The Australian complied to this, parting his lips for his boyfriend as he received the message. The two explored each other's mouth, tongues colliding with each other as they continue on with their heated makeout session.

"What a great scene to see in the morning."

The two immediately pulled away as they heard a voice in front of them. They looked up and met with the eyes of Felix's brother.

"Hyung! Don't you know how to knock?!" Felix shrieked.

"Well Felix, don't you know how to lock?" Minho replied in return with a smirk on his face.

The Australian rolled his eyes, "What brings you here?"

"We're meeting up with the other boys. So it would be better you'll schedule your makeout session in another day."

"Whatever." He muttered, "Why are we meeting up with the boys again?"

"Dunno, hang out time?"

"Right."

* * * * * *

"Chicken!" Woojin yelled as soon as he heard the door bell ring.

The eight boys chuckled as they watched their Hyung run towards the door and come back with a bucket of chicken in his hand. "The chicken is here!" He exclaimed, an excited smile plastered in his face.

"Let's eat! I'm literally dying of hunger right now!" Jisung said.

Woojin placed the chicken in the middle and the nine of them got their own piece one by one. They were too hungry to think about the manners they learn as royalties, they just wanted to eat right at that moment.

"But really, it's been a while since the nine of us gathered together like this." Jeongin said.

Chan nodded, "I agree, there's been a lot of surprising revelations and drama within the royal families so..." He said, eyeing Felix and Changbin.

Felix paused in eating his chicken, "What!"

All of them chuckled once again, "At least everything is settled now." Woojin said.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie?" Hyunjin suggested.

"Agree!" Seungmin exclaimed. "I wanna binge-watch something on Netflix."

"Oh! Oh! How about that drama called 'Crash Landing on You'?" Jeongin suggested.

"Hey, I heard that's a good drama!" Hyunjin said.

"I think so too! Yunhee suggested it to me the other day!"

The eight boys paused, all of them eyeing the youngest and giving him a teasingly smirk.

"W-what?"

"Yunhee-ssi, I see~"

"S-shut up! Let's just watch!"

"Oh, and how's your ex-fiancé doing, Felix?" Hyunjin suddenly asked making Changbin shot a glare at him.

"Really? Right in front of me?" Changbin said.

Felix just chuckled, "He's doing fine. He told me he's been close to Hana recently and that the two of them has been hanging out lately. But based on the pictures he sent me, it only looks like the poor girl is being forced to hang out with him."

"Hana? You mean Changbin's ex-fiancée?" Seungmin asked making Felix nod in response.

"Ooh~ looks like he's interested in her. That's interesting~" Hyunjin commented.

"Facts only." Felix replied.

Chan and Woojin had started to setup the television while Minho start to arrange the living room to supply the members a comfortable place and the others were arranging their snacks at the table.

"Done! Now let's watch!"

The nine of them sat in their preferred comfortable place as the first episode started to flash on the screen. Jeongin leaning in between Chan and Woojin, Hyunjin snuggling to Seungmin, Jisung hugging Minho, and Felix leaning against Changbin's chest.

Laughter filled the room as the episode goes on, with the nine of them continuing to eat their snacks, not minding if they were already making a mess.

Suddenly, Felix felt Changbin nudging him. "Hm? What's wrong Binnie?"

"Come with me for a moment." Changbin whispered.

The two of them quietly made their way out of the living room and went straight to the balcony, letting the fresh air pass through them.

"The air feels so nice~" Felix said.

Changbin stared at him in awe, admiring his boyfriend's beauty that shone upon the moonlight.

"Felix." He called out, facing the younger. As soon as the two eyes met, Changbin pressed his lips against the younger's lips as he wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Felix immediately complied to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older's next and deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, his boyfriend's hands moved up to his neck until he heard a clicking sound, making him confused and pulled away from the kiss. As they pull away, he noticed a familiar necklace around his neck.

It was the couple necklace he was supposed to give his boyfriend for their date.

His eyes widened as he recognized the item, "You— why do you have this?"

Changbin planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and stared at his eyes, "I went to the park that day, but the only thing I found was the box."

"Binnie..."

The older cupped the Australian's cheeks, caressing it, "I'm sorry baby."

Felix gave him a smile and shook his head, "It's all in the past now."

Changbin smiled back and held their necklaces, "But these necklaces sure are beautiful." He said.

Felix let out a giggle, "Did you notice?"

Changbin nodded, "It took me a while until the news came out. Sapphire is our family gemstone, and diamond the Lee family's gemstone."

"That's right!" Felix squealed in excitement.

"These just prove that the two of us are really perfect for each other, don't you think?"

"Mhm, only you holds the key to my lock."

"Only I holds the key to your heart."

They let their foreheads touch and stared at each other lovingly.

"I love you so much, Binnie."

"I love you too, Felix."

The two once again closed the gap between them and pressed their lips to one another, making it into a soft, genuine kiss.

"Found them guys!"

They broke the kiss as they were caught by Hyunjin who was leaning against the balcony door with his arms crossed.

The other boys followed and watched the couple, shaking their heads.

"These two are really sneaky huh, sneaking out from the movie to have some alone time." Minho said.

Felix and Changbin chuckled in return, tightening their grip to each other.

"Geez, these two are inseparable." Chan said.

"Well, it seems like the two of you already had enough time for each other. Can we now go back to the movies?" Woojin asked.

"Yeah! We're literally supposed to have a family bonding today!" Jeongin whined.

The couple chuckled again, "Alright, alright."

The seven boys went back to the living room. Changbin faced his boyfriend once again and gave him a smile.

"Someday, we can have our alone time with each other anytime we want." Changbin said.

Felix tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Changbin just gave him a smile and held his boyfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers as they walk back to the living room.

"That's for you to find out."

**—END OF FAKE | CHANGLIX—**


End file.
